When Dreams Unite
by The Path of a Writer
Summary: The world is only as vast as your eyes can reach, some may say. That's never stopped people from dreaming for more, however, and as expected of youth, the young always dreamt the biggest of all. So let us follow a certain eight youngens as they stumble into the vaster world before them, striving after goals, answers and dreams. Let's follow as their dreams meet, converge and unite.
1. To Choose Your Own Story

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - To Choose Your Own Story  
**

* * *

Demons.

Demons have existed since long ago. None are quite sure as to where they first originated from, but most were under the consensus that it was a different world altogether.

Today, there are demons who roam and live on in our own world. Most often in remote regions, in hiding, or in their few settlements.

They have since as long as any of us can remember been in a state of hostility with the other races of our world, Azeroth.

Luckily enough, due to most of their own self-imposed isolation and the distance they thus keep from the rest of the world, they have had few conflicts past the wars of old times. Becoming an uncommon sight outside of their territories, to the extent that common folk would never see or meet one in their lives.

This, however, like anything else, had its exceptions. The warlocks.

Warlocks have been around and spoken of nearly as long as demons, none knowing exactly when or how they came to learn and practice in their arts, nor how they managed to spread as widely as they had throughout Azeroth.

Many more even questioned whether they truly bent demons to their wills as the tales told, or if they were the ones doing the demons' bidding. It was a subject that remained a mystery to any who weren't warlocks themselves or willing to trust one.

But as far as popular belief went, said warlocks were known as dark magicians, embracing forbidden arts and even calling forth demons and bending them to their will. And as to be expected, when one had such dark powers at their fingertips, when one beckoned and commanded beings the world feared, warlocks, too, in turn became symbols of as is common for people, they grew a certain animosity to those which they feared.

It did not help how any warlocks ever mentioned, be it n the confines of history books or in children's tales, would always paint the image of vileness, a force of naught but evil.

Warlocks had managed to spread across the world, however, they never were in great numbers. Feared, hated and shunned, often times even hunted, they took to hiding, an elusive kind.

Thus it had come to be that warlocks became a reclusive breed, at times surpassing even the demonic minions they commanded in their seclusion, hiding themselves and their abilities in both the corners of the world and even the very capitals of its nations.

And as for demons, whether one were a warlock or not, the first demon they'd have likely heard of if ever any in name would be the imp. Mentioned in fairy tales as twisted fairies, spoken of by warlocks as the simplest demons to control, they were even the most wide spread, not only by word of mouth, but by how much their race numbered.

Those who knew of them weren't quite sure as to why that were the case. They were among the weakest of demons, small, frail, though perhaps in that lied their secret to fruition. They were limber, with an affinity for magic, and they were if not wise, then at least often cunning, and fearful as well. If nothing else, being the weakest meant they could tell to stay their distance from danger.

If ever forced into a fight, they lacked much in the way of physical prowess, though in their aptitude towards magic is where they'd find some solace.

But now, let's instead move our eyes to one of the seven great human kingdoms of the world, Stormwind.

It, too, has warlocks spread in hiding throughout the darker corners of its capital city, which went by the same name of Stormwind.

It is exactly that city we go to today, as we observe a certain large household within it. Inside it we find an... imp? Sitting at a dining table and happily eating and chatting away with the family within?

* * *

The Seven Kingdoms.

Seven nations built by the human race. Pinnacles of its existence.

All of them boasted renown and grandeur in many ways, such as Gilneas' famed great Gilnean Wall that was said to be able to hold any attack at bay, its ever unyielding grandeur a testament to that, or Kul'Tiras which was known as an island fortress. Stormwind, on the other hand, boasted its own greatness in its location, as well as the resources it could procure.

While it had reinforced walls that have lasted through many sieges in its own right, and a long and glorious history like all of the seven kingdoms, Stormwind had found itself most famed and prosperous in its capitalization of the southern part of the continent. In its commerce.

While other small settlements took residence in the southern parts of the continent, Stomwind remained the only of the Seven Great Kingdoms within it. Due to its monopoly of the southern regions, it was uncontested even by the other six in several regards, one such being the plentiful mines of varying ores, such as gold, that littered as close as its front yard.

Even within the forest of Elwynn, bordering Stormwind and housing three of its smaller branching settlements, were present two such gold mines.

The capital city's back itself remained towards the sea, allowing for its large harbor in said capital, further helping to boost their greatest tally, trade.

Stormwind did, however, have more to boast than just trade.

It held renown for its champions, its heroes of past who would eventually become the forefathers of its vassal families of today.

Many great houses came from these heroic lines, still in their age long services and bolstering more and more achievements over the generations. One such house was that of Winchester; traditionalistic warriors, champions of many of Stormwind's past wars and battles. Another such was the house of Adel, having quickly adapted to the ways of their trade nation the moment the moment it had solidified itself as such, and having recently branched out into even more different sections of trade under its newest head.

But among all the noble vassal families of Stormwind, the one that remained the highest in power and glory, the richest in history, was the House of Arc.

Ever since Jeanne Arc, the first of the Arc household had become one of the nation's vassals, she had become its cornerstone, leading its military like no other.

She had left no room for doubt of her abilities in her soldiers' minds, and none ever had doubted her, always following in toe, sharing her unbreakable will.

A general who was always at the front line and ready to take hits when any battle may commence, as the tales went, inspiring those that followed her with fervor like no other. Even today, she was revered as the greatest general Stormwind had ever had in its ranks.

And with that, the Arc family had become one of the most prestigious and influential ones in the entirety of Stormwind. Arguably second only to the royal family itself.

While none could quite match the very first head of the household in such renown, over the ages, many great men and women came from the family nonetheless. Noble vassals that did both their name and nation proud.

And now, 400 years after the first Arc, came its latest generation of eight. And so, we put our sights on one of these said eight younglings, the only male of the current generation, the middle child, Jaune. Jaune Arc.

He had always dreamed of being even a bit like his ancestors, much like many nobles would. To match and make proud any of its great heroes from Jeanne Arc down to every Arc of today, his parents included.

Sadly enough, however, he understood that life did not always tend to proceed as one would desire of it.

Despite many a times of practice and training, the young man had to admit to his lack of talent with most to any weapon, his lack of affinity with being among the warriors and paladins that came from his family.

His family was unlike most of the noble houses, which were caring of their own, but tended to put prestige and pride over most else. His valued family even above their pride. Proof of it was that, while it was a first ever in their family that one of their own lacked in their legacy of martial combat, they could understand that some just didn't have the calling for it, and did not begrudge nor belittle Jaune for his inability to become a warrior.

Jaune was a dreamer though, and not one to give up easily. Stubbornness and persistence are both things that have danced between the boundaries of vice and virtue over the ages, and Jaune had plentiful amounts of either.

He knew they'd be fine with him searching for any other aspiration, but he could not accept such an outcome himself. And thanks to that stubbornness, his dedication managed to eventually pay off, his perseverance leading him to discovering an affinity towards magic, something not unheard of but exceedingly rare among the Arcs.

One could try to learn magic, much like they could try and pick up a weapon, but without the talent for it, very few ever managed to excel in it. The Arcs ever only had two mages within their 400 year old bloodline, and they had taken after the legacy of the Arcs as all the rest, not by might, but rather by magic.

It was not quite what he'd planned, but Jaune had been elated with the revelation of his own affinity. However, what he hadn't quite expected was that that certain branch of magic that was meant to be his own was that of the Warlock.

* * *

And thus that brings us back to the Arc manor, large and glorious in visage, a small tower at its front, upon it, waving in the wind were two flags, one Stormwind's, at one side, the other engraved with the Arc symbol to the other side, latter smaller, as well as latched onto a longspear, the weapon of the first Arc. Both danced in the winds above the gates of the estate's entrance for all visitors to see.

The first head was quite over the top and showy like that, but what thirst for glory came without such bravado? After all, many of the noble houses had a smaller banner of their own on display, fealty shown in its lesser size in comparison to that of their kingdom's, as a symbol of them bowing to it, yet showing off grandeur as well in having the right to stand by it to begin with.

And within this estate, during the hours of noon, several of the family members had gathered around a big dining table, boisterous and loud, laughing, eating, complaining and more.

It felt more like a tavern's bar than any noble household. Among the table's current residents was Jaune himself, three of his sisters, and the imp Skizzix.

Skizzix had been in the Arc family for the past three years. It had all begun with Jaune attempting to tap into the warlock magics. He didn't know whether to believe of their evil nature or not, but wanted to believe he could use his affinity for good.

He didn't quite have much leeway for success without a teacher, but with the influence of the Arc household he could scour the royal libraries without much difficulty.

Eventually, he came upon a tome, a supposed grimoire of a warlock. He had little room to look a gift horse in the mouth and took it as his hope to understand his abilities.

However, It was far from spectacular in the beginning. He had begun to believe that all the intricate wordings magicians used were simply a sadistic way for them to vex people, as he kept trying to decipher most of what was present in the book. He may have been one now, too, if only in name, but was it so hard to just say things straight and simple?

It didn't help that some parts were in a different language altogether. He couldn't even tell if it was just one or several different ones.

Eventually, he managed to learn some things from it. One was the only spell he could really properly use, something that had become like an innate spell to him, demon skin.

Despite its unnerving, to say the least, name, in actuality, it was a simple defensive aura. Formed from the magical power of the user, both from within and, to an extent, around his body.

Acting like a barrier, it could protect him from harm. It was far from absolute, but it was a defensive measure that could save his life and he was happy to have it. It even extended an inch or two past his body, enveloping and protecting any armor or clothing he had. It also seemed to boost his natural recovery, even if by a meager rate.

The other thing he gained from the grimoire was his meeting with his friend, Skizzix.

Jaune was never quite sure why out of everything in the grimoire, among the very few things simple enough for him to understand was how to outright summon a demon. Regardless, it had been a unique experience for him in many ways.

At first, both of them just panicked and scattered, hiding behind furniture, crates or whatnot. Each at opposing ends of one of the smaller basements in his household that he had isolated himself in to test and train his abilities.

They both had just stood there, he wasn't quite sure for how long. They had just kept looking fearfully at one another, until Jaune had finally decided to get up, slowly and carefully having walked towards the demon in an attempt to show it he had no hostile intentions.

As he had neared, he had seen how genuinely terrified the little demon had been, its shaking intensifying with each step Jaune had taken , eyes fearfully wide and tracing his every movement.

Jaune had gotten down on his knees to match the little demon in height. And then he had used the tenderest voice he could, the one usually reserved for his little sisters.

'Hello... I'm Jaune. There's no need to be afraid."

The imp had just stood there, frightened and unmoving.

"There's no need to be afraid. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"You're lying! You're a warlock, you'll enslave me!"

"Enslave? No. No! I'd never do a thing like that!"

"Then why did you summon me?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! It... It was an accident while I was trying to improve my magic. I know that sounds bad, but I'll help you return to your home. I promise. And a promise is something my family never goes back on."

"I, Skizzix, don't have a home."

"I... I'm sorry..."

Both stood silent after that, motionless, both uncertain of what to say.

"You said you were trying to improve your magic? To get stronger?"

"Y-Yes."

"...Why?"

"Because I... I'm too weak. I feel like I'm letting down my family... The people that have cared for me the most, the ones I've relied on for everything. I want to live up to their expectations, to our name. I want to be someone who they can rely on..." Jaune's eyes met the ground, a complicated expression on his face.

"...Skizzix is - has always been - weak too." Jaune looked up at him, eyes slightly wide at the little demon.

"Can-Do you think the weakest can truly become like the strong?" It asked, its face, though far different from a human's, held an expression Jaune had no trouble understanding. It matched his own, after all.

"I don't know, I... No, I don't think they - I - can. But... that won't stop me from trying. I think that if I didn't, I'd feel like I betrayed everyone, even myself."

"I see... If I, If Skizzix follows you, will I, will we have a chance to get stronger? Will you not attempt to enslave me?"

"I'd never agree to the idea of enslaving someone! I... I know what is said about warlocks, and I don't know if it's-no, it's probably true that they do that, but, I don't want to be like that." Silence flooded the room anew after that, both of them uncertain in expression still, but the tension, while still heavy, no longer felt as intense as it was moments ago.

"Um, you said you want to get strong too? Why?" Jaune asked. "Not that I mean to pry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!", he then added in a panic.

"Skizzix has always been weak, never once did I believe there's any strength to be found for me. Always hiding to stay safe. Always alone. Moments ago, when you offered to take Skizzix back, realization came. There's nowhere to go back to. No one to go back to."

"I... I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologize? It's not your fault."

"I know, but... you've always been alone... Is... Is that why you want to follow me?"

"You are like Skizzix, you say. Weak. But unlike me, you stay strong. Skizzix, I, don't want to stay weak. I don't want to stay afraid and alone..."

"I... I just try though. I'm not strong."

"That's more than Skizzix's ever done."

"I," Jaune's eyes met the ground once more, uncertainty clawing at his desire to help. "I don't know if I'll be able to help. I barely even know what my abilities are supposed to do." He looked up at him, at Skizzix, and it felt like gazing at a kindred soul. His eyes held a glimmer. Of hope, of yearning, of conviction. He knew those feelings well. He'd felt - he feels them all the time. It didn't matter as to what was impossible, he wouldn't allow it to matter. "You can stay here if you'd like. It's my fault that you were brought here, so I'll take responsibility however I can."

"I... thank you."

"I'd be glad to train with you, but... I'm not sure how much help it'd be..." Even conviction wavered at the hands of failure, ever more so as prolonged as it got.

"Skizzix has heard few stories ever, the few I have mostly fairy tales of youth. One such was of a human, weak and frail, yet always standing. Scared and trembling, yet never could you see her back. She would never stop trying, whatever her goal, never to yield. It was a tale I'd not thought of in so long, one I'd have forgotten, yet you reminded me of it. I... also wish to try."

Jaune was left to but stare at him, short for words but not for emotions, inspiration having brought out his fervor of old, a certain serenity overtaking him as the anxiety was chased away.

Lacking in words, he instant pushed his hand forward, the little demon being quick to replicate the gesture. At that moment was the beginning of what might have been the first ever friendship between warlock and demon.

* * *

Things had gone... mixed after that. His family's reaction to a demon of all things had not been delicate, though Jaune had felt more than just touched and reassured when they had shown enough faith and trust in him as to give said demon, Skizzix, a chance.

Eventually, his family did warm up to the imp, even if they had more bumps along the road than he'd like to remember. He was now a part of the Arc household, and Jaune wouldn't have had it any other way.

As for Skizzix himself, he was larger than most other imps by his own words, though 'large' was still small by an imp's standards. Demons varied greatly, to the point one would wonder if they were sub-races truly, or if they were instead a plethora of different humanoid races. Heck, if the tales were anything to go by, not all of them were even humanoid!

Aside from being slightly larger, he was much like any normal imp. His hands and legs' nails were claw-like, two horns resting atop his head, and his eyes shone a moonlight yellow. Imps' bodies proportions were alike a human's, only their legs slightly longer and arms significantly longer, and all of them always being very thin. They also tended to have patches of fur, varying but usually on their wrists and ankles much like he had. They also had long ears that would put an elf to shame, and quite varied skin tones, Skizzix's being reddish.

Some might've thought such a creature would come about as strange looking when dressed in human attire, but unlike the rags he once wore that gave him a more frightful visage, the tailored child-sized clothing he would adorn himself with left him in an awkward mix between simply strange and comedic.

He was not one to go out of the manor, for fairly obvious reasons, but it had never been something he'd mind. After all, here, he had something he'd never thought possibly since long ago. Here, he had a home.

In demeanor, he was best described alike Jaune. He was awkward and clumsy at times, nervous at often times too. Even in their abilities, where Jaune lacked that which was so common of an Arc, that talent for armed martial combat, Skizzix, too, lacked what was common of an imp, magic.

Their similarities had brought about plenty of jokes, mostly in the form of teasing from Jaune's sisters about the warlock seeming to match the demon they summon or the other way around. None of them truly did understand much about warlocks still, but it didn't stop them from abusing said fact for their own merriment.

Jaune let out a sigh just as he finished his last bite. It was all he could do as he remembered that day. Skizzix was the demon he summoned. Someone he had also come to considered as a friend. Not too far off from family since they had lived together for three years now.

Despite that, even now, they hadn't made quite as much progress as he'd have liked.

Putting away their silverware, Jaune went to take his blade, Crocea Mors, as Skizzix followed suit and took a hatched that was placed beside said blade.

His family may had given up on training him into a paladin or warrior, but they could see his resolution and did spar with him when they had time. Depending on from where you looked at it, it could be considered as not much or not little, every bit counted as they say, and Jaune was grateful they'd still dedicate far more time and effort than they should despite it being obvious he wasn't making any leaps as a fighter.

Most of the time, it was he and Skizzix that trained.

It was far from the most efficient of methods. One a small, magical demon lacking in magic, the other a hopeless warlock lacking in most of everything, but they kept trying and doing their best. Improving their swordsmanship and axeman-err, hatchetmanship, as time went by. Practicing magic as best they could when they'd lay down their arms.

All that changed, however, on one certain evening. One that would have Jaune at the first true crossroad of his life.

* * *

Jaune walked through the bustling streets of the ever lively city that still felt crowded despite the cathedral bell that had signified it had already passed eight mere moments ago.

He was on his way to the district known as the Mage Quarter. Skizzix had shared what little he knew about magic to try and help Jaune, but his knowledge was limited, only from tales and stories. And as for his ever present grimoire, well, it was still his fun time puzzle when he felt lucky enough to believe he could decipher something.

Regardless, he ever so often would still try to look for anything new that might be of aid in the libraries, be they the royal ones or, in this case, the ones within the mage tower.

It was a far shot, considering magics varied, to put it lightly. Magic in its entirety was abstract in nature, chaotic and unpredictable, and each school - as they were categorized in - was not a puzzle but rather a labyrinth of its own. Some believed the different types of magic to have different sources, others that all magic branched out from the same beginning.

Regardless, as unlikely it was for Jaune to learn something about a warlock's magic from other schools, lacking in knowledge as he was, every bit counted.

This night, however, as he was halfway to said tower, he was stopped by someone on the streets.

"Hey, Kid, mind following me for a bit?" Blatantly asked the man as if it was a natural thing anyone would do. He looked to be in his forties, covered in robes similar to a mage, except in dark gray coloring, something not too commonly picked by said flamboyant mages.

Jaune tensed up at the suspicious offer, though after taking a moment to look at his surroundings and noting the still large numbers of people going around, including a guard here and there, he calmed himself, turning back to the man. "Um, can I help you with anything, Sir?"

"Ah, sorry, I was a bit rash there. No need to be so cautious, I mean you no harm. After all, if we don't look after our own, who will?"

"...Our own?"

The man took a moment to note his surroundings, and once seeing that no one was within earshot, spoke. "I can see the aura around you, kid. You're not really doing much of anything to hide it, to be honest."

"Aura?"

"I could tell you're still a novice, but it seems you got more to learn than expected. Your magical power around you, Kid, every mage has it. You seem to be new, unable to stop yourself from emanating it."

"You can tell I'm a... mage?" Jaune restrained his panic. 'He can tell I'm capable of using magic, but as long as he doesn't kno-'

"Mage, huh? If only, but those self-righteous fools are unlikely to consider us as one of them. After all, who would willingly liken themselves to a warlock?"

Jaune's eyes widened. "A warlock? It must be a misunderstanding, er, you must be confusing me with someone, Sir. I'm-"

"There's no need to play pretend, Kid. The fel energies, or demonic ones as they're also called, the magic around you, it's that of a warlock. After all, it takes one to know one." Despite the unease and fear at the threat to his secret, Jaune's panicked mind caught those last words, as well as finally though upon how the man kept specifying 'our' kind till now.

"You're also..."

"You're finally paying attention. Good."

"You could tell I was... wait, does that mean others can also tell?"

"Calm down, Kid, I can, but you're not as obvious as you're worrying of being."

"But you said you could see the demonic energies around me, and that mages can notice that."

"Yeah, if you know how to look, and the person you're looking at doesn't quite know how to hide it or has bad control, you can see that they have some sorts of magic they can use. However, identifying what kind it is isn't as easy unless you practice those same arts. If someone's a warlock, or familiar to the point of being able to branch out and attempt to master our trade, they'd be able to tell you're one too. To any other mage, though, you'd simply be a novice who still has basics to work on since he's that readable."

Jaune let out a deep breath he'd not realized he'd taken, most of the tension leaving his body, though he still remained vigilant. A long kept secret, one due to which Skizzix himself hadn't even ever left the Arc manor past its isolated, inner open roof garden. It was a gift goat that the Arc family had so few servants, not being too accustomed to a pampered lifestyle despite being the ones who could most afford it within the whole city. If Skizzix or he was found out, he and his family would be persecuted. He didn't even dare think what they might do to Skizzix.

And what of his demon skin spell, the defensive and healing aura his demonic magics would allow him to cast on himself? Would it give away what he was to any kind of mage, regardless the school of magic they knew? He shivered at the thought, glad he'd never used it outside of his household's premises.

"I like that expression, Kid. A lot more serious and focused, like how an apprentice should be. Surprised or not, however, standing around there and musing over everything will just make you more suspicious than not." Jaune's attention again returned to the man before him. The warlock before him.

"Did you call out to me to warn me?"

"that's part of it, but what I mainly came to you for when I noticed you is to offer you a choice."

"A choice?"

"The choice to learn how you can actually put what you got into use."

"You're offering to... teach me?"

"no need to sound so surprised, Kid. Why else do you think I approached you in the first place for?"

Other reasons? There were a few reasons Jaune could think of off the top off his head. The reasons by which one allowed themselves to speak so familiarly with a noble. He'd grown up sheltered, in a family which acted more like average citizens rather than nobles in their interactions, but even then it was hard to miss all of what happened in the world around him, especially with the warnings his family would give him.

Nobles were in a different world in comparison to the rest of the people in a country. Even if Stormwind was among the most lax of the great human kingdoms, its nobles being the most approachable and amicable to the common man, that hardly came close to them actually being approachable.

Jaune would often walk Stormwind's streets, be it to purchase goods, something uncommon of nobles as they'd usually send their servants, or on his way to the library as he had been today, sometimes even going to the training grounds to see if he could get some pointers from any of the soldiers. And in the so many times he'd gone through these streets that would always have people a plenty, they never once had felt crowded.

To disrespect a noble was as good as a crime, even if most of Stormwind's nobles were lax enough to overlook it often enough. None would dare risk the wrath of someone who'd be able to dictate everything about their life, including when it ends. Just like with any other noble, when Jaune moved through the streets, the people parted. When he visited a shop, they stood mostly silent, respectful as can be, answering any questions he may have and not daring to say a word too many lest they overstep their boundaries.

Soldiers? They'd always stand at the ready as if he'd gone to give them commands. Any opinions he'd asked for when there, when training, would be naught but compliments. If he'd asked one if they'd be willing to spar with him, it'd be an accepted order to them, an assured loss that they themselves decided to orchestrate lest they displease him. It was why he'd began to visit the training grounds ever so less and less.

On the streets, at most he'd rarely get a respectful greeting from another stray fellow noble, something that wasn't done justice by simply describing it as 'rare' in comparison to how little a times it would occur. There had been a few times young children had come up to him, reminding him of his little sisters. Their eyes would shine as they saw the sword he'd nearly always carry on his hip and the armor he adorned himself along with it. While he may have been less skilled than most new recruits, to them he may as well have looked like a knight from children's tales. In those rare cases, their parents would be quick to come and pull them away, giving him an apology for the disturbance.

One could only experience all of that oh so many times before they caught on how their world worked. Jaune knew that aside from a fanciful child every week or so, or a courier bringing news, none would really bother just approaching a noble, not even other nobles. The only time one would otherwise do so, it was if they wanted something to gain from them, and had the means to achieve it. An offer of something the noble wanted, had to have. Or held a secret of theirs, blackmail in the simplest of terms.

The man before Jaune had both of those cards.

"And what would it cost?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady and neutral.

"Nothing."

"W-What?" And there went his composure.

"I said that it will cost you nothing but your time and dedication."

"Forgive me for being doubtful, but... that sounds a bit too good to be true." As much as he hated to admit it, few if any were the people he'd seen that would be willing to show generosity without making it an investment. It made it all the harder to accept this man's words.

"Heh, that's understandable, but let me ask you this, if you had something, anything, be it a heirloom, techniques or else, would you not want to eventually pass it down to someone? To let it carry on its - your legacy? I can understand your doubt, but there are few of us around the world, and there'd be none if said world had its way."

Jaune simply continued to gaze at the man in silence, agreeing with his words, though his weariness didn't allow him to so quickly, openly state that.

"Take your time, Kid. As I said, it's your choice. Here. If you decide to come, just recite what's written on the back to the bartender." The man tossed him a piece of paper, a parchment - a map - Jaune realized as he unfolded it. On its back there was indeed a somewhat long, silly and nonessential sentence, a code, obviously enough.

Looking back up he saw that the man had already turned to leave, a glimpse of his back being all he could catch before he had disappeared in the plentiful crowds.

He looked back down at the map, at the actual city map on the parchment's front. A location in the Mage Quarter was circled.

The Slaughtered Lamb.

* * *

Jaune wearily entered the bar. He had gone to recover his blade and just as hurriedly came back to the Mage Quarter. It felt like half of his instincts were yelling at him to turn back and run, maybe even report it to the guards.

The other half, however, kept reminding him of the progress he hadn't made on his own. Not to mention there was a bias against warlocks, a common disdain, something he could understand was misguided, something he didn't want to join in.

And finally, there was the point that that man knew Jaune was one.

He had come about as nothing less than shady and ominous, unnerving, but should he have just judged him by that? Could he have even? He already knew, there was more than what meets the eye. Skizzix, a demon he may be, was not the bloodthirsty beast of legends. He himself being a warlock wasn't out on a maddened rampage or attempting to subjugate a kingdom.

In the end, it may have been impulsive, but he'd made his choice. The man also knew his secret, after all, even if he too was a warlock. Jaune's family had made it more than clear that he was not to speak that truth to anyone, so all he felt he could do was trust the man's words. He didn't know what else he could do otherwise.

And his words, they had felt genuine to Jaune. This was his bet, his gamble.

He entered the tavern. It was average in size by the city's standards, but that as good as made it quite the large place. It was reaching the point in the evening when patrons would usually flood it, but it wasn't quite late enough yet, thus it felt- was rather empty.

He walked up to the bartender, a rugged looking man with short black hair and a well-kept trimmed beard and mustache. Despite his profession, with his stature and the air about him, he looked like he'd be able to hold his own against a soldier.

"H-Hey.", he nervously greeted.

"Evening, Kid. What brings you to our humble abode and how may I serve you?"

Was this man a warlock as well? Was it a thing that all of them would call you 'kid'? Would Jaune start speaking like that? Tossing aside those among other useless trivialities, Jaune took a deep breath and made his resolve. "Um, Thal'kit...Thal'kituun?" And proceeded to wonder what the heck he'd even just said.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, though after a moment, gave him a nod, along with a friendly smile. "Not the best pronunciation I've heard, but close enough. Nice to meet you, Kid, they call me Junior."

"Ah, Jaune. Um, sorry, but what did I just say?"

"Thal'kituun, Kid. It's in," He took a moment to note if anyone was close by. "In demonic. It means 'Unseen Guest.'"

"Ah, I see..."

"No need to be so nervous. There are few of them, but here is one of the corners we grasp to, a safe haven for us."

"Are you also a... you know."

"I'm not one myself, but one of my nieces is, so I might as well be considered one too. Speaking of," He then turned, and yelled "Miltia!" A girl quickly coming down from upstairs in reply to his howler.

The girl had short black hair, as well as piercing green eyes. She was garbed in a red robe, and had several large red and white feathers above her left ear. At first glance, most would assume her a mage, possibly a fire one since mages tended to liken their dressing style to that of their school or schools' associated colors if any. Not to mention the feathers, very much fitting the flamboyance of said mages.

"We have a guest, a familiar kind."

"Oh?" She gave Jaune a quizzical look, as if a guest was a rarity in a tavern.

"I'll introduce him to the locals." Receiving a nod from Junior, she turned to Jaune. "Follow me." And with just that, she then walked past him, behind the bar and towards the back of the tavern.

After a moment of uncertainty Jaune turned to Junior and after receiving a nod from him, turned and followed after Miltia.

They entered into what seemed to be a small storage room, it having taken not a minute since waqlking past the bar, yet, coupled with the uncertainties and worries Jaune felt, he had already begun to also feel the awkwardness of their short silence.

"So, it's, um, nice to meet you."

The girl turned her head and spared him a look as they moved, and though still there, the glimmer of curiosity she had seemed to have calmed if not died down. "Yeah, same." And her response in turn was nonchalant, uninterested.

Jaune hadn't really had any particular desire to to be the center of attention of anything, his upbringing being far more humble than would be expected of any nobility. "The name's Jaune. Jaune Arc," However, he was nobility in the end of the day, one whom had quite fanciful dreams and a grand legacy that was hard to not look up to and strive after. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." So if not stand out, then he'd still at least wish to be noteworthy within his surroundings.

This time the girl stopped, the glimmer of interest - this time with a certain amusement about it - having returned, added on by the mischievous grin she now wore. "Do they now? Well then, aren't you a charmer?"

"Ah, I mean, I'm not sure..." He wasn't quite sure where she was going with her words, but then again, had he ever a clue as to what to follow up with after the latter part of his greeting? "Um, sorry." He averted his gaze in embarrassment.

Miltia eyed him for a few moments "It's fine, whatever." She then turned around and carried on to and through a door at the back. Not receiving any further response, Jaune hurried after her.

It was... well, not quite massive, not when he'd seen the interior of both their keep and castle, as well as several noble estates, including his own, but this far surpassed any mundane building. What they had entered was a cylindrical stair room, likely around a good five meters in diameter, and downwards it carried on for another twenty or so meters by what he could see.

It was all simple, stone and nothing more, the steps included, a few wooden doors as they moved down the walkway, ones likely not important right now as Miltia simply moved past them not sparring them a glance. There were a few - three - at the bottom as well. For a tavern, even a large one such as in the capital, this basement was far more than expansive.

"Sorry too, I guess."

"Um, pardon?"

"I will admit to being somewhat exci-intrigued over having a new guest, a fellow warlock. It's a rarity, as even when we find those like us, they often choose not to come. In any case, when I saw you, that you're a noble, I became... doubtful of your intentions."

"You could tell I was a noble? Wait, doubtful?"

"Of course. You're of arguably the most renowned family the city has if we don't count the royal family. Yours also actually remember they have legs unlike other nobles. It's no secret you're your own servants, not caring for having many people do your work for you. People can see you outside often, and most have seen most of your family at least a few times. It took a few moments, but it wasn't hard recognizing you. The emblem on your sword definitely didn't make it any harder."

"Oh..." Now that she mentioned it, indeed, his family was an oddity among the nobles, and a surprisingly common sight there where normally only commoners would be seen. It made it all the more depressing thinking over how empty the streets always felt regardless of that.

"Commoners like us, they can be cautious, though more so fearful, sometimes greedy..." Her face contorted into a scowl for a moment, though she was quick to banish it. "But nobles are prideful. Always. And pride can be far more fierce than greed." She then looked him in the eye. "I was - am - still doubtful of you, but, your family's reputation, how it's known to be like. And you, for a noble, the way you act is... different. Strange even."

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome." She gave him a grin, one that carried far more emotion that she'd let show till now. "Now come on, if we keep stopping like this, we'll be here all day." The way she walked now was different. In lieu of the caution in her prior steps, her movements now felt more wild.

"Well then," She said as she spun on her heel, having stopped before one of the three doors at the bottom, the largest of them all. Her actions now carried a certain bravado as her grin remained unmoving.

'Just as flamboyant as a mage.' Jaune thought. 'Heh, I guess warlocks are also supposed to be a kind of mage in the end too, huh?'

"Let me be the first to welcome you, Jaune Arc," She pushed the door open, turning and retreating backwards into it as she beckoned him to follow, her hands spread out wide in a show of grandeur. "To the Slaughtered Lamb's warlock coven!"

* * *

They had entered into a large circular room, it too having one other door leading off to somewhere, while in the middle of it, there was a large open fire pit, though currently unlit. All around there were plenty of shelves, desks and bookcases, and they were indeed tossed all around the place with no regard for order. Torches adorned the walls and some of the support beams, helping assure one could see pretty clearly within the hidden room, though also helping the eerie and ominous feeling it gave Jaune.

Within it Jaune could also see many figures, mages he might've thought by their attire, if not for the obvious point he already knew. Everyone in this room was like him, a warlock.

One of said warlocks who sat a few meters away from them rose up and approached. It was him, the same man that he'd met back in the city, and behind him walking in toe was an imp, one alike Skizzix.

"Good to see you, Kid. I knew my hunch was more than just that." He gave Jaune a friendly smile, and now that Jaune took a look while being less panicked than their first meeting, he took in his appearance. It was rather... plain. He still wore a simple black rode. As for how he himself looked, he had relatively long black hair that went below his shoulders, somewhat unkempt, and a much more well kept beard and mustache that were, for the most part, alike Junior's.

"The name's Zardeth." The man extended his hand.

Jaune hesitated for a moment. "Jaune." But inevitably mirrored the gesture.

"Is a hunch good enough for taking such a risk?" Came Miltia's voice, the irritation behind it evident.

"Ah, Miltia, a grand entrance you made earlier. I'm glad you gave our guest a proper welcome." However, it seemed Zardeth had not, or had chosen not to notice her displeasure.

"Don't try to change the subject! You know how nobles are, how they would deal with us, so how can you always be this rash?"

"Calm down now, Lass, I can plenty see your worries, but you needn't be. I have an eye for such things and do my research. Have I ever misguided us as of yet?" In contrast to Miltia's current demeanor he remained calm, nonchalant.

She glared at him briefly, but eventually decided to drop it, turning and saying "Whatever." as she left.

"Youth, so energetic and hotblooded over everything. Seeing it makes me miss my own." He simply stated as he looked at her retreating form, following it up with a laugh.

He then turned to Jaune. "So, I'm sure you're plenty curious about plenty of things. Don't worry and ask what you will, and I'll try to answer anything I can." The atmosphere around him change with those words, still wearing a cheery expression, but it was obvious his mood was far more serious now. "After all, we always have questions, even someone who's been traveling this path as long as I."

"You're - we're all warlocks here, right?" At the man's nod, he continued. "I... What are we?"

"Heh, I've heard that question better worded before, but I've also heard worse, I guess. We're warlocks, Kid, nothing really much to it. While like anyone we can try and branch out to many different schools of magic, our affinity lies in shadow and fire, and in the demonic, though that last one is a bit hard to clarify in just a few words."

The demonic? Jaune took note once again of the imp beside them, beside Zardeth. It was not too different from Skizzix, though it had a smaller stature, and its skin was of a darker gray hue to Skizzix's red. He also noticed the bracers it wore, something that might've not been too noteworthy if not for the fact that they seemed to emanate a faint, green glow.

"And anyone can tell," Zardeth carried on. "Demons come about as scary to most people, and with good reason. We warlocks are best able to recognize the dangers they pose."

Dangerous? Skizzix? He could barely swing a hatched enough to match Jaune, and even then Jaune was going easy on him. Jaune out of all people was going easy on someone! Jaune was by far no proper warrior, and Skizzix even less so. He barely knew any theory on the basics of magic too, and was unable to use any. And to top that all off, he'd never once seen him really angry in any way or form to begin with. He couldn't imagine Skizzix as dangerous.

"And we're the ones that have the power to control those monsters that everyone else fears. We might be normal people like everyone else, just some branch of mages with their own bag of tricks, but we might as well be a whole different race to them. Just as none will ever accept a demon, no one will accept us, knowingly." He finished.

Jaune put aside his thoughts on how mismatched the definition of monster was for Skizzix, despite him admittedly being far different in appearance to humans. "So, you're saying that rather than warlocks, it's demons people are afraid of?"

"Not quite, but you can put it that way. Our non-demonic selection of magic is not fundamentally different from other mages, and it is indeed true that it's due to demons that our infamy spreads so far."

"Then, what if they didn't fear them?" Jaune's voice held embers of hope.

"I can see you want to say something, Kid. In what way do you mean not afraid?"

"If we can prove that they're not evil, or at least not all of them. That they can be good and bad just like anyone else. Wouldn't that work?"

Zardeth snickered at those words, though the laugh rang hollow, holding no mirth behind it, and the smile he gave Jaune after that was nothing but somber. "Let's humor that notion, Kid, let's assume it true that there are plenty of good demons. So what?"

"P-Pardon?" Jaune's face spelled out confusion.

"So what if we can make the world believe demons to be alike anyone else? Like an other elf or human or whoever else." His face was now deathly serious.

"Then wouldn't people trust them? Trust us?" Jaune asked, almost argued before he caught himself, not expecting himself to get so agitated over mere words, not being someone to get agitated often if ever. Not when it came to voicing it out.

"Even if demons were the friendliest beings you can meet, then they'd still hate us, probably them as well."

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're different, and they're strong. Of course, they vary. They're not really just one race, a large conglomeration of races instead. We just call them all demons, and there's no question they all have a certain connection, but each of them is their own kind, an imp and succubus being as different as a gnome and dwarf, or a human and an elf. Even more so. Regardless, most demonic races are powerful, and all of them are vastly different from the rest of Azeroth's inhabitants."

Zardeth then sighed. "Rarely, dreamers like yourself come by, and those dreams are indeed nice ones, but the world ain't no fairy tail. With demons being fundamentally different, and simply potentially powerful enough to challenge us. What reason more does hate need? We fight our own kind for far, far less. And then there's us, once again, those who command them."

Jaune lowered his gaze, unsure, forlorn of expression. Was it really that impossible? Was consensus something never to be reached? He didn't want to believe that, though he also knew, this was something far beyond his head.

"Um, anyway," For now. "Mages share... no, rather, trade knowledge," A change of topic was all he could think to do. "When it comes to this, being a warlock, I don't have much to offer."

"Well, while we'd indeed enjoy learning a few new tricks, we're willing to take in new recruits, as inexperienced as they are. After all, no one wants to see their craft just up and end, Kid."

That seemed reasonable enough. He still felt somewhat uncertain. but he also felt there might be both hope and kinship to be found here.

And then he took notice of the imp at Zardeth's side again, at those bracers yet again.

"Um, pardon, but what are those bracers on your imp companion?"

"Already rushing to learn. I like it. Though, while it makes it sound nicer, you know as well as I, companion is not the most appropriate word here."

Jaune did, though he hoped it not to be the case, hoped it to be alike with Skizzix.

"Those are it's bindings, we call them bracers of binding. They're what makes sure the little cretin actually listens and doesn't try to backstab us. No one likes unreliable help, after all."

"...This is... Don't you think there could be another way? That you could come to understand each other?"

"Oh, if only the world could work that way, Kid, but as I said, it ain't that simple. You know, I used to be a fanciful one like yourself too, but then," He pulled back his robe, then raising his shirt to reveal-

Jaune gasped. It probably wasn't the most polite and tactful of things to do, but it was hard not to. A scar stretched, going down from the left side of his chest, slightly off from where his heart would be, terrifyingly close to where his heart likely was.

"I didn't complete the ritual right when I first summoned a demon. Didn't want to. I believed, like you, that we could find a mutual understanding. I even thought it had worked, the imp going along with my whims initially. The little bastard was biding his time, and he would've been dealt with me if not for his incompetence."

Jaune looked to the imp beside Zardeth once more.

"It's not him, he's a different one. The one who did this, I dealt with him long ago, unlike how he failed to do so with myself. Had to sear this shut with fire magic and grit through to get him, and I barely made it after that too." He fixed his robes. "But not everyone is as lucky, and most demons have more competence than just that."

"I-I'm sorry... But-"

"I learned that the easy way, unlike Jarel." Jaune's lips shut at those words.

"Junior's a nice guy. Nicer than most who lived his life. Lost his village to bandits, and barely managed to escape with his nieces. There were a few other refugees from there, a few are still in the city here to this day, but most, his brother and sister-in-law included, didn't make it. He wasn't manning the tavern back then. That was Jarel's job."

"He..."

"Yes, he also showed affinity for being a warlock. Was always chipper and friendly. Would try to give advice where he could, and often told people to 'stay away from the shadows'. Heh, that one never was good for business. Shadows came to him though. He became one of us, learned what he could, even got to the point of summoning. Despite my warnings, he decided to also put his trust in the demon he summoned, and I decided to trust in him. Few were as friendly as him, and I expected him to succeed, believed it wholeheartedly."

Jaune was no genius, but one wasn't required to put the pieces of what followed together. His expression had become as mournful as Zardeth's.

"That's right, he summoned one. But it wasn't an imp. Felguards we call em. Doesn't look too different from a human, if you put aside how hulking large they are and their blue, purple or red skin. It was the first and only we'd ever seen, and for him to summon such a powerful demon, it just showed how far his potential went. We could feel the pressure from it alone, and it was staggering. But long story short, Jarel extended a hand to it, didn't force it to obey. It went along for a while, but kept demanding for its thrill of combat, its war. It cared little of what alternatives we offered it, only wanting to quench its bloodthirst. And this one had no cunning, didn't need. Just raw power. Snapped at one point, just cleaved one of our own down, Jarel rushing in to try and stop em, we all did. In the end of the day, we did, but... we had already lost the first it lashed out at, a more than lethal blow, and Jarel had tried to reason with him, his fatal mistake. Our only solace was that only a few of the rest of us had some minor wounds. We had managed to overpower him in numbers. didn't change that our kind came with two less ever since that day."

"I'm sorry..." Jaune wasn't sure what else to say.

"Don't be. It's the past now. Just learn from it. There'll never be a demon that'll truly care for one of us."

The remainder of his stay there was glum. Zardeth tried to pretend, to gloss over it, but even Jaune could see, the man was still faintly shaken at the memories he'd brought up. After what he'd heard, he couldn't put on any cheerful expression, so he'd opted for a neutral one as he was introduced to the other warlocks.

Even later, as he'd left to return to his home, having agreed to study with them, for he still felt a certain kinship, and he knew they were likely his best, if any, chance, he couldn't put under control the jumble that were his thoughts.

He realized it, why Skizzix was so terrified of warlocks, but he could see why they could, in turn, be so guarded - no, equally terrified around demons themselves.

He had begun to feel it too, how impossible it would be to ever find an understanding between demon and warlock. Yet... he had known Skizzix for so long, trusted him. He still did. It was the slither of hope that even now still gave him faith. He couldn't tell Zardeth of him, he felt, not yet, likely not anytime soon, but perhaps someday, perhaps there really was hope, despite everything. That was what he steeled his heart on as he entered through his home's gates.

* * *

It had been two months since Jaune had begun his apprenticeship.

He had learned some things from several of the warlocks there, though it was Zardeth who'd usually teach him what he could.

It had not been by the most well organized of methods. They had initially seen what he was capable of, which was little to nothing at all. Since then, it had been mostly focus on him learning the foundations of magic rather than anything specifically for warlocks, since that too was something he lacked and needed badly.

Eventually, Jaune had trusted his own idea of showing them the grimoire. Unlike his expectations, they had not perfectly been able to decipher all within it, but their results were vastly superior to Jaune's own without a doubt. Zadeth had preposition to him that they copy down its contents, and Jaune had agreed. It may have been a forgotten book, like too many in the royal libraries, but Jaune would have felt not right if he were not to return it eventually.

And eventually he indeed had, the warlocks having copied over its contents in but a month's time. Zardeth had even surprised Jaune as he'd given him a more simplified version of it, another copy he'd personally written, or rather, was still filling in, as they were far from having fully figured out all its secrets.

Through it, they'd learn several new prospects about their art. One such was the ability to 'detect demons', as it was called, the only thing Jaune had properly learned so far aside from far better general magic control than he'd previously had. It was simple in its purpose. One would actively concentrate and feel, much like a sixth sense, the presence of demons around themselves, being able to tell a general direction and distance, to an extent.

Practical? Hardly. But Jaune was happy to be making progress and actually learning something.

He'd also spoken with Skizzix. He felt wrong not to share with him this, or that he was now an apprentice. He'd shared it all. And he'd also spoken it, his trust. He'd told him simply and straightforwardly, much like no human was responsible for another one's unrelated actions, he'd not foolishly judge Skizzix for other demon's actions.

It reminded Jaune that they both trusted each other. Perhaps it was an anomaly. Was it because they were both so weak, so desperate? Maybe. It didn't matter in the end though, for they were truly friends, comrades. As long as that truth existed, he'd dare believe it possible, however difficult, to find peace between not just warlocks, but humans and demons in general.

That, however, was no current concern, nothing they'd be able to have a hand in right now. Rather, they spoke of else. Skizzix told him of how some demons were, at least the ones on Azeroth. As far as his knowledge went, his fellow demons would be gathered in the more 'doomed' - as people described them - lands.

The Searing Gorge, The Blasted Lands, The Badlands, all shambled ruins, lands savaged by magic, presumably demonic, where one could most likely encounter said demons. It was common sense to most.

Skizzix was from one of those places. He did not know which. He had strayed from humans, from most other demons too. As far as he knew, they either made villages, not that different from any other race, or they wandered in small groups or alone. Skizzix was the latter, eventually ending up alone. He hadn't wanted to go into more detail than that.

In the villages, he'd described it as dangerous. They tended to be ruled by power, the strongest of demonic races the head, the chieftains. They lived a militaristic life in the harsh lands they inhabited, and while few possibly could have been governed in different ways, most generally looked down on weakness.

Alone in a dying land was, sadly, a safer haven for him than what should've been their home.

Jaune hadn't told anyone else, none of his family of his apprenticeship. Neither had Skizzix upon his request. And all had continued on at mostly the same pace.

And then came a time, some point after three months since he'd began studying with them, today had come.

Jaune had receive a letter from Zardeth. It was sealed, though that did little to calm the warlock, as he always left a spell on it that made the text fade, only gaining back its visibility when radiated with the fel energies of a warlock.

Jaune was unsure if the man was being overly cautious or even paranoid. He gave it little thought though. He was still slightly grateful that Zardeth made sure his family didn't know through said caution, not that they didn't know of himself being a warlock, but he was still uncertain as to how, or even if he should bring up his current training. Yet anyway.

He brought his attention back to the letter. Zardeth had only sent him letters twice before. It was something he'd saved for important matters, such as the gleeful one over managing to decipher a good portion of the grimoire, and the mysterious one of a surprise that had led to him revealing the simplified version he'd specially prepared for Jaune. Jaune couldn't help but snicker at how excitable and childish the man could be sometimes, as hypocritical as it was for Jaune of all people to think that of someone considering how star struck he himself could get at times.

Opening it, he focused a bit of magic in his hand. If it was simply circulating magical energy, His studies weren't for nothing.

"It's time for a little event; consider it the first of your initiations and ceremonies. Be at the Slaughtered Lamb when the cathedral bells ring at eight." Mysterious as usual, perhaps he'd decyphered or found out of a new spell simple enough for Jaune to learn?

Jaune burned the letter after, a precaution he had to follow, as silly as he considered it.

'Initiation, he'd written?' Jaune might've considered he'd meant a small welcoming celebration, but it'd been a decent while since he had joined, so it was probably too late to be that. Ah well, it probably wasn't going to be something too huge, whatever it was. He'd find out when the time came.

* * *

Jaune was in his usual attire as he entered the Slaughtered Lamb. Black pants, a black shirt with his light armor over it and armored boots on his feet, all topped off with a more vibrant - more mage-like he hoped - hood over his head. Crocea Mors was present as always at his hip.

He nodded to Junior, and decided to linger for a while, since he'd rushed out, even if he would not dare to admit it, quite excitedly, coming in earlier, having yet to hear the bell signifying eight o'clock. If it truly was something urgent, Zardeth would've probably said so in the note, not to mention Junior likely telling him to rush on down to them.

"Hey, Junior. So... how's evening work going?" Despite knowing him for quite some time, Jaune wasn't exactly a drinker, so he didn't exchange that many words with him.

"Same old as usual. Bit of a weak night, tonight though." Jaune and Junior may have not had the most matching interests, often times lacking any proper topic to talk on, but for those known as bartenders, to listen was what half their job entailed, though rarely anyone would hear out their own worries in turn. "Ah, and don't get me started on this one noble who just won't pay his tab, and it keeps going up and up!" But when one was as awkward as Jaune and more socially... challenged, they tended to become good listeners themselves, in lieu of their lack of finding the right words to usually say themselves. The kind that bartenders could really use from time to time themselves.

Also, having seven sisters might've aided in that to some extent. Especially when they were a noble family, never lacking in 'annoying suitors' as they'd put it.

"And so, then, I had to get Jerry to kick the guy out, cause he was, and I quote, calling me a "vile beast", thinking I'm a dragon or something, and trying to stab me with his quill. I tell you, writers are the worst when drunk!" Despite the annoyance in his voice, Junior still let out a hearty laugh at the memory.

"That reminds me of one time when a suitor had come to try and woo my twin sister." Jaune complained in turn.

"I've heard those tales before, Kid. I agree, it gets annoying, but is it that bad really?"

"I know, I thought the same thing when my sisters would complain. But this guy had somehow climbed up on my balcony, thinking it was my sister's, and it was even about six or so in the morning. I... I may have slightly shouted when I woke up to him and thought that he was some thief."

"You screamed, didn't you?"

"No-No!" Jaune grimaced. "Maybe... A little. The guy even had the nerve to think I'm still my sister after the scream. Only realized after he got a proper look at me when I got up from the ground."

"Haha, you'd even fallen off your bed? At least you can't complain it was boring!" Junior was enjoying himself at his bar for once.

"Yeah... I think I'd prefer boring to that."

"Did you toss him out the balcony or something after?"

"No! Bad as he was, I wouldn't do something like that! Also, before i could properly react, my Dad had already come, and it took myself, my mother and a few of my sisters to stop him from doing exactly that. We couldn't stop him from carrying the guy up to the gate and tossing him straight over though. We were worried he might not be alright, but he got up pretty fast and ran off while yelling about how we'd hear from his family or something, so I guess he was fine in the end." Jaune finished with a sigh.

"That's how most nobles are, Jaune. Pushy, prideful, like to flaunt their power and get their way. I don't know if you've realized, but your family is one of the few exceptions."

"Yeah, I've sort of noticed that over the years."

"Real shame, too. We're already pretty prosperous. If we had a few more ones who focused on the practical and what's at hand the kingdom might not even have any problems right now. Heh, look at me, I swear, whenever you're around, I go and start thinking all fanciful like some starry-eyed kid."

"It's not wrong to think about things being better."

"No, it's not. But staying grounded and realistic is most important. Anyway, while there're so many of them that are tardy or incompetent, we at least don't have to worry as much about them seeing what they shouldn't."

"..."

"What? Isn't here the part where you say that everyone'll eventually accepts us? Bygones be bygones, everyone's peaceful and all that?" Junior raised a brow.

"I... Yeah, it usually would be, huh?"

"...Kid, Jaune, don't get discouraged." Junior rested a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I won't deny, I don't believe that exactly happening myself. But there's always a possibility. Maybe not in the exact way we want, maybe a lot more strained a relationship requiring cooperation for certain reasons rather than mutual understanding, but some day, it is completely possible for us to not be shunned, even if it's not for as friendly a reason as we'd want it to be. Such a day might come, and from there, it can get worse, but it might get better as well."

"Thanks, Junior. It means a lot." Jaune gave him a small smile.

"I'm just being realistic. The world's a crazy place, so anything can happen, including that which we hope for." he grinned. "Anyway, I think it's about time."

"Yeah, I'll be off to see Zardeth then. Thanks again, Junior. Hope you have an easier, and like you prefer, more uneventful evening."

"Heh, always hoping for that. And Jaune, feel free to just call me Hei. And while you're down there, tell that bastard to come up sometimes. Even our rats are getting more time in the sun than him."

"Will do." Said Jaune wiith a last smile and nod as he went into the back storage room.

An overly long spiral staircase later, he found himself going through the large doors of the main hall of the coven, Zardeth already there to greet him with a friendly smile.

"Glad you could make it, Kid. After all, this day's supposed to be about you to begin with." He then handed him a strange object. "Here, you'll need this."

"What's this?" Jaune eyed it. It could've passed for some kind of gem or ruby, probably was one, but not normal for sure. It being purple in color, and it was large, enough so that it barely fit in his hand, feeling more like glass than any gem, yet different. One thing he didn't find uncertain about it, however, and that was the magical energy he could feel emanating from it. The demonic energy he could feel from it.

"Your key to initiation. Come on, we'll be using the ritual room." He didn't wait for a responce, walking towards one of the side doors of the large cylindrical main chamber, Jaune noticing several other warlocks also make their way there.

After a moment's hesitation he too followed.

The ritual chamber, as they called it, was the room they used for, as far as he'd seen throughout his time here, larger and riskier spells. Set up with spell formations and more, it had safeties and more, in case of backfire, and was set up such that they could try channeling their abilities together. He had seen them try several of the spells in his grimoire, though to little fruition.

Regardless, whenever something unpredictable was on their mind involving warlock magic, using magic circles, or also called spell formations, which, while taking time to set up, allowed for amplification or better control among other properties, always came in handy. Any mage worth their salt could appreciate their worth.

As they all gathered around a particularly large formation in the middle of the room, one Jaune had not before seen them use, he took a moment to take note of the crystal in his hand yet again.

He thought again of what it felt like.

Taking a bit more notice now he realized it wasn't appropriate to say it radiated demonic energies. No, that was his magic. Having held it for a while, he could feel its tug. It was, somehow, pulling in his mana, trapping it in itself. He was far from all knowing when it came to warlocks or magic as a whole, but he had never seen anything like this before.

He took note of the spell formation around which they had all been gathered now. It was large, more so than any he'd seen them use before. It was called formation more ofthen than circle since they weren't always circular, but this one was, though the notable thing about it was its size, being roughly three meters in diameter.

"Zardeth... What is this?"

"Jaune, it's been a while since you came under our wing. It's definitely been refreshing having a new recruit in quite a while, since back when Miltia joined us. It made me feel nostalgic, of both when she was starting out, and of even when I was young. And honestly, while your understanding of the arts still has a ways to go, you've shown quite the talent for them."

"Um... thanks?" Despite his confusion, Jaune could feel it, could tell. "But what is this formation for?" He may had not known him for that long, but Zardeth was far easier to read when serious, as Jaune had learned by now, noticing the tinges of sadness in his voice.

"Jaune, I ask you to trust me on this." Was all Zardeth simply said in answer.

Trust, huh? Jaune couldn't deny it. He had tried to stay a bit further away from them, as much as he could when these people, mainly Zardeth, were his teachers, but he would have lied if he said he hadn't grown some comraderie with them. A certain kinship. Zardeth, a few of the other warlocks here who he'd gotten to know slightly better, and Junior, Miltia, and even Melanie, her sister, who he hadn't seen as often, her not being a warlock and instead tending to the tavern with Junior, yet all of them, different to quite the degrees were like a family of sorts.

He would have lied if he had said he felt nothing like that towards them. Obviously not as much as his own family, but like back with Skizzix, with them, he felt a certain kinship, a comraderie.

He took a glance at the circle. Intricately woven, what its formations would have been meant to get across was beyond him, though he could tell it was going to be big. At least as much as when they'd tried some of the spells they'd presumed of the more powerful variety.

He looked back to Zardeth. Miltia wasn't around right now, having gone out with Melanie on errands, Junior at the tavern's front and bar as per usual. Most of the warlocks that were part of the coven were here though, some of them now friendly faces to him. They differed, some of dwarven or gnomish heritage, but all of them treated each other like brother and sister alike regardless that.

Jaune took a deep breath, though let it out quickly. "Alright." And stepped forward, up to the formation's edge, where he presumed he'd have to be. Then he noticed one of the other warlocks motioning for him to move somewhat further forward, inward, and so he entered it, now standing inside one of its edges.

"Jaune," Zardeth began. "You're a nice guy. One of the nicest I've known, even more so considering you're a noble. If you'd met Jarel, I'm sure you both would've gotten along no different than long time friends."

Jaune wasn't sure what to say to that. "Sorry..." He had not experienced the loss of anyone precious as of yet, something he could only be grateful for. He could only imagine what it felt like, couldn't imagine what words could help, try as he may.

"...No, I'm sorry."

"What?"

The warlocks around the circle began chanting, and the formation radiated beneath his feet. He stepped back, attempting to leave it, but he felt something block his path, and after turning, noticed that push as he may, some form of invisible blockade hindered him.

"Zardeth? What's going on? Let me out!"

"Jaune, I've seen warlocks come and go, some as young as you, and far too many times did they go because of exactly such kindness as yours." His expression was now naught but a saddened one, the mirth that Jaune had become accustomed to seeing on his face nowhere to be found. "People would call it luck, being one of our kind. Be it bad or good, however, depends on who you ask. Whether this power is worth it. It's the same with you, good or bad, you've had the luck of becoming a warlock."

Energy began to swirl within the formation, in the opposite end of where Jaune stood.

"Whatever your view on it, it comes with its burdens. I also once hoped for the same things you do, I learned the hard way that not all things in this world can have that happy ending, but luckily, I had learned it exactly the hard way, not the worst way."

"Zardeth, what are you doing?" Jaune tried to follow his line of thought as he did his best to supress his panic.

"Jaune, I found out the hard way that some things about being a warlock can never be pretty, as much as we wish they were. Jarel, however, as well as other warlocks I've known from long past had found that out the worst way. That's why they're not here now. We persecute and murder even our own, so how could we expect demons to have the slightest of care for any of us?"

Jaune's eyes widened in realization.

"Jaune, you chose to walk the path of a warlock, to study under me, and I chose to take you in as my disciple. I'm sorry, I've lost too many apprentices."

Jaune glanced at the energies once again, and he could see it, a figure. It still wasn't quite there, still hadn't materialized yet, but he knew what was coming. A demon.

"Zardeth, we can't do this!"

"That innocence you have, you don't need to lose it, but it doesn't belong in your craft. I'm sorry, Jaune, I'll understand if you hate me for this, if you never forgive me, but I won't lose another student again!"

The chants of the surrounding warlocks ended, and the swirling energies before Jaune finally took proper shape. The intial body looked almost human, but as the energy surrounding the figure dissipated, the diffences quickly became quick to spot.

The figure was a female, nearly as tall as Jaune. She had long red hair held back in a ponytail, and she was covered in what seemed to be armor, bronze by the looks of it, made with the obvious intent of mobility, though still offering substantial protection. Weapons were also visible at her back, though from in front of her, Jaune couldn't quite tell what they were.

She herself, aside from red hair, had emerald eyes that seemed to glow omniously, as well as a set of white horns atop her head, slightly curved at both their base and tip, each nearly as long as the length of her face. He could see, while not too clearly, a red thin tail of sorts behind her, and on her back were a set of large wings, spanning a meter each, though far too small to realistically lift a human-sized body off the ground. The last noticable feature was her feet, taking the form of red hooves instead.

Jaune turned to Zardeth. "Z-Zardeth, what are you doing?!"

"What I believe is right. I told you already, Jaune, you need to learn, lest you end up consumed by a demon some day yourself!"

"I-"

"That circle is a new formation, one from your grimoire. We couldn't find the entirity of its basis of summoning, but we saw it could hold secure the beast until a contract is forced. And that soul gem in your hand is one we've learned to craft through our powers. With it, the contract will be absolute and there won't be any threat."

"This isn't right, Zardeth, this shouldn't be done to anyone!"

"Perhaps, but I allowed myself to be convinced before, made the wrong choices too many times. This is the only choice I have!"

Jaune prepared to speak again, but quickly stopped himself at seeing Zardeth. Looking at him, he saw iit in his eyes, the worry, the conviction, and most notably, the desperation. Jaune knew that emotion well.

He understood. He could see why Zardeth was doing it, why he felt it right. But Jaune couldn't agree.

Jaune looked towards the demon before him.

She looked dazed, likely confused too, though it seemed she was regaining her bearings quickly. Obvious fear flashed in her eyes, much like with Skizzix back on that first day, but it seemed that she was quick to forget it, or mask it, as her eyes gained a determined glint and she began to struggle againstt the invisible bounds that held her.

He then looked to Zardeth's minion, for there was no other way to call it. The demon under his will. Then he realized, had he even known its name?

it had one, but whether he'd learned it or not, he'd not thought of it. He'd intentionally thought away from it, not wanting to address the issue he had with doing such a thing. And now he looked at the demon, the imp, expression forlorn, eyes downcast, just off to the room's side as he simply didn't seem to even desire to observe.

He looked to the demoness before him again. Her expression still held determination, but now it also held a mixture of desperation and anger, even if she did well to hide most of it. He tossed the word 'monster' as he looked at her, at the imp behind Zardeth, and then? Then he closed his eyes and recalled it. He recalled Skizzix, the genuine smiles he could wear, the laughter he could join in, the times they'd spent training, or simply the time they'd spent together at all, be it the two of them or his entire family.

He remembered of the time he camped in the library's open roofed garden, as foolish as it'd been, especially after having received an invitation to just spend the night in the keep it was within. He'd done it just so he could be the first to check out that new tale, a simple story of adventure, the one he'd read over with Skizzix, like many other. A monster, Skizzix, huh? Absurd.

"Jaune, we can't hold the circle forever! Focus your mana on the crystal, and then on the demon. That's a Succubus, they're powerful magicians, but they specialize in deception, yet this one, while I have seen only very few of them, I've never seen one like her, with so much raw physical power. Hurry!"

Jaune couldn't deny one thing, though, he understood Zardeth. His reasoning. He agreed, Zardeth had made the choice he thought right.

Jaune firmly grasped the crystal, the soul gem, raising it high.

...

And then he too, like Zardeth, did what he believed right.

The crystal met the ground fast, proving not too different from glass in this regard as well, cracking and breaking at the force. Quite some time having passed already and their control already waning, the added disruption to the circle from the impact, as well as the distraction it presented to all of the now shocked and surprised warlocks finally led to the spell formation breaking, and the demoness found herself free of her former holds.

"Jaune, what are you doing?!"

"What I also thought right. I'm sorry, but I-"

"Look out!"

Jaune couldn't quite turn fast enough at Zardeth's warning, getting shoved to the side as the succubus ran past him, her weapons not drawn. 'Fast!' He'd been taken on several hunts with his father, and if anything, he'd have compared her pace to that of a dashing wolf, or, in other words, frighteningly fast. The formation now broken, the barrier that stopped him from leaving was also gone, and she made no attempts to wait as she ran past everyone and out the door.

"Jaune, do you know what you've done? We've released a demon in the city!"

"But I... I couldn't just accept it. Binding her, enslaving her or anyone like that."

"And that foolishness could've cost you your life! She could have murdered you then and there! And now that demon's lose."

"S-She is. But maybe we can talk to her. I know it's bad, but if we get a chance to reason with-"

"You can't be serious! I was rash, in trying to make you understand when it'd been such a short time, that was a horrible mistake on my end. However, you still want to take such risks after this? She's a succubus at that. They're known for their natural talent in powerful magic, including being deceptive ones, more so than even imps. And that one was physically strong, very strong. If she had the opportunity to become so powerful in might, who knows how potent her magic would be? You won't be able to fight her. And you're telling me you hope to reason with her instead?!"

"It's the right thing to do, it's our fault she got pulled here from wherever she was!" With those words, he rounded on his heel.

"Jaune, don't!" Zardeth's cries went on deaf ears, Jaune having turned to chase after the succubus before anyone could properly react. If he gave them the chance, he knew they'd stop him for his own safety, they weren't bad people, whatever warlocks were made out to be like. That didn't mean they didn't do bad things, sadly, this being one such. But it was as much his mess now as it was theirs.

Finally reaching the staircase, he could hear commotion from above, and hoped it was only panic at seeing a demon and nothing worse.

Powerful, Zardeth had said. That she was dangerous. Likely the case if he fought her. Just off the display of speed from earlier, he could see she was strong. Far stronger than Skizzix or him. And that was not even counting how strong her magic could be, or him not even knowing what it consisted of. But shes'd also, in the end, reacted not much different from how Skizzix had. Bar being braver, more unyielding, she too was simply afraid because of what had just transpired.

Entering the tavern, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he saw it was mostly fine, only a few chairs having been pushed over, no customers at current, a slow time of the day, though more likely the few there might have been here were scared off due to the passing demon. He dashed out, before even a shocked Junior to the side could call out to him. The city was large, but he had to find her before something even worse happened.

* * *

A female form bolted across the darkened alleyways of Stormwind.

She moved at staggering speeds, having lost her pursuers, several guards, some time back. Taking a moment to rest, she huddled in a hidden corner.

Contemplating, uncertain of what to do, when...

"Um, hey there. I, uh, I know I-"

Recognition flashed in her eyes. She was already on her feet, spear raised and pointed at him, eliciting a startled yelp as he fell back.

The fear in his eyes from her less than friendly gesture was evident, yet he didn't seem to carry the intent of running. "W-Wait! I mean you no harm. I... I know that that's hard to believe considering everything. I know that we did something horrible to you, but... I want to help fix this however I can."

She simply stared at him. One of the people who had brought her here. Yet, he too was the one who obviously disrupted that binding spell, whatever it was.

She lowered her spear, though remained vigilant. "How did you find me?" Whether she meant her current position or as to when they'd pulled her away into wherever she was now, she wasn't sure.

"I, um, am still not too sure how my magic works, sort of, but I guess this was a kind of spell we recently discovered. It doesn't really have a name yet, and, at least I'm not really sure how it works either, but it kind of allows me to sense demons that are somewhat close around me."

Had that been how they'd first located her? No, that didn't matter right now. "Why... did you bring me here?" She had heard of warlocks, any demon had, yet the young man before her didn't seem to quite match the tales of them. Perhaps those with him earlier could have more fit that image she had, but he seemed different, from both them and any warlock's general depiction. She did sense a certain familiarity about him as well, however, it was something she couldn't quite place.

"I... We... I'm sorry. I know it would sound like some bad joke to say they weren't as bad as it seemed, that telling you there was bad blood between them and demons wouldn't excuse what they had done." It definitely wouldn't, but she believed she knew better than most how judgemental anyone could be, so she listened on.

"I don't even know how to explain this right. They... thought it was fine to control demons, that they were simply backstabbing them before being backstabbed themselves if they had dared to trust them. That had happened before, and they didn't want to risk trusting demons again." That was a weak argument, but she could at least understand where it came from.

"Then why did they bring me here?" That was something it hadn't explained, however. After all, it wasn't just that they summoned her, it was that he was the one before her. Accustomed to warlocks only as far as tales of them went, it didn't mean she couldn't figure out that he, being there with her in that strange magic circle, was likely the one meant to take control of her. The one whom had spoken his disagreement with exactly that.

"They didn't like - were worried that I feel it right to trust demons. I know it's hard to believe, that I didn't even realize, but they tried to get me to follow through with... that ritual. Maybe they thought it'd change my mind, and that I'd be safer. I... I couldn't agree with that. With what it- I'd have done to you or any other in your place."

"Weren't you afraid?" She asked, genuinely curiousity in her voice. "I just pushed you aside, but there was nothing that was stopping me there from just pulling out my weapon and cutting you down. Weren't you afraid that it would end up not too different from those other tales of my kind you said you had been told of?" She watched him carefully as she waited for his response.

"I... honestly didn't really think about that." Emerald eyes slightly widened at that response.

"Why? My kind, it's not just warlocks, you know how the world looks at us. You... Didn't you think I would be like all the rest?"

"I don't think that's right, at all. To judge someone on their race, or the actions of someone else. Humans also do bad things at times, but, I mean, we don't take any random human to be held accountable for another's actions." His words were so obvious, simple ones, a mere 'yes' being the unmistakable answer to them, yet she'd never heard any put it that way when speaking of her kind.

"Why... How would you help me? Can you send me back?"

"I don't know. But it's my fault this has happened to you, and I'll do what I can to make it right. I don't know how, but I'll search for a way to teleport you back. If I have to I'll even escort you there personally, however far it is!"

Those were grand declarations. She had heard such before. She'd come to know when others would put on an act, all to facilitate their gain. But with this man, it didn't feel such with him. There was something genuine about him. His words felt earnest. Like any other human, he didn't know her, but unlike them, he did not rush to proclaim he did. Once again a feeling of familiarity tugged at the back of her head.

"You understand that the latter is the most likely outcome, right? I don't know much about magic, neither do I know all of the corners of the world, or in which one I am now, so not just going back to where I was, however far it is from here, but we'll also have to wander and search for my home for who knows how long." Strangely, she didn't feel too disappointed at the scenario she'd just hypothesized. There were things to miss from her home, but... being able to be far from it, to escape it - albeit by these questionable means - wasn't that what she wished for?

"E-Even then, I'm the reason you're in this position to begin with. An Arc would... no, I would never accept not correcting this. As much as it is in my power, I will help you get back to your home. I give you my word on that, and an Arc never goes back on their word.

'Arc...' That name. Spoken of even in demonfolk's tales of old. That's what he reminded her of. "What's your name?"

"Ah! Um, my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sw-nevermind, it's probably not the best time for that." She eyed him curiously for a moment, but put aside the awkwardness in his introduction. She wasn't the best at them either when trying to make them genuine. Rather, she thought over the name. It was almost like 'hers'. Jeanne Arc, it was. 'Was this man connected to that story of old?' and why did that seem to fill her with some form of hope, why did it push her to trust him?

They remained in silence for what felt like far longer than the few seconds it really was before she spoke anew. "I... don't think I'm very welcome in this city.", and she knew she wasn't, and shouldn't be by anyone, yet for some reason she couldn't help but want his words, this human before her's words to be true, to be able to trust them.

"I... Yes, I'm sorry. I can't quite say everyone here is too... welcoming." He shuffled awkwardly.

"I can understand where they'd come from. If I... What of you? If I accept your offer, it'll cost you much. You'll have to deal with me for far longer than you'd probably like, and you'd risk bringing the ire of your people for dealing with a demon. Are you truly fine with that?" She found herself more anxious over his answer than expected.

"As I said, I give you my word. I brought you into this mess, and I won't abandon you right after that. And... as I said, does it matter if you're a demon? You haven't done anything wrong. If anyone has a problem with you simply due to that, then they're in the wrong!" those words had come out with a lot more passion than the rest of his awkward exchange, something she couldn't help but feel reassured by, even slightly amused.

"A-Also, considering what I did, you shouldn't be apologizing for me having to deal with you." he turned his head away. "I should probably be the one apologizing for you dealing with me..." Blushing in embarrassment over the misfortunes he'd caused this girl who was the one apologizing to him.

'Wait, was he blushing?' She brough a finger to her lips as she contemplated for a moment, not even realizing when she'd dropped her gaurd and lowered her spear. 'When they would blush, it's said that it means they... Ah, right, it meant-'

"Ah! A-Ah, no, no, sorry! I didn't mean to imply anything indecent!"

"...Indecent? U-Um, so anyway..." Jaune quickly and masterfully turned the conversation away from its awkwardness. "It's probably not safe for you here, so maybe it'd be best if I took you home, there we could-" she heard no further than that, feeling heat creep up her face.

A succubus - and by extension, their male counterparts, the incubbus, had only one thing on their minds, most people would say. A prepostorous lie, obviously. Though some might've been better off instead asking in what way that supposed thing was on their mind. 'Ta-Take me to his home? But we just met, it's too fast, too indecent!' She inwardly cried her laments, unnoticing of the boy's cluelessness to her true current ordeals.

"Hey, are you alright...? Ah, sorry, I still haven't gotten your name. Um, but before that, you seem very flushed. Did you get hurt? We shou-" Ah, and he didn't even know her name yet. They were going too fast, far too fast! Humans were too quick to jump to these indecencies, just like in the tales she'd heard!

"I-I think the city's too dangerous, yes! It would be best I vacate the premise first, and we can discuss further outside its gates."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure how easy it would be to get out, and if you're feeling unwell, it would be all the worse."

Ehem," She took a moment to recompose herself. "I believe I can manage to maneuver outside. Is there a moat beyond your walls?"

"Yes."

"How vast would the village outside them be?"

"It's an immediate forest a couple of tenth meters after the walls. There are several villagers but they're quite a bit further away."

"So the natural forests and mountains allow for a safer foothold, I see. Then I think I have a plan, of sorts. If you can find me through that detection ability of yours, I think it would be best to meet up at the break of dawn some ways into this bordering forest." She said a bit too quickly.

"Well, all right." Not noticing the relief she showed at his agreement, he carried on."Then I'll go and see what I can find and be there at dawn, I promise." After that came a few moments of awkward silence, none really knowing where to go from there, and just as Jaune thought it perhaps right to give his goodbye and get a move on-

"It's Pyrrha."

"Huh?"

"My name. I'm sorry, I was very slow to give it."

"Ah, well, once again, my name's Jaune. And it's nice to meet you... though, with these circumstances..."

"No, Even with them, it is indeed nice to meet you, Jaune. I have had a... not too decent picture of humans painted before me, and while I am still unsure of it as a whole, meeting you, the first human I have ever met, has given me a different view to consider. I am genuinely glad to meet you, regardless of the circumstances." She smiled at him, an easy action for her, but rarely coming by genuine desire, yet she felt her lips turn to it so easily right now.

"I-I see. I'm also glad to meet you too, Pyrrha, despite the circumstances. And i promise I'll do all I can to fix this."

"I believe you," She straightened herself. "However, I think it's time we act now." After all, she couldn't let herself be careless for too long. "I'll make my way outside the gates. Do you have any map on hand? it could prove quite useful." The situation was urgent. She was in the middle of a human city, a large and powerful one, and was considered hostile.

"Ah, yes." Jaune shuffled through his pocket, finding it. He wasn't sure why he took the one Zardeth had given him when they'd first met. He tended to have it on hand, even though he knew well both the location of the Slaughtered Lamb and the city in its entirety. Perhaps he kept it for the phrase?

Taking a moment ,he showed her best as he could the key points she asked about.

"Then I'll meet you outside the walls, Jaune. Luck be with you."

"Ah, um, thanks. Good luck to you too, Pyrrha."

And so they parted, Jaune rushing back to the Slaughtered Lamb, deciding to trust in her abilities as he watched her form quickly dash out of the alleyways at a staggering speed. If it was just managing to escape, now with a map in hand too, he felt she would manage it.

* * *

"Was about four of em when she just rushed in here, and all of em just scrammed straight out. Bound to be at least one that just goes home and pretends nothing happened, and one who probably thinks he had too much to drink tonight. You know there's bound to also be one who reports this, though." Junior's tone was anything but his usual pleasant one, but the angered words weren't directed at anyone, just simple venting.

Or so Zardeth would've liked to believe. "i know, Junior, I know." But he could tell there was displeasure focused towards him, and he couldn't disagree with it.

"We still haven't found him..."

"I know!" Zardeth snapped. "I... I'm sorry. I'm worried about him too. That damn new ritual, we didn't know it would be this taxing! We can't even gather enough power to even use sense demons. It's pathetic, we just wandered aimlessly across the city like rodents across our tavern, to no damn avail!"

"Zardeth took notice of how Junior pulled away his drink. "That's probably for the better." He didn't protest.

"It's been a few hours now." Junior said forlornly. "Most of the warlocks have come back. I hope my girls come back soon too, otherwise I'll be leaving you to tend to the bar for the night and going out."

"If only I had thought Miltia how to detect demons, we'd be able to group up and follow her." Junior couldn't say he'd ever seen Zardeth like this before. He'd heard of how he'd been with Jarel, though he and the twins had arrived some time after his passing. Perhaps it was all adding up, he could only assume.

"Zardeth, while I disagree with what you did, and I won't say it's not your fault, I can understand what your intentions were."

"They were all wrong, I was a rash fool!"

"Likely, but we have to focus on what's important now. Jaune's still out there as far as we know, still safe, and the demon might've decided to hide away and not reveal itself jab in the middle of hostile territory."

"I know, and that's what worries me. We can't locate Jaune, but he can locate the demon. If he ends up in some isolated area with it... if he-"

"Um, hey. Did I hear my name by chance?"

"Jaune!" Both men exclaimed with obvious relief in their voices.

"Thank goodness you didn't confront the demon on your own!" Zardeth almost cheered, but a moment later, despite the relief on his face now, his mood plummeted much to what it was before.

"I-I... I'm sorry. What I did, how I endangered you-"

"Zardeth, please wait. I... I heard you both talk, and you've told me before, about your... experiences with demons. I... I can't say I'm not mad. I completely disagree with what you did. I am angry that you did it, and I'll probably be even more once I sit down to think it over. But... I understand you only meant well with it."

"Jaune..."

"It would be best if we try to fix this first, right? We made this mess, we have to then make sure things end right."

"No, this... It was my mistake."

"I also followed through with it. Besides, I, you- we're both in this now. And I'll do what I can, but I don't know if I can do this on my own. I'll need your help, Zardeth, please."

Zardeth took a moment to look at him, the boy- no, the man before him. When had he grown so much? His flaws were still there, he knew well those would not disappear in the snap of a finger, but the determination and drive he felt from him now. Perhaps he was always like that, and he'd just failed to even properly know who his disciple was. Regardless, he had failed as a teacher, and it was about time he acted to fix that.

"Alright. First, we'll need to track the demon down. Jaune, I know you can do that, but we've been left depleted of mana for our magic after the ritual. The demon is likely in hiding, so we can presume the city won't be in much danger immediately, but..." but what if someone fell victim to it? "No, we'll need to make sure we avoid any tragedies. We might be powerless in magic, but we can swing a sword or stick, and we have numbers. We'll make it work. We'll need to gather everyone, and you'll have to be the one to lead us. If you and Miltia can use some magic to support us when we find the demon, then-"

"Um,"

"Yes?" Zardeth was quick to bring his attention to Jaune. Communication was key right now.

"Well, that won't be necessary, actually." Jaune shuffled awkwardly.

"Pardon?"

"Well, I actually did confront her, the demon. Though it was more talk to her than anything, really."

"What?" He was shocked, but he reeled himself in. "And what happened?"

"Did you die?"

"It's no time for stupid jokes, Junior!" Zardeth roared, anger evident.

"Calm down. Speaking of it, notice Jaune's expression, will you?"

"What?"

"You don't go being a bartender for ten years without learning to tell what people are feeling. There's urgency in his tone as well, but you can tell, he was calm as to the grievances of a loose demon you presented. I dare believe he may well have found a solution there."

"Ah, well, I actually did talk to her, as I said, and, well, it wasn't really that different from anyone else, really. We kind of found a mutual understanding."

"You... did?" Calling Zardeth's tone surprised would've been an understatement, though his face hardened a second later. "No, Jaune, we can't allow it to happen. For them to fool someone again. They can whisper sweet words to you, but they never feel any obligation to anyone but themselves. Believe me, I wish it was otherwise, but..."

"I... I understand it can be dangerous, but I trust her, Zardeth. I don't know if I can read people too well, probably not, but I still feel like it wasn't wrong to trust her. So please, trust in me."

"Jaune, I...I can't..." Zardeth seemed to struggle for words, though likely more than that.

"I..." Jaune took a deep breath, finally resolving himself. "I have tried what I could from the grimoire before. I told you already, but, I lied, Demon Skin wasn't the only spell I had ever managed to use from it. On an off shot, I had once managed to do a summoning, much like this one, most likely." He could see the surrpirse on both Zardeth and Junior's faces.

"I didn't know what it did before it was already over and too late, and I had summoned a demon, an imp." He noticed Zardeth visibly flinch at that. "But I saw he was afraid, more so than even me. It's a long story, but, I tried to talk to him, I didn't even know how to bind him to begin with, not that I ever would have, and in the end I decided to trust him. For years since then he's lived with us, with me, with my family and he... he's become part of it." Zardeth felt lost for words at that revelation, Junior not far off.

"I am probably too naive at times, and I do know there are demons which aren't good intentioned, but I know there are ones like you and me. Ones who don't just want to cause conflict, mayhem or worse. I know she could be either, and all I'm doing is choosing to trust her, but I feel it right to do so, just like at the time with that imp, Skizzix, who is as much an Arc in everything but name. So, please, Zardeth, trust me."

"It's never an easy choice," Junior began before Zardeth could. "but while you've trusted your students and allowed them to make wrong choices, you've done the same with their right ones. I know it's not easy, Zardeth, but I know you'll do what's right."

After a few moments, Zardeth closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then focused his gaze on Jaune again. "What did you talk of with her?"

Jaune's expression brightened, though he, too, didn't waste time and focused back on the issue at hand. "We talked for a while, but for the most part, we decided it best for her to leave the city as fast as possible. I gave her a map of it and she told me she would be able to make it out on her own. We agreed to meet at daybreak. I promised I'd find a way to get her back to her home. Do we have anything, any means to send demons back?"

"No," The answer was sadly instantaneous. "But there might be in your grimoire. You returned it to the library, I presume?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that's fine. We already have a copy, and I've given you one partially deciphered one. I also have a second copy I had made, I'll get it in a moment and give it to you, it might give you some ideas, but we have yet to find any such spell that could make a path to wherever we call demons from, not from it. Wait here, I'll be back in a moment."

Jaune and Junior remained in the room as Zardeth rushed behind the counter and towards the coven.

"So, what do you intend to do if we can't find a way to send that demon back, Jaune?"

"...As I said, I promised I'd help her get back. If I have to I'll escort her there, even though we'll have to even search for it to begin with, but... I'll not go back on my promise."

"...I see. Just... watch your back, alright?"

"I will." Jaune nodded back, and tried to give him his best reassuring smile, despite his own concerns over the recent developments.

"Jaune, here." Zardeth called out as he came back with several tomes in his hands. "This is one of the two full copies. And this, this is my personal grimoire. I've only ever recorded what I already know in it, but it may be of aid. After all, if you can manage to summon on a fluke, then it's as good a bet as any."

"Then-" A loud gallop was heard from outside, and walking up to the door, Junior saw the one dismounting. "A guard." He grunted in annoyance and worry.

"Good evening," The man in question said, though the pleasantry of his words didn't match the hostility of his tone. "I've heard some rumors of this establishment of yours as of recent, and, while I don't mean to offend you by implying anything, I must inspect it to make sure there are no... issues as to whom you give haven to."

"Damn!" Zardeth cursed. "There were so few patrons, but still too many. And now a guard will be running an inspection we can't deny, and we've done nothing to conceal the coven's entrance!"

Jaune didn't need to be told what that meant. He had been told to keep under lock and key his warlock nature by his family ever since they'd found of it. After all, they'd enlightened him many a times as to what would happen to a warlock if discovered in the city. His thoughts jumped in a panicked dance as he tried to rationalize what to do.

"Jaune, I don't know how this'll go, but just act natural." Zardeth whispered to him. "You're an Arc, you can turn away the word of a simple soldier about yourself being involved. The others too, they can't be involved in this so easily when they don't live here. If all goes right, I might be even able to make it out that I threatened to harm the twins, forcing Junior into having him allow my coven, no, lair, to be situated here. Then, I'll be the only target of the city's ire."

Jaune found himself lacking in words. How had he decided that so fast, without any hesitation? It had reminded him of why he had come to respect and trust this man so fast. His means were wrong, but his intentions were always for the good of all of the residents here. It made his panic even greater at that thought of what would happen to him if he did as he had said.

Panicked, he thought and though, and then he thought on one particular point of his. 'Make it out as if I've threatened them.' he said? He focused mana in his hand, remembering one of the more simple spells he'd been thought. He still had difficulty with it despite that, but he could manage it, feeling his mana gather, whispering a short chant as it swirled into dark energy, far smaller than what it should have been, but lacking as it was, it was still a bolt of shadows, or as it was called, the Shadowbolt spell.

Zardeth hadn't noticed, his attention focused on Junior. "Sir, as I said, step out of the way, or I'll have to detain you!" The guard pushed in, and Jaune thought decisively. 'It's now or never."

"You are to tell no one!" He yelled, turning towards Zardeth who in turn turned to him, surprise all over his face. "Don't look at me with such a, uh... a flabbergasted expression! You are to tell no one of the spell I cast, do you hear me!" He shook the hand that held the Shadowbolt angrily, or so he hoped it looked as it threatened to disappate, already barely holding with his lacking control. "Just tell them you summoned it or something, but if I find out you, uh, ratted me out, I swear, I'll-" And then, pretending to have just noticed the guard, he turned to him and gave him his best surprised, and hopefully not desperate, expression he could give.

"Um, damn it, another witness!" He overreactedly yelled, but luckily, the guard's attention was on the ball of shadows in his hand rather than his lacking performance. "I can't let you tell others about this!" As he said that, he threw the bolt, off course as he could, but the guard didn't have time to see that, already having turned and running in a panic. A moment later, the bolt impacted the wall, and barely did anything to it, and one could also hear the horse gallop away with panicked yells of 'Yah!' and 'Get' riling it on in its pace.

"J-Jaune, what did you do?!"

"I-I don't know! I panicked, and, I mean, you were going to do something like that too, but I didn't feel it right, so... I panicked!" His words came out quick, almost jumbled, as he took full realization of what he'd just done.

"Jaune, this... this isn't good. I... I don't know. We need to think of something. Even with your family name, after that, it won't go unnoticed."

He had realized that... now. What could happen to his family? And if they found Skizzix? He dared not think how bad it could get from there.

The next few minutes were spent in debates before it was decided, Zardeth and Jaune would both leave for his home, the Arc manor. There were problems to be solved, and they were a plenty.

* * *

Jaune was currently at home, on a rather large circular table, around it himself, his parents, Skizzix and Zardeth.

Telling them of his recent apprenticeship had come about as not too bad, and after something like Skizzix whom had been introduced to the family years ago, this probably was left quite a bit more devoid in its surprise factor.

The ritual that Zardeth forced on Jaune, however, was not so well accepted. Zardeth had been open about it, not trying to play innocent, and willing to accept any well deserved wrath, and it might have indeed ended such if Jaune hadn't barely managed to diffuse the situation.

Skizzix himself had been more trusting than not of Zardeth with the first revelation, or more so trusting in Jaune, but had also become guarded and nervous after the second. And then there was Jaune's impromptu performance.

The situation had degenerated a lot after, but the sheer urgency of the matter allowed them to be civil enough for them all to try and reason, and find the best approach.

Zardeth was ready to take the blame. Show his powers publicly and turn himself in. Pass off Jaune as having been some illusionary trick of his, or the guard having recollected wrong in the panic of Zardeth 'threatening Jaune'. Jaune couldn't accept that, however.

Zardeth's sacrifice was not something he felt like agreeing to, hypocritical as it was. And not just because he'd come to be involved in what led up to it. He didn't want this man, his teacher, to die.

He'd even still be observed for some time, most likely. Would he be able to meet with Pyrrha then, or help her in any way? He'd given her his word.

And he'd thought over how he could also endanger his family, Skizzix included. No, there was one way he could think of, and no one would've liked it, but it was all he had.

"I know it sounds crazy, but if you exile me and I leave, before they could even react since it'll take a bit of time since I'm an Arc, we could make it look like I defected. That way no one will be in danger."

"How can you say that?!" His mother disagreed. "Do you realize you'll not only be left on your own, but you'll also become a wanted man?"

"I mean, I'll be with Pyrrha, and it's not like I haven't thought of being an adventurer a lot of times, you know, haha," He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "And I'd have had to have left since we'd be trying to find her home anyway, so it's practically the same. Sort of."

"Son," His father then spoke, tone steady. "Your humor is misplaced. Do you even realize what you're saying?" His father was emotional, easy to anger, so when he reached a point at which he went full circle and back to this calm demeanor, it felt far more terrifying than any rage he'd spoken out.

"I do."

"I think you don't."

"No, Dad, Mom, I really do. I... I know that however I put it, this is... I can't even put it in words. But... We all know it, that Zardeth will be executed if something isn't done."

"And this is the thing that needs to be done?"

"I don't know, but it's all I can - could think of. I can feel the weight of this choice, and even then, you're probably right, I still can't comprehend how much heavier it is than I'm imagining. But..."

"You realize, this isn't just going to hurt you, right? Your teacher here and the other warlocks you get along with, and us, your family, do you not think of how we'd feel towards your pain?"

"I do... Believe me, I do. I... I thought it over and over, trying to find other ways, but this is all that comes to me."

"And what of if you went? if we put aside the loneliness and whether we'd even be able to see you again?" His mother, less emotion held back, said. "When people come to hunt you since you're considered a criminal, a dangerous convict?"

Jaune found it difficult to hold his gaze with his parents, but he couldn't relent here. "I understand, but I thought about that. If you were to openly exile me, but call in a favor. I know it sounds questionable, but they'd understand you just want one of the family to be safe so people won't think over it much. And considering we're held in high esteem, they might be willing to just allow me to be exiled and not chase after me anymore. I know I'd still not be allowed here anymore, but that would fix it-"

"Fix it how? You'll never be able to return to your home!"

The room remained silent after the outburst, suffocatingly so, before Jaune's mother continued. "Jaune, you realize, even if a lot of the Arcs down the line, even myself included, have gone adventuring as it's called, you're not just going out to become some freelancer. You're getting exiled. This... it's not right..."

"...I know... Mom, Dad, believe me, I know this isn't good, but it's the best I can manage."

"We all make our mistakes, Son, and have to live with them. Are you fine with it, with willingly making this one?"

"Dear, what are you saying? You can't tell me that you'll accept this."

"I don't like it either, darling, but I understand why he does it. It won't make it any less of a mistake, but those are what we grow from. Our eldest also grew from her own to become who she is now. I was happy Jaune tried to take after her as often as he did, I just wish he didn't go as far as her too."

His mother''s expression betrayed her discontent, but the steel behind her eyes was also easy to see. "Are you truly resolved with this choice, with this mistake you're going to intentionally make?"

"I-I'm sorry... Yes, I am."

"Then you will make one more promise too." Her tone became gentler as she said that. "That you will also find a way to fix this which you will do now. That you'll come back to us again, Jaune. Please."

"I promise," He felt tears sting the edge of his eyes. "I don't know how, but I promise, I'll come home again. Arc's word."

"Good," His mother had already come up to and wrapped her arms around him, neither being able hold back their tears anymore. "If any Arc promise is to never be broken, it's this one, you hear?"

"Yes."

She then looked him in the eyes. "And I promise you, we shall make it so that the kingdom won't dare raise an an arm against you as long as you show it no hostilities."

"...Thank you..."

They both felt another embrace as Jaune's father joined them.

"Jaune, I don't know this demo-this girl, but since you trust her, I'll decide to do so too, but never stop watching your back."

"I promise, I'll take care of myself. After all, I said I'd return, right?"

"Don't try and be cheeky with me now." His mother wiped away a tear. "You'll ruin the moment. And also, always remember your flaws. The strong are such not because they don't have any, but because they know them and act against them. You'll effectively be a freelancer out there, and the world is no fairy tale, so don't ever drop your guard down or forget your limits, am I understood?"

"Yes." His answer was resolute, and he tried to give them the best smile he could.

Things carried on more lightheartedly from there. Even Skizzix tried to speak with Zardeth for what it was worth, despite his obvious nervousness. Speaking of, his parents would probably have a lot more words for Zardeth, though those would likely be held off for after Jaune left in the morning, but at least Zardeth'd be alive then.

It got more hectic once his sisters arrived and explanations began anew, but eventually, it had turned to them deciding to spend what time they had, despite the late hours of the night, for when next they'd be able to do so again, none of them could tell. The only pity was that not all of his sisters were there, sadly, his eldest having left from her visit a week prior.

Zardeth left earlier as well, having to gather the warlocks. Jaune was not sure if he'd be able to give them a proper farewell as well, so he'd asked Zardeth at least do so in his place.

Jaune had made his choice. He knew it was a wrong choice in several ways, but it was the right one for him, or at least the most right one he could find. After all, just because it's a wrong answer doesn't mean it can't be the right one.

* * *

The time of sunrise was nearing, and Jaune strode forward.

Sadly, there would be no time to say goodbye to all at the coven. Even now, as he gazed out the windows, he could see faint glimmers of light.

And as he walked down the corridors, he stopped before one familiar face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Skizzix echoed.

"...Sorry. I should've told you about it earlier. I should've told them about you too. If I had, this all might've not happened. Instead, I'm here, leaving on such short notice. I guess... I couldn't keep my promise to you... I'm sorry..."

"...No. Here, thanks to you, I found something I never had. Never thought I would. You promised you'd help my find my home, Jaune, and thanks to you, I did. You gave me this. You gave me a home and a family. Thank you, for keeping that promise, for giving Skizzix a family. For being my family. Thank you."

"Skizzix..."

"I know I'm weak. That's why you don't want me to come with you."

"N-No, you're no-"

"No, I am. We both know it. I can wield a weapon better than most imps, but that's hardly saying anything, and my magic is all but lacking. I... I'll still try to grow stronger, though. So Skizzix can properly greet you and stand proudly when you come back." He knelt down before him and bowed his head.

"Jaune, you are my truest friend, and know that to me, you bring pride to your family's name. You are the kindest person I've met, and I know you'll become strong one day. By that day, I promise you this, I'll be a vassal you can be proud of, that can follow you on your next journey."

Jaune felt a few tears trickle, and he'd thought he was done with those last night. "Arc's word?" He asked.

"Arc's word." Skizzix nodded proudly.

"Thank you too, Skizzix. I'm also glad to have met you, and await that day impatiently too."

"Then, as my final task for a while, I'll report an ambush waiting for you, your family won't let you get past the front door unnoticed." Jaune laughed at that. Expected it too.

They bid their goodbyes and just as he was informed, he was surrounded before he could take his last step. It seems there were some more tears of departure to be shed.

* * *

Getting past the gates didn't take too much effort. Most of it was on the rather large supply pack he carried at his back. Good thing he at least had some decent strength, if lack of skill to properly utilize it past being a pack mule. It was too early still, not in time of day but in time passed since the grand show he'd put on. For someone of his name, it'd take time to react against him.

And if all went well, he'd be an exile, not a convict. Not much better, and he'd probably be best staying his distance from the kingdom for now, but it was still the lesser of two evils. Some ways further into the forest he once again nervously checked over his things, worried he'd forgotten something important, but all was there, from supplies to all his warlock books, his copy of the grimoire, the partially deciphered one, and Zardeth's own personal one. They'd have to do, and if worst came to worst, they were already traveling, so they had to be able to find Pyrrha's home at some point, right?

Thinking of, he invoked the demon sensing spell, or just invoked Sense Demons as he'd decided to so creatively call it.

She was near, he could feel, now knowing where to go. He wasted no time.

After all, he'd made a number of quite large promises, and he most definitely intended to keep all of them.

* * *

 **Just on a small important note - why isn't this in crossovers? Well, to keep it short, this will make use of Warcraft's extensive world more as a tool. Some things such as concepts may be slightly bent to repurpose them, but as a whole it will be a tool before all else. While I could change the names and try and pass it on as a fantasy AU of my own design, I'd rather give it proper credit where it's due.**

 **This will not require any knowledge of Warcraft's world, as non-RWBY concepts will be introduced as new, and the world will be bent to the point of being an AU of Wacraft's world as well, not just RWBY's. In short, it's a RWBY fantasy AU focused on RWBYverse characters, where I'll be using some foreign franchise help to patch up any holes in my world building.**

 **That's bout it really.**

 **Anyway~**

 **These first five chapters will be the prologues, all happening at about the same time chronologically.**

 **Well, this was Red and Yellow trailer, I guess? Care to presume which comes next? Er, not that you can't just check by moving on the the next chapter, of course... eh, I'm just babbling at this point, so off to the tidbits.**

 **Skizzix - I based him on an imp who had become a barbarian from one of my favorite childhood games, Heroes of Might and Magic. Well, his character was vastly different, but the base inspiration is still from there.  
**

 **Here's a fun drinking game, ctrl+F and take a swig every time you read 'Skizzix'. Seriously, his name was mentioned, like, 63 times in total.  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Beginning of a Tale

**As you may notice, or will, considering the lack of subtlety in it, the narrator changes after the first line break.**

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Beginning of a Tale  
**

* * *

The Easter Kingdoms was the name of one of several continents that could be found around the vast world of Azeroth, and it was also home to the great seven human kingdoms, known simply as the Seven Kingdoms, the greatest testaments to humanity's growth and prosperity.

While they were not the only havens of humanity, humans having spread throughout the world and likely all of its continents to different degrees, they were no doubt the pinnacles of the race, a testament to its achievements.

Scattered throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, each of the seven had monopolized large masses of its lands, branching out with smaller settlements, towns, encampments and more, and while there were some settlements in between or even within the very kingdoms' territories that held their neutrality towards them, most came under their rule.

Stormwind, the kingdom known for its sole rule over the southern most reaches of the continent also had many varying settlements surrounding it, all under its lordship. Each one of them would be known with some small tally it boasted, but among all of its closest settlements, those as close as being called right at its doorstep, one truly stood out - Darkshire.

Darkshire in itself was but a normal settlement in however many angles one looked, somewhat notable for a larger militia than one would expect of a small town, and of a more active miilitia considering the times of peace that the kingdom had been experiencing for quite some time now.

However, that all changed when one looked at Darkshire's surroundings, the forest of Duskwood. Stormwind itself, the capital city by the same name as its kingdom, had Elwynn forest, vast in size, right at its doorstep, a place where it held several settlements in, acquired much of its lumber from, and more.

It was south of Stormwind city, entering it just as you exited its gates, and if one were to travel further south, miles through Elwynn, you'd eventually reach a small flowing river, after which's crossing you'd enter the land known as Duskwood.

It was not always known by that name, however, having once been known as southern Elwynn forest or Brightwood. The vibrant extension of the forest once upon a time could not be discerned from the rest of Elwynn, if not for the river splitting them, but now, it was but a twisted mirror of it, a forest that was perpetually in nightfall, a dark mist that none of the kingdom's mages could yet disperse haunting the lands, rarely if ever letting but a few rays of sunlight pass, before cutting off said hope of a greeting from the long missed sun.

Many speculations were made about the mist, and about Duskwood in its entirety, many presumptions of it being a curse of some sorts or another, but none truly knew what had transpired to lock this small region into a world of its own, the bowels of history not having been generous to its tale, and few if any fragments of its past remaining recorded.

This did not stop humanity, however, for if nothing else, humans were known to always find a way. Their stubbornness, a folly perhaps, had still undeniable stood as a boon in their survival over the eons, and here too, in the land of near eternal darkness, some had found themselves at home.

* * *

Ruby Rose was a fanatic. Well, that's how people liked to exaggerate it anyway.

If you asked her, she'd tell you she simply enjoyed the arts of forging and engineering, and could appreciate other craftsmen's work and dedication. She most definitely didn't just fawn over any new contraption or weapon she laid her eyes on!

Yeah! She was simply an enthusiast!

Well, she may or may not have been attached to her weapon more so than even any war veteran would be to their blade, but hey, it's served her well over the... not so many years she'd been alive, considering she was still just fifteen.

Nonetheless, she just showed her attachment and appreciation of something that was practically an extension of her. She wasn't being silly or... was it 'dork' that some people had recently started calling it? Anyways, she was no dork!

Anyway, many people wondered why, out of all things, she'd gotten such a knack and love for weapons and forging, and later engineering, her parents and uncle included.

Thought to her, well, she never did see it as weird. Her family was fun, caring, but they never did much to train her in combat, despite all the books of knights and more that they read to her that left her enraptured in heroic tales. Despite living in Duskwood, even! Home sweet home it may have been for them, but no one could sincerely say it was the safest place ever.

So, of course, she pester-scratch that, she observed the militia and every adventurer who passed through their town, asking them to share their heroic tales and maybe even to train her.

Eventually, she began circling the two nearby smiths more often; one belonging to the dwarf Therum Deepforge, and the other to Clarise Gnarltree, or just Uncle Therum and Aunt Clarise as she called them, both former adventurers.

She didn't know when it had begun, but she had ended up fascinated by forging, eventually managing to get both of them to apprentice and teach her despite not being able to promise them that she'd remain in the craft.

People were nice like that in their town. It made Ruby proud to be a resident of Darkshire. It may have been known as being the center of Duskwood, a place people commonly didn't like too much, but it was a place where people grew closer. It was hard not to when we-er, they needed to unite in an area as fragt... fraugt? Oh, wait, Fraught, like fraught with danger! In an area as fraught with dangers as their home.

Despite its name, it still had occasional sunlight break through, rare and for very short amounts of time, but it was only truly always gloomy in Winter and Autumn. It probably looked much more beautiful before whatever made it like this, but during summer or spring, when some rare rays of light would break through, it looked mystical, even the usually hated mist helping in that regard. It was of the rare times in which it was breathtaking in a good way.

Anyway, back on point.

Clarise had lived here ever since she was born. There was a point where she'd gone out in search of adventure, but she had eventually returned, taking after her father and becoming the best blacksmith in the entirety of Duskwood.

Therum was a revered dwarven blacksmith from Stormwind, who also had his share of adventuring in his youth. He had come here to take care of a sickly relative of his, and as time went by, he became quite accustomed and fond of Darkshire, if not Duskwood, and eventually became a permanent resident.

Ruby had always respected how both of them could get along like they did, and even shared some designs and plans all while being business rivals. Heck, now that she thought about it, they got along very well. They even acted like… Wait! Now that she thought about it, they were even very much like her mom and dad at times, and didn't she catch them kissing that one time-

Ew, no, no, no! Not going there!

They were good friends! So judged Ruby Rose, and left it at that.

And speaking of her parents, she- I mean, we, should probably talk about them now.

Her mother was called Summer Rose. A spy and scout, a rogue as some would describe, for the kingdom, and while her tasks were mostly based on reconnaissance, she was quite the prominent fighter as well.

Rogues weren't very liked though. People were scared of them. Mo-Summer had proven to Ruby that many of them could be heroes, unsung heroes... She had even told her of the the SI:7, Stormwind City's spy network, rogues and such under the direct command of the king. They had done much for the kingdom, but still rogues were rarely trusted.

Her mother was also different from the average rogue. Ruby was sure they could be honorable... probably. But her mother was far more. She was fair and just, and more honorable than any knight or champion in her eyes. She wasn't quite subtle like most rogues exactly because of that sense of honor and fairness, something Ruby had heard many mixed responses about. She still wasn't sure if it was bad or not.

However, that was now in the past. The same went for her father, Taiyang Xiaolong. A foreigner from the kingdom of Lordaeron, the biggest out of all the Seven Kingdoms, Dad-er, her dad had made his way to their country, though not before going through many adventures along the way.

He had eventually made his way to Stormwind, where he joined its ranks, and where he eventually met her mother.

They both served there many years, and eventually, they retired from it, deciding to settle and raise their family together. While Duskwood wasn't the most hospitable of places, it was better than most made it out to be, and with their savings coupled with them having joined its militia, known as The Nightwatch, their family has been living there up to today.

Oh, and her dad was also a great fighter! He had adventured for quite some time, and he even studied under a wandering monk he'd encountered during those adventures.

They had told Ruby of many of those times. Of how they had been assigned as a four man team consisting of her father, mother, uncle and Yang's mother. Err, was she supposed call her 'Mom' too in that case? Yang was her sister after all, and she called Summer 'Mom'. Ugh, this was complicated...

Oh, and of course, there was Yang! Yang was her sister, and her favorite person hands down. But don't let her mom and dad find out!

She was her half-sister. It wasn't something Ruby cared about, half or not, it still had sister in it. It didn't make them any less family. But she had heard of, if rarely, how some nobles were. How there were feuds between siblings that were a bit more... bad that just feuds. How they were so many times worse if they were half-sliblings. It was scary. It was sad. How cruel people could be, even to family. She knew the world could be harsh, but...

It's not time for such awful things now, however. Back on topic.

Yang was two years older than her, always supporting each other, smiling, playing, sparring and laughing together.

Though Yang did tend to baby Ruby quite often, treating her like a child, something she was annoyed about but couldn't completely say she hated. It was still plenty embarrassing though.

I mean-er, scratch that - Ruby felt like saying "Oh come on!" At that, because after all, Yang was only two years older. She was hardly old enough to not count as a child, yet she was treating Ruby as one. Crazy, right?

Alright, maybe Ruby was childish at times, but wasn't everyone? Their father and mother had also been silly at times around them, acting no less childish, and that's not even counting their Uncle when he was drunk. That's definitely why Ruby would never drink, not if it would make her act silly when people already considered her childish enough.

And besides, Ruby had proven herself a wee bit more than just being childish.

Did I just use 'wee'? Ugh, uncle Therum's speaking habits are rubbing off on me...

Oh, um, back to the story!

Especially around four years ago, when Finbus Geargrind, a traveling gnome engineer from the kingdom of Gnomeregan, the kingdom of gnomes, duh, had arrived and taken residence in Darkshire.

Oh so Coincidentally after meeting him and seeing all of the amazing gadgets and gizmos he had made, Ruby may have had just found that there was something able to contest her love for forging and smithing.

And thus, in just a year, even the now dubbed Uncle Finbus felt it was unfair how fast she had learned and how creative she had become with her designs. People had even begun referring to her as 'The Fanatical Prodigy of Darkshire'.

That was waaay over the top for her liking! And it was weird! She was just a normal everyday kid-er, young woman, like anyone else! Though she maaaybe wouldn't deny to liking it just a very, very small, little bit, as embarrassing as it was.

Anyway, ever since her becoming a smith, she had made quite a few weapons if she did say so herself, some with her unique mix of gadgets added on to them after she stepped into the world of engineering as well. She wasn't as interested in armorsmithing, but she knew the basics and a bit more, and she was confident she could find a way to bolt a good dozen engineered devices and gizmos to one's apparel.

Yang's own weapon, Ember Celica as she'd flamboyantly named it, was made by Ruby too, as a present for Yang's fifteenth birthday two years ago.

They were a pair of gold painted mithril gauntlets, light yet durable, as the metal they were forged from was the best Ruby had seen as of yet. After all, who wouldn't like mithril when it was as tough as steel while being much lighter? She had even managed to to add projectiles to it! Finbus had shown her how to craft blunderbusses, and she had tried her best and succeeded in doing the same for the gloves!

Well, it wasn't exactly as good. All they had were two small compartments both at the top and bottom of the wrists, each housing two barrels. Four shots could be fired like that, after which they had to be reloaded. She needed to retreat back if she was in close range to be able to reload, and that took... it took Yang about ten seconds now, I think. Regardless, it was her masterpiece that she created after a year of Finbus' teachings, and by his words, probably the first gauntlets that could fire shells!

Living in Duskwood meant one needed to be able to protect themselves. The militia was always there to keep people safe, guarding the towns and encampments and patrolling the roads, but there were only oh so many of them. "Why was it so dangerous when it was only miles away from the capital?" Some might ask.

It was cursed. Ruby wasn't quite satisfied with that answer too much either, but none really knew what had happened, and it was what people would default to saying. It had to do with the mist, that much seemed to be hard to deny, but it didn't seem dangerous nowadays, just bad in how it blocked out light. Maybe what made Duskwood like this also made the mist? She couldn't know.

Either way, while Stormwind's historians didn't know what had happened, everyone knew what the results were. The mist, near perpetual night, and creatures that were as good as monsters.

Duskwood has had many creatures, wolves, boars, forest spiders, you name it! Forest spiders for example were big, they were as big as dogs, and you could find them even in Elwynn and less than a mile from the capital's gates. But in Duskwood, it was different. They were... different. There wasn't much other a way to describe them. They were mutated, some said.

The spiders were spawning much more often than they should have, always in huge populations, and some grew several times larger than dogs. Speaking of dogs, while still some normal wolves remained, and they weren't really safe either, there were ones which had also grown much larger and more bloodthirsty. It was the same for the boar populations too.

Darkness may have been disliked, but the monsters in the dark were the real reason most people often stayed away from Duskwood, and why those who were here were or had to get tough.

Ah, but we went off topic again! So, the gauntlets.

When I-er, Ruby had made them for Yang, because she had known that her father had trained her in his monk style of fist-fighting - and what better weapon than gauntlets for that - Yang had an ear-splitting grin when she'd handed them to her. Their parents didn't quite share that sentiment though.

It had taken a lot of begging and pleading from both of the sisters, their most heartbroken and hurt looking puppy dog expressions, but their parents had agreed to allow Yang to use them. Not before their father had thoroughly tested them and assured they weren't as self-destruction prone as gnomish engineered items were famed to be, however. Hmph, so little trust, of course Ruby had made them prone to causing explosions, but not turning into such!

He also personally trained with Yang again, more so than before, until he was sure it was safe to leave them in, or rather on her hands without supervision. He had made the rule of her keeping them unloaded in town though.

There was only one other weapon she'd ever made that could contest, no, not just contest but even beat Yang's!

Her second masterpiece, Crescent Rose.

Huh, thinking over that name, maybe Yang's flamboyance had also rubbed off on her.

In any case, people tended to be somewhat baffled at the weapon she carried. Not because she was young, as people would easily have weapons as early as thirteen or fourteen in Duskwood, though only after being trained to at least a point where they wouldn't hurt themselves with it, but instead, they seemed to questions the choice of weapon itself.

She wasn't sure why though, or maybe it was that they also found it exotic? She hadn't even known of this specific design, even if not a complicated one, it was something never seen before. She well knew what a field was, after all, growing your food was kind of key to survival. For Duskwood, however, where there was near no daylight, they could only import vegetation from other places, most usually Elwynn. That was how Darkshire got a large portion of its food every day, though they did, of course, hunt and fish as well.

It was at... six? Six years or so, it was hard to recall when it was so long ago, when she remembered first seeing a field. She had heard of it before, been with her parents and sister outside of Duskwood before, but that was when she first went somewhere closer to a field, saw one. And all the unique instruments for agriculture that they hadn't a need for and thus didn't have back at home.

Among those was what she'd remembered about when she was crafting her weapon, her Crescent Rose - a scythe.

She knew it was something that was supposed to be used for farm work, not something made with the intent of battle, originally at least, but hers was. It had just clicked with her when she had thought about it. She couldn't deny it being unique, but it definitely wasn't absurd like some of the other kids would call it!

Being creative was something she loved about engineering and smithing and she was happy it wasn't just another conventional weapon. She could say the same for even Yang's weapons. Armored gloves were normal apparel, but gauntlets for fist fighters not as much since there weren't that many around, not in their kingdom anyway, and she doubted many of the ones who existed had gauntlets that could explo-er, shoot shells. The prototype she had first made of them definitely hadn't exploded or anything!

In any case, Ruby appreciated what her weapon offered, and valued the tactical advantage of its range due to its length. Made of mithril, it allowed it to be light enough for her to swing, even though it was as long as she was tall. It helped that most of its handle, or more precisely, shaft, was hollowed out. That was her trump card.

After all, if it was just due to weight, leaving it hollow... well, that probably was still a logical choice, even if it made it too fragile. Sturdy as steel or not, if it's too thin and takes a few hits, it likely wouldn't make it. But her reason for making it hollowed was achieving her maximum range, as she liked to call it.

Her weapon was, in fact, not just a scythe, it was also a blunderbuss. The trigger was hidden, and she had a safety set to avoid misfiring while swinging the blade, but when she took it off, she could aim and fire out a shell. It had only one shot at a time, and it took a bit to reload, especially with its size, but that didn't make it lacking in the slightest.

It had range. More than a bow, or a normal blunderbuss, and more than most mages he'd seen, by Finbus' words. It could reach 150 feet! That was, like, 45 meters, by how people from Lordearon measured distance. It could go up to 200 even, if she didn't mind the extreme loss of accuracy at such a range.

In short, she had done it! She had made it with a longer reach than any of the firearms in the entire kingdom!

Well, in Duskwood. But they did receive their firearms from the kingdom's capital of Stormwind City, as well as herself as of recent. And she had never seen any blunderbuss as long-ranged as her Crescent ever be delivered. Even Finbus and Therum had praised her and said they hadn't seen a blunderbuss as capable of reaching such range as hers, and they most originally came from the dwarven and gnome kingdoms, where there were lots of those.

She couldn't deny having gotten arrogant at the time, but as she though over time, she'd come to believe that more and more improvements could be made, and she was indeed probably getting too prideful in believing herself the best. Her mother she considered the best rogue, after all, yet her mother was always humble about it. She still considered it true, but didn't deny that there probably were other really good rogues than could match her.

As her parents had told her, arrogance gets you nowhere good. She wouldn't let that beat her of all things!

There was one other weapon she'd made too, that she always remembered. The first mithril weapon she ever made. It was by a unique design she'd read about in one of her storybooks, sort of like a sword but different. She still felt a bit sorry each time she thought about how she'd sold it despite the history it held, but she hadn't been sure how to use it, so selling it to that traveling merchant was probably for the better. Someone who's actually seen real swords of that design like the ones in her book and knows how to use them might end up buying it some day and putting it to proper use.

Memories aside, with their, she dare say awesome weapons, she and Yang were definitely good fighters. And even more so as a team!

Oh, wait, Yang!

This section was supposed to be all about Yang!

Now, then, where was she?

Yang was her half-sister. Their dad was in a four man team with their mothers and Yang's mother's brother.

Gah, that sounds weird and confusing!

Right, about there's where we left of. So, Yang's mother was Raven Branwen, part of their parents team back when they worked directly for the kingdom, the final member being her little brother, their uncle, Qrow.

Their team had been together through a lot, all supposedly quirky and crazy in their own little ways and having not gotten off the best of starts.

But they warmed up to each other and became like a family as time went by, actually, quite literally at one point, huh? Anyway, as we said, they eventually retired to the militia of Darkshire, or at least Ruby's mom and dad did. Their Uncle still remained in Stormwind's direct service, becoming a direct subordinate of one of Stormwind's most famous archmages, Ozpin.

Their Uncle Qrow would visit any time he had free time. He liked to tell stories of his missions, often brought us-er, them souvenirs, and even told them of that one time he had drank a dwarf under the table. Yeah, their parents weren't very happy with him sharing that last one.

He, along with his sister and her parents had all done their best to figure out exactly how Ruby would fight with a scythe of all things. They weren't quite in agreement of her using Crescent Rose, but eventually, they had surrendered when they'd seen she'd already gotten quite attached to it, and the ensuing training and practice was "Worse than when dad was making sure I don't shoot myself in the foot with the gauntlets." As Yang had put it.

But they had gotten through it, and on the basis of trial and error, Ruby had eventually managed to properly enough, and safely as far as her own well-being went, wield a scythe as a weapon.

And I guess we shouldn't be beating around the bush anymore, huh. Well, and then, there was her parent's team's last member, Qrow's sister and Yang's mother, Raven.

Well, details aside, she didn't actually know much of Raven. She knew she was a great fighter, the strongest of their team they had said, and as lacking in subtlety as her own mother, though not as much due to being honor bound like Summer, but instead due to enjoying the 'thrill of combat' as they say she called it, always appreciating a good fight.

She was always hot-headed they said. Kind of like Yang...

So, that's where she gets it from. That was probably a conclusion I should've reached a long time ago.

Back on topic.

At one point, though, she disappeared. It was not long after Yang was born, so Ruby didn't really know much, since it was before she herself was born. There was definitely more to that, but they had all been reluctant in telling either of them more, regardless of how insistent they were, especially Yang.

To begin with, Ruby had overheard them once, of how they weren't sure if it was right to tell them of Raven, but how it wouldn't have been right for Yang to not have at least known who her mother was. But even though they did tell Yang in the end, they had been very... difficult with answering questions about her. At one point, Yang had even been driven to straight up asking "Is she dead?" And their reactions to that alone had told that that wasn't the case, but yet they kept refusing to speak about so many things about her!

It had always been a troubling matter, but they just couldn't manage to get their parents and uncle to talk...

* * *

'But it won't stay that way! We'll find out. For Yang!' Ruby though, getting up from her diary as she tossed aside her quill.

"You done writing down your daydreams there, Rubes?" Came the voice of a certain blonde girl that was leaning on the open door frame.

"Gah! Yang! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelped as she jumped from her seat.

"Sneak? I was louder than Mom, and that's saying something. You were just so deep in thought, loved those heroic poses you struck too. Now that's style." Teased her sister, a large grin finding itself on her face, only growing as Ruby proceeded to sport a blush that for all intents was aiming to match her namesake.

"You didn't see anything! I was, I was..." Ruby spoke in a fluster as she pulled her hood over her head, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"Alright, alright! calm down there. I saw nothing." And in turn her sister was quick to reassure her, deciding to cut her some slack.

"Nothing?" Ruby perked up slightly as she asked.

"Nothing." Yang verified as she gave a smile and a nod.

"Good..." A smile returned to her face, though still fighting off the last of the red on her cheeks. "And Mom isn't that bad."

"You sure? What about that time Dad told us how she, in all of her mastery of espionage, jumped straight out of her concealment, thus surrounded by enemies on all sides, and then, just directly challenged their leader to an honorable dual?"

"Yeah... that probably hadn't gone the best in retrospect," Ruby admitted. "But things worked out in the end!"

"Yeah, probably the same as it went for Dad the following week after telling us, since Mom had overheard his story time." The sisters shared a laugh at that. Their parents and uncle always held trump cards against each other in the stories they'd had back in their days as a special task force, though said trump cards always had the volatile nature of becoming self-destructive when used carelessly. The ensuing bickering was never serious, though it was always chaotic and amusing.

"This is fun and all, but I say we hightail it fast now. I already left the letter, so best act before they come back, read it and kill us. It'll be a while before they're back, yeah, but there's lots of road to travel, not to mention it'd be best if less of our neighbors saw us, otherwise we'd have a lot less time to work with."

"Oh, right! I'll just grab my bag. Meet you downstairs in a minute." Ruby was quick to both panic and burst into excitement all at once as she grabbed her diary and quickly pocketed it within the pouch now resting at her waist. Afterwards moving to inspect a large traveling backpack that was laid atop her bed.

"Alright then." And with that Yang turned towards the door, stopping at its frame at Ruby's voice.

"Um… Yang. Thank you for coming with me, and... Sorry."

"Now what are you on about? I wanted to go on a little adventure too, you know? It's like a little family vacation. Well, mostly. Half-family vacation?"

"But..." Before she could get anything else out, Yang was already shushing Ruby.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, no buts! I wouldn't join you if I didn't want to, Ruby. Heck, I'd probably be dragging you back right now." Yang grinned as Ruby gave her a betrayed look.

"Dad began his adventure like this too, right? Ran away from home, but he achieved his dreams in the end and eventually apologized to grandma and grandpa, even if he had to use us as tribute to appease them." She grinned, her trademark expression. "Oh, and of course, with those stories and others, and how they went well for him, can he really blame us for just following in one of our three role models' footsteps? Heck, Mom and uncle Qrow weren't exactly much better. In the end, we're just chasing our dreams, like them."

"You know that excuse won't stand when we actually come back, or get dragged back, right?" Ruby gave her a smile of her own.

"Hey, they didn't even have any excuses, but it didn't stop them."

"Heh, yep." Ruby snickered.

"Yang," She then gave yang a gentle smile. "I just want you to know, you're the best sister I could ever ask for."

"Aren't I your only one, though?"

"Stop grinning, you... you know what I mean… thanks again, for always being there for me." And hardly a moment after she'd finished her sentence Ruby was already wrapped in a bear hug, which by all means felt like it had the force of at least an elder grizzly behind it.

"Aww, you, that's not fair! Especially if you do it while pouting like that! Just make that face when we come back home and they'll forgive us in no time!"

"Yaaang, stop babying me!" She whined as she attempted to wriggle out of her sister's grip, if for no other reason than to once again recall the beautiful presence of air in her lungs.

"Not anytime soon, Rubes, not anytime soon." Yang then released her, giving her some solace and much needed air.

"Now, come on! Who knows how many adventures we have awaiting us? Tombs and dungeons of ancient times waiting for us to just explore them and discover ancient treasures. Secrets to uncover that could lead to whole new worlds. Or make a party, then build it up to a guild, maybe even create our own country! Did I mention the treasure? We'll be able to buy so much mithril that you could make a thousand Crescent Roses!" Yang said as she waved her hands about in grand bravado, ending with them spread to the sides in a gesture of absolute grandeur.

"I don't think things quite work as those fairy tails though,' Ruby smirked. "And no way, I don't need a thousand! My baby is one and only!" She said as she picked up and hugged the weapon that stood latched on her wall, earning an eyeroll from Yang.

"Of course they don't work that way. But we'll make them! But I admit, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Step by step, after all."

"Yep. And with this, team Ruby is a go!"

"Team Ruby? Modest. I like it!" Yang teased.

"It stays, or you're not getting any more ammunition for Ember Celica." Ruby challenged, mimicking her sister's grin.

"Damn, Dad and Uncle Qrow thought you too well!" Yang replied with rare for her pout that didn't last, quickly morphing back to her usual cheshire grin. "Or maybe it's that merchant experience showing."

"But fine," She yielded. "Team Ruby it is." And with a cheer from said person, whom was beaming with joy, they both quickly and subtly left their home to see the world and search for their answers, soon to find out it was wrought with far more to see than they'd ever have fathomed.

* * *

 **And that's red and yellow trailer two finished.**

 **As always, Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. To Follow Through With One's Own Story

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - To Follow Through With One's Own Story  
**

* * *

The Schnee family.

Known throughout the island nation of Kul'Tiras, they hold standing in several of the industries within it, their most famous of all and claim to fame being the Schnee Arcanium.

Having produced numerous techniques in condensing and purifying magical components, their reputation has grown wide and far, even outside of Kul'Tiras. Known as one of, if not the best and biggest producers of arcane goods, from reagents such as dust, essences and crystals to enchantment scrolls and spell scrolls.

The family has studied in the arts of enchanting ever since its founding two generations back, greatly refining their techniques over time. They have many great and famed enchanters among their ranks, including ones brought in from outside of the family for their talent.

Despite bolstering wealth and power, the once grand reputation of the family fell short, as its long time renown had turned in a direction of infamy.

As their ambition grew, the family would begin to seek to gain the most out of any deal, regardless of what befell the other parties involved.

When it came to other enchanters or ones who'd show talent in it, they'd indeed be quick to recruit them, as otherwise, they'd be even quicker to remove them as obstacles if they weren't so willing to agree to their terms, eventually capitalizing on the arcane trades in the entirety of their island nation.

Despite their aggressive and less than savory methods, they were core to the entire nation's economy, earning them a high place of power as one of the ruling families of the country.

The Island of Kul'Tiras had a council of four at its top, said four being the heads of the current ruling families. The current head of the Schnee family, the third of its generations, was Jacques Schnee.

However, out of the four there was one exception. The individual known as James Ironwood.

James Ironwood had been a war hero, a commoner who had amassed more achievements than anyone else ever had since the forming of Kul'Tiras.

He had reached the rank of Grand Admiral, leader of all of the nation's military forces. With such history and glory behind him he had been given a seat among the three ruling families, holding as much power as any of them. Some citizens even desired for him to become the Lord Admiral, the official title of king of Kul'Tiras. A position that had, and still remained vacant, rulings left to the council in its steed.

While that was an impossibility to say the least, not being anything the other families would allow as they were already thin on patience in allowing him a seat of power on par with their own, he was none the less the beloved of the people when it came to the populace's vote, and he took pride in being the protector of their nation.

And with all of that said, we now take a look at the future of one of said families, the heiress of the Schnee family, Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Weiss was an astute and diligent young woman, having inherited the passed down hereditary magics that her family had created and kept exclusively for themselves. While lacking in affinity with them, she gave little room for failure as she made up for any lack of talent through effort, one of the few virtues that still could be found among most to any of the Schnees, for if nothing else they were persistent in their endeavors.

Despite her lack of affinity she had a talent for the arcane art of enchanting, learning the arts of imbueing magical effects and properties into objects from an early age and working to improve it ever since.

Her family was one to take action through orders it would send from the top, though they still dabbled in combat arts for self-defense, and thus she herself had trained in fencing, one of the more common styles her family took practice in.

Being the heiress to one of the four houses of Kul'Tiras and destined to a quarter of the ruling power over the island - many would dream of standing where Weiss did now. She, however, wasn't quite capable of vacating said position, despite how gladly she'd have tossed it to the nearest greedy fool and been done with it.

Weiss used to take pride in much of what her family entitled, though now few things about it would make her smile like before.

Her parents had grown cold in their ambitions. More so her father. She had seen him trample anyone in his way in so many a ways at that. Having seen him at his worst.

And her mother? She'd simply given up. Much like the caring father of once ago, the caring mother who also dotted on her once upon a time was gone. Unlike him, however, she had anything but ambition. Resignation and little else, she'd just simply given up as she drowned her sorrows away day after day.

She didn't want that. Not any of either of that.

Worst of all, she had seen the way they had come to act even towards herself and her siblings.

Winter, her elder sister, currently at the age of 25, a captain within the mainly naval forces of Kul'Tiras, and no longer a Schnee.

Her elder sister had always dreamed of serving her country. It wasn't the most profound of dreams, quite simple even, but it was a noble and selfless choice and what she'd always wanted to do. And resolute in it she was.

Her parents had been in disagreement with her, and by that she meant that her father disagreed and her mother didn't even spare a glance. To Weiss's horror as she discoevered it was not so much due to worry for her well being on her father's part, nor was her mother's nonchalance a sign of trust in her abilties.

One simply wanted his heir, the other one didn't care.

Despite that, Winter remained unyielding, and with the help of Grand Admiral Ironwood, had enlisted in the navy.

Inevitably, as little as Weiss would have wanted to believe it, her sister was disowned then and there due to her disobedience and the fact that she sided with Ironwood. Someone who'd probably be described as a rival to the three families at best and a lot worse at worst.

Thus, it had come to be that Weiss was the next in line.

She had considered doing as Winter had, running and escaping. She didn't have any dream set in stone, but she wanted to see the world past their island, to discover herself and find something she'd enjoy calling her own calling.

Perhaps once upon a time she'd have genuinely sought the prospect of continuing the legacy, but that dream was forlorn time ago.

She hadn't had the chance to hear too many adventurous tales in her position, but she wouldn't mind having a chance at something as unique as the few she had, not to mention her love for singing, something she could partake in during her travels. Maybe even sing of her own tales , even if it sounded as a vain notion.

That all changed two weeks ago while she had been practicing in her enchanting.

She had found a small weapon shop within the city, famous for its traveling owner who came back every few months with exotic merchandise from distant lands. There, she had found a rapier, well made and entirely of mithril. It was something she quickly found to her liking.

And thus, she had purchased it and decided she'd muster all of her skill and enchant it to the finest she could. This would be her personal weapon and it wouldn't do right to fumble it.

Enchanting was a difficult and arduous process.

One needed to focus to their utmost. A onetime act that altered the item itself, empowering it in one way or another as you bind formulated arcane energies to it, giving it unique properties.

Aside from the difficulty, faulty enchantments could degrade or outright destroy items.

Another point of importance was that only one enchantment could be present on an item.

Attempting to enchant an item that already had such effects existing on it would result in a scenario where both enchantments would attempt to hold dominion over the item, repulsing and attempting to cancel each other out.

That always resulted in one of few ways. The new one fizzling out, the old one being removed, or most often both being disrupted and lost, leaving the item defective and with some form of radiation that left it un-enchantable.

There had even been some cases of both enchantments mixing in volatile manners and resulting in implosions.

And thus, Weiss couldn't fail this, not on as good a weapon as she'd lucked upon. She had attempted her best enchantment, though not quite remembering the event in full as something had gone quite wrong, or seemingly quite extremely right.

She had blacked out then and there, later on found and awakened by her butler, Klein, who after enough of her reassurance that she was unharmed had calmed down.

Afterwards she had diverted her attention back to her rapier and to her surprise it hadn't been ravaged by a failure. Instead it was successfully enchanted.

However, the real shock had arrived when she realized it held two enchantments rather than one. Something she'd later be told was an ancient, seemingly forgotten art called the 'Twin Secrets'.

There had supposedly been those who had the ability to simultaneously place two enchantments on one item. A lost, forgotten art from times long past, with the only proof of it remaining being in the very few dual enchanted relics from ancient times.

And thus Weiss' personal weapon, the rapier she had then named Myrtenaster was created, with its unique freeze-burn effect stemming from its twin enchantments of a frost aura and fire aura.

Past that, however, this bode varying degrees of well and quite bad for her, as her family, namely her father, put his sights on her more so than ever.

Weiss hadn't been able to reproduce that effect ever since, but it was already proven she held that ability. One that was oh so cherished. And her father was bent on making use of it.

Weiss was determined on making it to the mainland and finding her own path now. But before she could even try, her father had made her an offer, one of the rare fair deals he'd give: diligently become the heiress, devoting herself to the family and following through with her arranged marriage. If she did, he'd be willing to accept Winter back into the family, even while allowing her to remain in her military service.

It didn't end there. He'd even added how he'd consider allowing Whitley, her younger brother, to marry the girl he was in love with rather than arranging a marriage for him as well in a couple of years. All despite his love being Lisa, a nice girl Weiss liked and got along with, a childhood friend to her and her siblings, but a commoner. Making it so Whitley would never be allowed to be with her despite both of them loving each other.

Weiss had felt her world shatter then and there. Lisa was one of her few friends and truly trusted people aside from Klein.

They might've even been close enough to call family, and of course then there was her only true family as far as she was concerned, her siblings, Winter and Whitley.

They had actually forced her to choose between her own happiness and that of three of her closest people, and she couldn't even complain as it was a more than fair deal.

Only her own, in exchange for all three of them getting their happy endings.

And thus, that brings us to here and today, in an alleyway some ways from the docking grounds.

* * *

Weiss sat on the side of some tossed aside, hole littered barrel.

Having been there for more time than she could recall, only remembering that it was quite a time upon noticing the sunset that was now shining over her.

A blissful sight on any other day, but nothing that could fix the gloom of this specific one.

She let out a sigh for what felt like the hundredth time today, not sure anymore if she was even thinking or just sitting there and hoping for some miracle to change it all for the better.

All she had on her was nothing but Myrtenaster, watching ships come and go but not daring to take a step further in fear of boarding one of them and forsaking her siblings in the process.

With a last sigh, she got up and turned to return back home. This was too unproductive to help her and only helped to heighten her despair. Seeing Winter and Whitley would do to alleviate it, if even just a bit.

And just then she heard two familiar voices calling out her name.

"Winter. Whitley. What are you both doing here?" Came her surprise.

"Shouldn't that be our question, Weiss? You've been coming and just sitting here all day long over the past four days." Asked her sister with a displeased, though far more so concerned expression.

"I was just… enjoying the sunset. It becomes quite the sight when on the sea's horizon." Weiss tried to protest, her voice not quite reaching the nonchalant tone she'd have preferred.

"It's quite the sight indeed." She stood beside her, gazing at the retreating sun for a long moment. "Weiss... Whitley overheard the offer our father made you. It's not something you should hide from us, you know?" She then frowned.

Weiss' eyes widened. "Tha-That's... then you know. I'm just getting used to it. It's fine. I'll eventually get over it." She calmly replied, biting back any emotions that came back at the mention and memory of that.

"Weiss, you were never good at lying. Especially to yourself." and with her words, Winter adopted a somber expression.

"You heard them. If I left now, Whitley, you'd be forced to take over. All three of us know none of us want that. And Winter, you can come back. They'll take you back into the fami..." Before Weiss could finish, Winter had already embraced her.

"Weiss, my family is already right here." She said as she slightly tightened the embrace.

"Weiss, it's alright. We can take care of ourselves. " Whitley finally spoke up with a warm smile. "We don't want to stop you from following your own dreams."

"But Father even said they'd let you remain in the fleet, Winter, if it's for the Twin Secrets, he'll agree, you'll get your family name back again-"

"Weiss, it's fine. I was disowned a long time ago now. And as for my family, I already told you, it's right here." So she said as she grabbed Whitley before he could even react, pulling both him and Weiss into an even tighter embrace.

"But Whitley will have to take over. He'll force you into a marriage like they're trying with me. He won't give you and Lisa any chance, not when she's nothing more than a commoner to him. If I agree and stay then He'll allow it. I won't give him a choice in the matter. You and Lisa would be together without him being so much as able to say a wor-" She stopped as a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Weiss, It's alright. I may not want things to go this way quite so much either, but I can't deny I'd like the idea of having a chance at bringing back the family's reputation to how it was back when Grandfather was the head. A reputation that matched the grandeur of its success. Besides, you know him. Even with this, he wouldn't allow it, as much as we could hope.

"That's not something that can be done just like that! If you tried to change it, he'd only make it even harder on you!"

"I know. And I know he wouldn't even let me look at Lisa if it was up to him. But you underestimate me if you think I'd give up in my own right, dear Sister."

"You... both of you…" Weiss had tears streaking the sides of her face, but she was also losing in her fight against the proud smile that she couldn't quite hold back.

"Despite everything, Winter didn't give up on her dreams either, did she?" asked Whitley as he smiled at her.

"You better be sure about this. You're the last one, he won't let you leave. Won't ever give you a chance to escape like we did after this." Retorted Weiss as she brushed away her tears.

"I am. Winter followed her dreams regardless, and you want to, too. Don't let us stop you, Weiss. Follow your dreams! That way I'll have two role models and won't have any excuses not to follow my own, right?"

"But…"

"No Buts!" Said Winter in a tone that managed to be both stern and intimidating and yet warm and loving all at once.

"Weiss, keep walking forward. Don't let anyone stop you in achieving what you want. You'll always be my little sister, but you're no longer that little girl I remember. You've become a fine young lady that I can be proud of! And when you come back, I expect you to bring many tales and more, dear Sister."

"I and Lisa have been together since we were little, Weiss. Even Father won't be able to hope to break us apart. Don't worry about us. We'll have our own stories to tell when you come back."

"You dolts… both of you are insufferable, you know? But I wouldn't have it any other way." The tears had stopped, what only remained was the most genuine smile Weiss could ever remember giving adorning her face.

"You!' She then said as she pointed at Winter. "By the time I come back, I better have reason to call you at least Admiral!"

"Oh my. Demanding, aren't we? Well, you're not my commanding officer, but I guess for just this once I'll make it an exception and follow that order." her sister replied, mock saluting with a very rare for her teasing grin.

"And You!" Weiss then turned to Whitley.

"You and Lisa better be waiting to welcome me back with a wedding invitation!"

"Quite demanding indeed." Agreed Whitley, failing to withhold his boisterous laughter.

Winter motioned towards the docks. "The trade ship at the easternmost dock will be leaving for the mainland in half an hour, scheduled to arrive at Menethil harbor. If you catch it now even the Grand Admiral won't be able to react in time to stop you."

"Below deck in the back most room you'll find some familiar supplies if you search a bit. Including some necessities you may find of use. And this should help you stock up on anything else and last you for quite a while." Added Whitley as he passed a heavy bag full of gold coins to Weiss.

"Thank you, both of you... I'll miss you so much…"

"We'll miss you too, Weiss." Both of them said in one voice as they all gathered up for one final hug.

"Give my regards to Lisa and Klein, I didn't get a chance to bid my farewells to them."

'Good luck, Weiss. I'd say make us proud, but you already have long ago." Said Winter with a smile that radiated warmth unbefitting of her name.

"I can only say the same to you. Thank you both… for everything. I'll try and get a letter across whenever I can. Goodbye." And with that, Weiss hurriedly left. Quickly gathering up any necessities that came to mind and stowing away on the ship within her half hour window of time.

Many thoughts passed over her as she watched the island shrink in the distance, many more even after. She was not fully certain of where her dreams lied. Though one thing was for sure, she would see the world for herself. She'd discover herself in this journey. She was sure in her conviction and would not betray their trust.

After all, she had a family to come back to and had promised them plenty of exciting and glorious tales.

* * *

 **And that's white trailer down.  
**

 **For any Skyrim fans, yes, I got the idea of the Twin Secrets from there.**

 **5/8 down. which of our remaining three main performers will grace the stage next?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. To Search for One's Own Tale

**The real challenge is - can you guess who it's about from just the first line? Yeah, it's probably actually easy. Silliness aside, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - To Search for One's Own Tale  
**

* * *

The Elf.

Elves were one of the more ancient races of Azeroth, dividing into sub-races such as the high elves and night elves.

High elves, like most elves as a whole, were tall and lean, standing slightly higher than most humans, coupled with long, thin upward pointing ears and with eyes that most would describe as having a soft glow to them.

They also usually had both a love for the light and sun that their priest and paladin orders revered, as well as an affinity for magic. The latter was something that was disliked among their cousins, the night elves, being found as akin to them playing with fire, magic being too unpredictable and dangerous in their eyes.

However, with time and the more prominent spread of magic arts among many races alike came a consensus to the feud, leaving it at a point where they were simply both ignoring each other.

Though with that being said the high elves had come to eventually inhabit a different continent as a whole from their brethren. Namely the one known as the Eastern Kingdoms, having taken residence in its northernmost regions and bordering the lands of the kingdom of Lordaeron.

While variable the elves have had fairly acceptable relationships with many of the other inhabitants of the continent, including their human neighbors.

There have been different diplomatic endeavors over the ages, all with the intent to exchange culture and better their relationships, especially with Lordaeron.

One such scenario was the founding of small villages within each other's territories. Places where the populace of both could unite and see all the other could offer.

One among these examples was a certain village not far into the borders of Lordaeron. Menagerie.

* * *

Her hand slowly and quietly drew an arrow from the quiver at her hip, bow steady as she carefully pulled it back while taking aim.

As the boar moved so did she, adjusting and re-adjusting herself as she waited for it to still, that one moment where it would stop to graze… Now!

"Pch-Pchew!"

The arrow flew off mark, impressively so, quickly finding itself embed within a tree meters away from the now fleeing target.

"Ilia, that's the third one already…" Said the archer with a sigh, sounding more tired than irritated, her ears seeming to visibly slump despite the physical impossibility of it.

"Sorry, Blake! You know how I am with hay fever during this season. I guess I shouldn't have joined you for hunting today. I'm just being a nuisance…" Replied her companion, Ilia, visibly deflating from the matter.

"It's fine. We have enough left over from yesterday anyway. Besides, you're good company. The Light knows I'll go stir-crazy if I had to spend every hunt alone." Blake gave her a small smile, wisely leaving out the point that a book would've been a fine alternative too.

Ilia visibly cheered up at her reassurance, quick to give her own in turn. "The moment I get back in shape I'll hunt down enough to refill half the village's stocks!" She said excitedly with a grin plastered on her face.

"I'm sure. Just make sure you don't bring the surrounding wildlife to extinction." Blake jokingly chided.

The two huntresses continued in their sarcastic and playful banter as they made their way to their village. Both garbed in dark leather from boots to pants to jerkins, each with a bow on their back and quiver at their waist.

Both of them also had long slender ears that pointed upwards. A trait of the region's native high elves.

Both were tall and with slender builds. Ilia had light gray eyes not far from bordering light blue, a common color among her people, while Blake's were amber yellow, a very rare one in turn. Both's eyes seemed to let out a faint glow whenever they passed a slightly dimmer area of the forest due to the foliage's obstruction of the light.

Both had long hair, also of fairly common colors, though most to any hair color would count as common when considering the literal rainbow of variety high elves had when it came to them. Blake's was black and left to fall on her back, and Ilia's dark brown and held in a ponytail.

Soon enough, they arrived back at their village, Menagerie.

It had been built a good fifty or so years ago, founded by elves that had passed through their homeland's borders and entered into Lordaeron's territories when this cultural exchange project had been decided by both nations. The village's name itself had been chosen such so as to promote the mixture and mingling of their people while giving it a more jest like ring.

Over time, it did indeed show success in its endeavor, as now it boasted a relatively equal number of elven and human inhabitants alike, having become larger than the average village over the course of its existence. An improvement in comparison to the small settlement it once was.

As Blake and Ilia were making their way back they passed the training grounds. A small divided area with several training dummies as well as an equally small archery range with several targets, mainly for the use of guards, hunters and a certain exception. Others would usually be allowed use of it only when the aforementioned ones were not already taking it up.

Said exception was quite famed around the village and could even now be found by the two girls partaking in one of his favorite of pass times.

"Adam, diligent as always, I see. Did you remember to sleep beforehand this time? It wouldn't do if we had to carry you off to the doctor twice now, would it?"

"A comedian as always I see, aren't you, Ilia? I guess it's good to try different things, since hunting really doesn't seem to be your tally." His tone couldn't be described as anything but sarcastic.

And it was one time, and she wouldn't let him forget it. One time!

Lean and standing quite tall even by elven standards. Ears much like the two girls', with crimson red hair and bright blue eyes.

He was garbed in light leather armor, allowing for better protection while not restricting mobility. He had one sword sheathed at his waist and another drawn, it being a long red katana, a rather more uncommon design to the far more widespread general broadswords and longswords.

"I'd ask if you two would ever manage being in one room together, but it doesn't seem to get any better even without the room." Said Blake with a sigh, though she was quick to ignore it along with her own faulty attempt at a tease, having gotten used to her two childhood friends' eternal bickering long ago.

"In one room? I'd rather be conscripted to some war." Said Adam.

"Like you wouldn't like that to begin with?" countered Ilia in turn as they resumed their ever present routine.

Quick to ignore them as she usually would, Blake continued on towards her home while they were busily partaking in their ever heated exchange, too distracted to notice her departure till much later.

Blake loved them. She really did. They'd been with her since as long as she could remember. But with how short-tempered and heated Adam was and how sarcastic Ilia could be in turn, she just couldn't find the energy to deal with their squabbles on a daily basis. Especially if it was for an actual whole day.

Entering her home she gave a quick greeting to her father who in turn gave her a smile and a nod. Trying to follow it up with the same towards her mother but failing as per usual, engulfed in her hug and finding it hard to achieve much of any movement. She would always be like that after Blake returned from a hunt.

Prying herself free before the complete depletion of all the oxygen in her lungs, Blake went upstairs and entered her room, putting aside her bow, quiver and pouch, removing her dagger and skinning knife from said pouch.

Her room was fairly big. Bigger than the average villager's for sure. It came with being the mayor's daughter, a position her father had been in charge of for the past seven years.

It was a mostly simple room though. Fairly focused on necessities as well as a few luxuries such as its large wardrobe and table. Most noticeable, however, was one of its walls, lined up with bookshelves from one end to the other, each nearly filled to the brim. Yes, she'd need to repurpose some room for more of them soon.

Not bothering to change her attire she moved to the wall and looked through said books, quickly finding a certain one of interest and taking it as she jumped on her bed.

'Treasures of the East Continent' read its title. A book of archeology and wonder, one of the two kinds she so loved along with romance, even if Adam and Ilia would often disagree on the latter's classification.

It was one of her limited ones. The venture of archeology was not the most prominent of ones within either Lordaeron or her homeland kingdom to the north, Quel'thalas. Thus, it was not easy to find much material on the subject.

Blake had lucked upon a number of such books many years back. Back when a renowned archeologist had passed through their village while on one of his expeditions. The man who went by the name Oobleck.

Dr. Oobleck was famous within his field. Having begun his career from a young age and having achieved much in said field, he had made a name for himself in many ways. He had found many ancient scriptures and writings, treasures and armaments, and even then so much more.

He had even become a member of the distinguished Explorer's League, a gathering of the finest archeologists across the continent. Something even grander when one would consider that he was a human.

The Explorer's League was founded and situated in the dwarven city of Ironforge. Dwarves were not known to be particularly racist, but were not easy to convince when it came to taking anyone who wasn't a dwarf into the Explorer's League, leaving it with only a handful of non-dwarven members within its ranks.

Despite that and his young age at the time he was accepted, he had manged to be accepted by them to begin with, and Blake herself had a chance to meet and learn from him during his short stay in their village. He was a nice man with a love of history, even if he would ever only stop talking while drinking his nearly equally beloved coffee.

But Blake hadn't been bothered by his long tales in the slightest. This wasn't like the lover's quarrels that Adam and Ilia always had, and oh how she loved to fluster them by calling their arguments that. But no, this was something she could listen to all day, and did whenever he was around back then.

The man had taken his leave after about two weeks, though not before saying his farewell to Blake, telling her of how he felt both impressed and proud of her interest in history and leaving her several books on the subject.

Ever since then Blake had acquired any archeological book she'd get the chance to, having been enraptured by archeology as much as her short-term teacher was.

However, the final push in her motivation to follow her dream came to her that faithful day. The day she made her first and so far only ever of finds.

* * *

Adam and Ilia both loved Blake. They really did. Both of them would call her their best of friends, and while they didn't quite truly hate each other, they definitely wouldn't have tolerated each other quite as much if not for her.

At rarest of times, however, the both of them could see eye to eye and even quite pleasantly agree on some things. Such as that the machinations that they both had once seen, those which Blake called her romance books and had left them both in blushing flusters, were anything but romance.

One other such scenario was when she'd show that glint in her eye, not the kind that was the common faint glow of their elven kind. No. The kind a predator had when it found a favorite of prey, seemingly at its finest quality, trapped and waiting at said predator's leisure. The times in which she had a lead on her latest archeological 'find'.

At those times both of them could solemnly say. "Blake, I hate you so much right now." Just as they now again echoed in one voice.

"Oh shush, you two. Why can't you be in sync like that outside of our little expeditions?" Replied Blake while rolling her eyes.

"As little as three days out in the wilderness at minimum?" Drawled Adam.

"Desperation can make even enemies unite?" Added Ilia in an equally lackluster tone.

"You both always love to over-exaggerate things. On top of that, it's been two weeks since our last one." Said Blake as she paid them little attention while looking at the map currently in her hands.

"The last one lasted one week!" Said Adam in a tone usually reserved for Ilia, and equally banned for use against Blake, aside from now.

"And it began two weeks ago, we finished it just last Sunday!" Added Ilia in her own 'reserved for Adam only tone'.

"I'm hot on the tracks of something big here. When we make our find it'll be more than just worth its time!"

"You said that last time." Ilia countered.

"And the time before that." Adam followed up.

"Every time's a big find." Said Ilia in exasperation, while spreading her hands in a mocking gesture of grandeur.

"I can't deny that I always say that, but this time I'm certain of it. Trust me on this, I've never been more sure in my life."

They were both ready to speak up again, but Blake was quick to motion them to stop.

"Yes, I know. I've said that before too. Just trust me on this… again."

With tired huffs the both of them nodded, following her as she resumed her lead.

"So… Do we have any idea what we're looking for this time?" Asked Ilia.

"Or exactly where?" Added Adam.

"Actually, yes. While I'm not sure exactly what period or kingdom they were from, if I'm correct, we'll find some sort of ancient armaments, namely weaponry from quite a ways back. Just think of the history they could hold. And as for the location, while it's never exact this is the closest I've been to pinpointing one before. Thus, I have great expectations this time."

Ilia and Adam looked at each other, then, taking a moment, they turned back to Blake.

"Would it demoralize you if we told you that you've said the literal same thing before?" Illia smirked.

"Would it make it better if we said you didn't use the words armaments or weaponry till now though?"Adam mirrored it.

"Oh just can it and get moving you two." She chided in semi-mock semi-serious irritation, though not being able to help but smile at their shenanigans.

The expedition had proceeded in its usual manner after that, meaning traversing through the forest and even hiking upon the nearby mountain, continuing on for four days in total, all with nothing to show for it.

That, however, had changed during the evening of said fourth day, within the confines of a small mountainside cave.

"We're so close. Come on!" Said Blake, unable to hold back the excitement or equally excited expression having taken residence on her face.

"Yeah, we're on it." Cheerily replied Ilia.

"We should be able to break through within the hour." Added Adam, with a tinge of excitement that was usually rare to find in his voice.

The two usually weren't at their most excited when on these expeditions, but even they couldn't hold back the tingle they felt as the three of them gathered up, doing their best to dig and break through the small opening at the back of the cave, obviously seeming to lead into something quite bigger.

And as foreseen they had made it through within said hour, entering what seemed to be more of a corridor of sorts rather than any secondary cave.

"Ha! It's real! I told you both so." Said Blake triumpanthly, trying to keep her voice down but failing due to her underlying excitement.

Adam and Ilia could only smile warmly at her rare childlike behavior. Strange and uncommon as it was, it most definitely wasn't something that didn't suit her for a change.

The three resumed course, slowly traversing the corridors while inspecting anything the eye could see.

Within they had found a few minor traps. For hunters and trappers like Ilia and Blake it wasn't too hard to disable a number of them, many already having deteriorated due to the passing of time.

They quickly found out it wasn't the largest of enclosures, having several passages lead to rubble, buried and lost, containing a number of empty or mostly empty rooms, some with semblances of daily commodities such as beds, others with destroyed weapon and armor racks. It resembled a buried garrison of sorts, if any of them were to guess. Even the traps didn't seem as much like something from a storybook tomb, but more so haphazardly and disproportionately placed conventional animal traps for one reason or another and very few in numbers.

For a while, they believed they'd found something, but nothing more than that. A remnant of history but one that didn't really leave anything of itself at the same time. Without anything truly left from its days past, past the wreckage that remained to still verify its existence.

However, within some of the final rooms they'd checked they found a crumbled weapon rack. Though compared to all the other empty ones, in its debris lied two objects to have seemingly survived what all else there had not.

One was a sheathed blade. A long black sheath holding an equally unnaturally long sword even for its type, it being a katana. Its handle as pitch black as its sheathe, its blade a crimson red. Upon its sheath was engraved the word Wilt in common tongue, otherwise known as the human tongue.

The other was a thin single-edged short sword. Pure white within an equally white sheathe that lacked any writings or markings. The blade having a sort of lightning based enchantment as they would later find out. In the most amusing way if one were to ask Illia, and quite the opposed if you were to ask Adam.

They found little to nothing else after. But there were no real dangers to be found either, and they had made their way back home, and for the first time victoriously so.

Blake had decided that the two of them should each take one of the artifacts after they'd returned. Something they were reluctant about for quite a while, but she had eventually goaded them into accept them as both gifts from a friend and a show of her gratitude for always joining her in her explorations.

* * *

Blake sighed. That was a grand time for all of them, but it had been three years ago, and there was nothing new ever since then.

At least it did quell their complaints for a while, until she decided her luck was up and started going at it at double, triple and quadruple time. At quintuple the effort, they couldn't last and had seemingly reached their limit. Yes… she may have been a bit too overzealous when it came to her passion of treasure hunt-er, archeology.

As she was about to immerse herself in her book after finally finishing her trip down memory lane she heard several voices from outside her room's window.

Looking through it, she could see them. Garithos' men.

Their region's lord, Lord Othmar Garithos. Also known as Grand Marshal Garithos, a title he'd inherited from his late father that Blake doubted he'd really earned.

It had all begun around four years ago, when Garithos became the new regional lord.

He had shown extreme bias against the elves, even going as far as showing open hostility not just to them but also to humans that would side with them in any argument or discourse.

Things had taken a turn for the worst, however, when he had found out her father, Ghira Belladonna, an elf, was the mayor of said town within his new territory.

While he couldn't take any too drastic actions since he had only recently come to lordship and her own father was respected and liked by the people, he had kept undermining him in an attempt to run him out of office ever since, and while doing so, he kept making the lives of any and all elven residents as hard as possible.

Her father had considered stepping down so he'd let the villagers be spared Garithos' wrath, but sadly, it had become all too evident that he'd not let it go unless they were run out of the village as a whole and chased back into their homelands. She doubted that even then that would be enough for that man.

Her father could only remain in office and try to minimize their lord's damage.

But with little choice left from said lord, most of the humans started giving in and either leaving the village or condemning the elves, and few people were nice enough to abandon their long time family homes, even less so were they able to afford such choices.

There were still some who would side with the elves, but in exchange they were also isolated and hated, to the point where they'd break and join in the cycle of hatred Garithos had started.

Blake didn't know if Garithos had his reasons or circumstances, but had long ago lost any concern or desire to attempt and show understanding towards such.

Even if he had the most justifiable reason in the world, he had been destroying the lives of everyone in their village. All on a crusade of revenge against innocents who had simply been living their lives and had never wronged him in any way. There was no justification to that.

And now the small force of soldiers he'd sent yet again came to her home's doorstep, bent on causing more grievances for her father as they always would.

As they disappeared from her view, entering her house, she could already hear the yells from downstairs.

Her father was a composed man at most times, only truly enraged when any injustice was done upon his family or his people. Thus, they were always capable of riling him up, regardless of how much he tried to withhold himself.

Blake was quick to throw aside her book and equip herself, already downstairs before the next twenty seconds had passed.

The soldiers were three, and while they had not drawn their weapons she never did trust anyone who'd serve under Garithos.

Her father shared the same common hair color and extremely uncommon eye color she had. Though those paled in how un-elflike his figure was. He was likely the burliest elf anyone would ever see, far from their common, almost given, slender frames.

He was limber like one, but he had strength far surpassing any other elf she'd known. He had been the one to teach her how to hunt as well as fight, something Adam would later help her refine with a bit more grace.

Despite that, she didn't feel at ease with him being surrounded, even with her confidence in her father's ability. Her mother, Kali Belladonna, whom Blake resembled much to a T, bar, of course, her mother being older, and also choosing to keep her hair shorter, was also here, beside her father, and while she could fire a bow and could hunt quite proficiently, she was no fighter.

Blake kept vigilant as her gaze remained on the soldiers all throughout the heated argument they lead with her father. Finally finishing after some time, they left their home in their usual rage, the first one kicking open the door and the last slamming it shut.

Blake let out a breath as she relaxed herself, lowering her guard. This had been becoming increasingly too common as of recent. At this point she was honestly afraid he'd outright just attack them. Her unease had become a commodity in these past four years.

"It's alright, Dear." Came the soft and chipper tone of her mother, reassuring and warm smile on her face as always. It always did much to calm her, but as of recent, even it was seemingly not enough.

* * *

The evening had come and passed. Night descended and with it came the moon, taking its rightful place within the star-lit skies.

There was little to be heard throughout the village at this time, gracing it with a certain serenity, disturbed only by the few guards on watch when they'd swap shifts or move about to alleviate the stiffness that came with standing at guard for hours on end.

All was indeed quiet and serene like would be any other night.

Blake, too, was slumbering in her abode. Hall-covered by her blanket and still halfway in her hunting attire, book lightly held by her hand atop her chest, seemingly dreaming and reciting of the wonders she had read.

However, she was pulled out of her dreams by some sound, groggily getting up and blinking away her drowsiness.

Having woken up, she focused on that sound, that of a horn, quickly making her way to gaze out of her window towards the moonlit streets.

She knew the signal that that horn was meant to signify, and she could see it now too. For the first time ever bandits and raiders had made their way to her village.

* * *

In under a minute she had already been dressed and armed, at the same time her mother having entered her room. A calm and kind woman. She hadn't ever seen her with such a terrified expression.

Her mother hugged her in an attempt to calm down, be it herself or Blake, Blake didn't quite know. Blake did, however, notice her mother also having been armed with her hunting gear.

They both rushed downstairs, her father waiting there, already in his own hunter gear, as well as his sword sheathed at his waist.

"Dear, Blake, stay here. Lock the door and don't go out. I'll join with the guards."

Blake was ready to protest, motioning to speak before her father beat her to it.

"Look after each other and keep each other safe. I'm counting on you." He pointedly looked at Blake, knowing what she was thinking, and hedidn't wait for a reply, not helped by the fact that Blake couldn't find any words to say in turn. He rushed out after hugging them both, kissing his wife, and then Blake on her forehead.

Blake stood beside her mother, both unsure of what to say. It had probably been no more than a few minutes, yet she felt like it was an eternity as she worried over her father, her mother looking no better off than her.

The silence was broken when a light knock was heard on the door. Arrows were quickly pulled back and steadied in preparation, though lowered even quicker when they heard the voice of the one on the other side.

"Blake? Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna?" Called out Ilia, and Blake was quick to let her in.

"Ilia! I'm glad you're safe!" Blake hugged her, her mother Kali following up with the same.

Ilia had lost her parents in an accident a long time ago. She had managed to live on her own, though to no little amount due to Blake and her parents. Blake and her parents had become the closest thing to family to her after her parents. Ironically, Adam was the next closest after, for all their constant bickering. She still couldn't get used to refering to Blake's parents in a more casual manner though.

"I'm glad you're safe too, Blake, Mrs. Belladonna. Where is Mr. Belladonna?"

"Dad went to help the guards." Blake said, her expression mirroring the anxiety and worry she felt.

Ilia herself showed such too, going quiet and uncertain as to what to say.

"Ilia."

"Yes, Blake?"

"Can I ask you to stay with Mom and keep both of yourselves safe. I need to go. I can't leave Dad alone. We don't know if Adam is safe either. He's probably already jumped in the bandits ranks without a single thought."

"Blake, you can't! I can go instead. With my weapon I'll have a far better advantage."

"Ilia, I need you to stay here. Your illusion magic can help keep you both safe. Camouflaged and out of their sights. Please, I'm trusting you with this."

Blake was about to leave when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

She felt she couldn't argue with her if she tried, that she'd relent and agree to stand down if she just saw her expression alone. So she abruptly pushed out of her grasp instead. "Mother, Ilia, I'm sorry!" Being the only reply Blake could give as she freed her shoulder and rushed out the door.

"Blake!" Both of them called out as she rushed away past the door towards the sounds of chaos and fighting.

* * *

Elves were beings of grace. Nimble rogues and rangers, having the presence of mages and paladins within their ranks as well. They did not often quite match the raw power of warriors, as the few fighters among them who followed in that path were often not of the most capable in the regard of raw strength, not that there were never any strong elves. They just were a rarity in comparison to how much more common they could be among, for example, humans.

Within this village, there were few which truly went past the point of being civilians when it came to combat. Having some trained humans and elves alike who were hunters or normal everyday guards and soldiers was all that ever really seemed necessary. As well as having two or three people in the entirety of the village that could also classify as proper physicians.

However, two elven warriors, two exceptions danced among the currently chaotic and burning scenery of the village, cutting swaths through the raiders' ranks.

One such individual was Ghira Belladonna. Large and intimidating, he boasted strength surpassing that of what most elves could achieve with even years of training. Despite that, he didn't lack the racial dexterity of his kind, slashing through the surrounding bandits, deflecting and overpowering them one after the other, a testament to his unparalleled strength and swordsmanship that had been passed down his family line that had been renowned as elven war heroes. A line he'd preferred to turn to more peaceful paths and end with him.

Not far from him was the second one. Adam Taurus. Befitting of his name, he did not match the common elf's calmer demeanor. Wielding his blade, Wilt, he carved through the bandits' ranks, like an unstoppable force with a grace surpassing even that of his people. Like a force of nature not to be reckoned with. He also came from a warrior line, much alike Ghira.

Spread about around them were the village's guards. Some human, some elves, some showing their veteran years and experience in their own defiance against the raiders, some showing their inexperience and fear. Some wounded, still fighting or retreating, and some no longer among them.

The bandits themselves weren't the most well trained, lacking in formation and command, most lacking in experience, though few showing that they could do more than just hold a sword. Most dangerous, however, were their numbers, greatly more so than that of the village's defenders.

As the fight carried on, both sides sustained heavy casualties, to the point where the remaining defenders still able to fight were but a handful, while the remaining bandits themselves numbering at about 20.

"Ghira, fall back. You can't keep fighting with that wound anymore." Shouted Adam, concern lacing his voice, but his eyes unmoving from their invaders.

Ghira stood with one hand on his shoulder, a large cut quite easily visible beneath it as blood leaked. Luckily enough, it didn't seem to run too deep, nothing imminently fatal, as long as it was tended too soon, of course, as he was losing more and more blood. Not to mention it left him in quite the weakened and handicapped state.

Ghira motioned to speak, taking a moment to first look at his own shoulder, then at the many men around him, friend and foe, standing and fallen, wounded and dead.

"I'm sorry, Adam. It wouldn't do for the mayor himself to fall back, even less so if I were to leave you all like this. I wouldn't forgive myself if I left you here, and Blake would forgive me even less so if I left You."

Before either could say anything more, the sound of clacking of hooves rang throughout the area, garnering both sides' attention.

There he rode, Othmar Garithos. Fully armored and on his steed, it covered in no less steel than himself. Surrounded by his ten most elite of guards, knights, they in turn boasting the same heavy armaments.

"Reinforcements!" Exclaimed Ghira, a smile finding itself on his face despite the unlikely reason for it being Garithos out of all people. Hateful as he was, he had been exceedingly quick to react and come to his territory's defense.

Garithos motioned to one of his knights, everyone still dead still, the knight slowly dismounting off his steed with a pouch hoisted across his shoulder. Walking in a quick pace and making his way towards Ghira as he slowly opened it to reveal several potions within it.

Even the bandits stood still as they simply observed.

And as he came beside him he took it off, then tossed it aside in direction of the bandits. Unsheathed his blade, he then aimed for his head. Ghira was quick to deflect the blow, though in between it and the throbs of pain coming from his shoulder his blade was sent flying to the side.

Adam motioned to run in, though still several meters too far, the soldier already taking his second slash, one Ghira had no chance to defend against.

And then it whistled through the air. The knight's cry reverberated in the night as he lost hold of his blade and fell to the ground, spasming before ceasing all movement.

Everyone made to turn their heads.

There she stood. Bow string released and one hand now empty, legs shaking - nay, her entire body trembling - and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

There stood Blake Belladonna.

* * *

Blake ran. She ran through the streets, towards the flames that could be seen at the edge of the village.

She wasn't sure how to feel about leaving her mother and Ilia. But she knew they'd be safe. They both were huntresses, and Ilia was a strong fighter who had trained with her father and sparred with Adam more than once, not to mention that the bandits were seemingly preoccupied with a different section of their village altogether.

Whatever few got through they'd be able to handle.

And now she needed to make sure They were alright. They were definitely in the middle of the enemy's forces already. They were strong, but that didn't matter. For all she cared they could be the strongest in the world, it would still not be enough to stop her from worrying for two among her four most precious of people to her.

She reached them. Her father was wounded and she was already terrified. She could see the dead all around, many more wounded and some crying. It wasn't something she'd seen or been used to, neither was it something she'd ever want to get used to.

Then he came, and for a moment, she believed.

Garithos had come with his men. She could recognize one or two of them from former 'visits' to the village, their helmets open at their faces. Those were his elites. He had actually come rushing to the village in its defense, despite every bit of his bias.

For a moment Blake had thought that maybe the man had been fighting his bias, fighting to overcome trauma perhaps. And she felt a smile come as she saw one of his men rush to her father with what looked to be a pouch of potions strapped around his person.

That all changed when he tossed it aside and motioned for his blade. She wasn't sure when, but she was already pulling back an arrow, aiming and preparing it faster than ever before, than she'd ever believed she could manage.

The man was pushed back for a moment by her father, but the knight managed to disarm him still. Adam had rushed in but was still too far away. The knight was about to take another swing with his sword.

Blake had never killed before. Never needed to. Never wanted to. Never entertained that thought for a moment.

She let the arrow fly, however. She didn't hesitate for a moment.

The moment it reached him it pierced through his eye, making him release a scream Blake had never heard any beast make, making her realize at that point how much her legs were shaking. He fell nearly instantly after, twitching for a few moments before stilling, seemingly not to move. Not now. Not ever again.

At that point Blake's vision was slightly blurry, feeling something trickle down her cheeks. She could feel her entire body trembling, heavily so. She chose to instead focus on the relief that her father was fine.

"How dare you!" Came his yell. Garithos… no. The Monster. It turned towards her with a scowl that made his formerly ever present one pale into nothingness.

This thing never should have come here. Reasons or not, all this monster deserved was to be hunted down like the beast it was.

"Enough of this, just kill them all!" It proclaimed, no longer showing a shred of the faulty façade it didn't even try to keep up.

"Wa-wait! This isn't our deal! You-" Began protesting one of the bandits, not able to finish as another knight had already dismounted, beheading him on the spot to the horror of the other raiders and the townspeople alike.

"Your incompetence has already displeased me enough. Besides, I wouldn't allow bandits and raiders on my lands now, would I? The deal's off." It spoke condescendingly once again.

She didn't wait after that. Through blurred vision and trembling hands she prepared her next arrow. She wouldn't let this monster and the beasts that followed it take away her home. Her people.

She let yet another arrow fly.

* * *

The bandits were quick to run, though half of Garithos' men gave pursuit. The other four and their lord himself remaining within the village.

However, before any of them could react, Adam had already dashed in while shoving back Ghira into several of their guards, yelling at them to retreat with the wounded.

With a speed to contest that of their very steeds he cut at one of the knights, striking at his unarmored joints and quickly leaving him on the ground to a death that came only mere moments later.

Another of the knights tried to charge him while still mounted, though a quick arrow perforated through his neck, leaving him to tumble with his horse and be crushed in his already final moments.

Garithos and one of the other knights dismounted, making their way towards Adam. The third and last remaining, still mounted, taking charge at Blake with a raised shield.

"Blake!" Adam yelled, turning to her.

"Adam… Trust me!" Was all she replied as she began to move, the knight quickly making his way after her.

"As expected of an elf. No understanding of keeping one's focus on combat whatsoever." Came the condescending voice of Garithos as Adam hardly dodged his blade, only made more difficult with the knight slashing from his other side.

"Coming from a fool who'd waste words in combat and riding on his family's glory. Isn't that quite pertinent? " Adam growled as he retreated several meters. Readying Wilt and taking his stance once again.

* * *

Blake ran. Dashing through the narrow alleys between houses. She was surprised at how well a horse could maneuver. This was an imperial steed. One of Lordaeron's army's greatest shows of grandeur. She could see they were indeed bred for war.

She could fire while on the run, and she had tried several times. But with a foe so heavily armored, she couldn't manage to strike at any vitals without focusing. Perhaps if she'd get really lucky, but she didn't know when or even if that would happen, or if it would be before she was impaled or beheaded by the lance that nearly reached her two corners back.

She was a survivalist. She could run. She could survive in the confines of nature. But she couldn't manage a marathon or a speed on par with a horse, regardless of how slowed it was due to the tremendous amount of armor adorning both it and its rider or the narrow turns it had to take.

She was tiring out and only one slip up would be enough to finish her.

Readying another arrow she quickly turned to fire.

It bounced off the horse's armored hide even if it warranted a slight yelp from it. It did little past slowing it down for an instant, as it was already back at its charge, Blake having lost more ground due to taking the shot rather than gaining any.

As he neared once again, dangerously so, another arrow whistled through the air as it found itself in his shoulder. Shock and force coupled to push even the experienced veteran off his steed, him handling it enough so as to not take his horse with and atop him, quickly scrambling back to his feet despite both pain and the weight of his armor.

Ilia jumped from the shadows behind one of the houses, her mother now being visible there as well, bow in hand.

Both with worried expressions, but also ones of determination.

"I-Ilia? Mom?" Blake blurted out in shock.

"Honey. You did say to use Ilia's illusion magic, and so we did. If you think I'm letting your father just go off like that then you're wrong, and even more wrong if you think I'll let you."

The knight wasn't keen on waiting for their reunion and was quick to charge, sword now at the ready in the steed of his former lance.

Ilia nimbly dodged away, parrying a few blows and activating her blade with it, sending jolts that forced back the knight. Slightly spasming as he tried to regain himself in his confusion.

Ilia wielded the second relic they had found. A one-edged sword with a unique lightning based enchantment.

She jostled with the knight for a bit, disorientating him in her exchanges through the pulses her blade sent, its enchantment and her mobility managing to make up for the experience and strength he held over her, even if the jolts were hardly strong enough to properly harm him.

However, she didn't attempt to finish him, and Blake was quick to realize it.

As he was attempting to regain himself after the most recent light jolt of electricity sent his way an arrow struck him at his neck.

His eyes widened, though just as quickly dimmed, leaving him on the ground to release few sounds and gurgles, ending within no more than ten seconds.

"Blake?!" Came Ilia's shocked and seemingly trembling voice.

"Blake…You…" And at the same time so did her mother's, even more so at the scene before her.

"I'm sorry… I need to go back for Dad and Adam!" And with that Blake ran again, disregarding their yells.

* * *

The last of Garithos' knights was dead.

Adam stood there, above his fallen body. A number of cuts adoring him, breathing heavily and standing before an equally tired Garithos.

The knight himself was no different from his other ones. Though fighting him along with Garithos was a whole different matter.

They had coordination. And Garithos himself was far from what Adam had expected. If nothing else, his title wasn't as seemingly empty as he first had thought.

Garithos charged him again.

They kept clashing, blow for blow. Neither quite willing to give the other an edge.

This did not go on for long, however, as an arrow soared through the night skies.

Garithos was quick to deflect it, but Adam was even quicker to use the opening, slashing open a large wound on his torso as Garithos pushed him back and retreated a few steps.

"You Damn Mongrels!" He cursed.

"Blake!" Cried Adam in relief.

Feet still slightly trembling, but eyes showing a strong determination, Blake readied her next arrow.

"Enough of this!" Yelled Garithos in a rage. His visage growing as he did so. He seemed to grow in scale to nearly twice his size, as his skin and armor changed color until it seemed to be that he was completely made of carved stone.

"You wretches have been a thorn in my side for far too long, and now it's time I got rid of you for good. Feel yourselves graced. To waste something requiring of so much time to recharge such as my avatar form on you. At least I'll give you the fact that you managed to give me a proper challenge."

Another arrow flew, though this time he didn't motion to defend, it bouncing off his unarmored face with nothing more than a chip left at his cheek.

Seeing this Adam rushed in, slashing at his body, Wilt bouncing off the now petrified armor he wore, leaving little past the tinniest of dents.

As if an immovable object had come to denounce that which once was hailed as an unstoppable force.

Garithos was quick to use this opening, slashing at Adam, a blow he dodged, though a trail of blood followed his retreating form, having originated from his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Adam growled out, all while hearing Blake scream his name.

"It's no use, elf. I'm done playing around. This is an ancient spell. While in this form, I am impervious to magic and near such to physical punishment. What little hope you had is gone." Garithos boasted, his tone a mixture of condescendence and satisfaction.

Before he noticed, Blake was already at his side, bandage taken out of her pouch and readied as she tended to him. Garithos just kept his sights on them, taking in their despair.

"Blake, get out of here. Run!"

"I won't leave you here!"

"You can't fight him!"

"And you can't fight him alone!"

"Well, I can't say I hate a good love story. What would you both say if I was nice enough and buried you both together? Like Romeo and Juliet, a fitting end." Was all Garithos said with a grin as he dashed at them.

Blake and Adam both jumped back, dodging his initial strike.

Turning his sights, Garithos lunged at Blake.

As his Blade flew at her, it cut, slashing her in half, her form almost instantly dispersing into black particles. A shadow spell. The only one Blake had ever learned. Spectral Guise.

As the image shattered, Blake appeared as if from thin air, taking advantage of his distraction, her now drawn dagger rushed at his abdomen. With a loud clang, it bounced off, breaking her balance for a few moments as Garithos turned around, ready for another swing.

Before the blade could come down, Adam had already tackled her out of the way and to the side.

He looked at Blake, seeing her frightened expression. And even behind it, he could see the concerned one that was asking what would happen to their home.

Adam stood up and charged.

Garithos sent a downwards slash.

Catching it with his own blade in a two-handed block, Adam felt his legs buckle under the sheer force as he fell to his knees, his wounded shoulder starting to pop under the force of the blow.

As Garithos kept pushing down with all of his strength, Wilt had begun to faintly glow, quickly taking in darker shades.

At that time, Blake attacked, garnering his attention as he used one of his stone fists to swat her back several meters.

Adam used that opening.

Roaring, he pushed forward with all his might at the same time as Wilt reached a deeper crimson color than it ever had before, shining brighter than any gold, pushing back Garithos' single-handed grip and breaking his balance for a mere moment.

That moment was all he needed as he raised his blade high, slashing Wilt downwards and through the now petrified wound Adam had inflicted on him earlier. It broke though.

As he carved through Garithos' stone body, it released a much appropriate sound like that of crumbling granite, blood gushing from the now reopened wound.

Garithos fell on the ground, shrinking to his normal size as his body turned to that of a human once again.

"I-Impossible… How was it broken… Someone like me can't die here… To a lowly elf…" And like that, without even waiting for their retorts, his eyes lost their color as his body stilled, signaling his end.

At the same time a horn rang throughout the area. One only known to the elves. The one to be used to signify their retreat to their homelands.

"Adam, are you alright?" Blake rushed to him, not waiting for an answer and inspecting him, quickly turning to his shoulder after finding nothing else wrong enough to warrant immediate concern, and doing her best to mend it with what she had on hand.

"I'm fine. My shoulder is quite bad, but it'll heal. I'm fine."

"I'm glad." She said with the first semblance of a smile ever since this all had begun, leaving Adam in an ever slight fluster.

"In-In any case. It seems Wilt did have some kind of enchantment in the end. At least that's my best guess. It felt like there was a certain energy seeping from it."

They stood quiet for a few minutes after that as she continued patching up his shoulder. Both's minds resting from what was the most frightening and likely traumatizing day they'd ever experienced till now.

"How's your shoulder feeling now?"

"Still bad, but a lot better. Thanks." He gave her a warm smile in turn.

"Well, we better get going. Things are going to be more than just complicated soon, and we don't know when the remaining five knights will be back. We need to regroup." He then said as he got up to his feet.

Blake, however, was already a good few meters away from him, though in the opposite direction.

"Blake?"

"Adam, with what happened today, both kingdoms' relation's would be strained at best."

"I'd assume so. Where are you going with this, Blake?"

"We're going to be retreating to our home. The northernmost kingdom. All our territories are bordered and thus blocked by Lordaeron's lands, or by an endless sea. We'll likely be blocked off from the entirety of the rest of the continent."

"It's unlikely this'll lead to a war, Blake. The bastard hired bandits. It'll be dealt with soon enough and our people will be able to peacefully pass through Lordaeron again without inciting anything."

"We're just a small village that's not even on most maps, Adam, even if we're among the older ones. Now we're not even that since we'll be retreating back home… you'll be retreating back home."

"Garithos will be-" Adam began.

"Condemned for his crimes?" Blake finished. "Unlikely. We have as good as no proof. Any and all of us saw it, yet it's still not in the slightest enough to match the word of a regional lord, one with ancient heritage at that. Even if they eventually agreed upon believing him guilty, it would be likely many years from now."

"We can go through the boarder even now. We can make a small group and travel through, pass unnoticed."

"And you, Ilia and my parents would be fine with that rather than just dragging me back and having me there where you'd know I'm safe?" Adam could only look down, unable to deny Blake's words.

"Adam, you know why I want to do this, right?"

"How couldn't I? To see the world, to discover what its secrets can offer, you dragged both me and Ilia for it every time, after all."

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect today would be my last chance for who knows how long. I'm not sure how long I'll have to wait if I don't take this chance."

"...Then let me come with you."

"Adam. Please go back with the others."

"What?" Adam gritted his teeth as he contemplated a certain thought.

"We don't know when those other five knights would come back. The others will need you there. You'll need them too. Your shoulder needs to be properly checked."

"And you? Just let you go like that? On your own?"

"I'm a huntress and survivalist. You know I've lasted weeks on end. After all, I was the one to look after you two on our journeys."

"Do you think we'd accept that excuse? We'd accept this?" His tone became more heated. "Also, is that truly everything?"

"What?"

"You're reckless, Blake, more so then you like to let on, but this doesn't sound like you. Is this truly the only reason you're thinking of doing something this crazy? Your wonderlust, it's definitely too much. But it isn't that much."

"...I'm sorry," Blake looked down, not at the ground, but her hands. They lacked literal blood on them, but that didn't change what she'd done. She closed her eyes for a moment and though of her parents, of her mother's shock after witnessing her own daughter murder someone in cold blood before her. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

Adam managed to grab her hand then, having run up to her in her distraction, though moments later it had dissipated, another image left by her spectral guise. Magic of the shadow element, while not absolutely hated, was still not too fondly accepted by people who revered the sun out of all things. Regardless, she'd simply accepted it when she'd found her affinity for darkness, seeing it as but an element. She'd even managed to learn this specific spell she knew from one of the archeological books that spoke more in depth on an ancient branch of mages.

She reappeared yet again twice as far from him as she was before. It was simple when you knew its basis and got a hang of the basics. A spell that bent the light into your image where you stood, all while shrouding you for a few seconds to allow you to effectively be invisible for this very short window of time.

"Can't I dissuade you you in any way?"

Blake simply gave him a sorrowful expression.

"Can't I... I can't, can I?" His own expression turned complicated and forlorn.

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, pictured her parents' faces. Even in her mind she couldn't hold their gazes. "I'm sorry..." She turned to leave.

"At least take this!" She turned at the words, barely managing to grab what which was thrown her way so abruptly. It was his sword. The one he'd always use before she'd given him Wilt, the one that was passed down his family. The one he'd always give her when they'd spar and train together.

"You'll need more than just a dagger if you're going anywhere. If I can't stop you then you're going to at least take that!"

"Thank you..." Blake felt a sting in her eyes, though held back her tears. "Tell the others goodbye... and that I'm sorry." She turned to move once again.

"I'll get Illia and we'll find and drag you back, be sure. Our expeditions will resume then, but be sure you'll be apologizing yourself first, to all of us, and well more than once!"

Blake felt a slight smile grace her lips, not turning or speaking, instead she simply gave him a nod.

She ran after that.

Blake took to the south.

* * *

 **6/8. This one came an hour late, but heya, we still managed the date (this is about the pre-rewrite, where the first five chapters were released within a week, and within a day of each other. After that came the... slow down). There have been rewrites on four of the prologues. Chapter five, the last one is fine though. Just felt perfect as it was, surprisingly. Only fixed up the description on one of the participants' outfits.  
**

 **I didn't quite come prepared with too much of a speech this time aside from that though.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. To Share Your Stories and Tales

**so, on a maybe important note, I went back over the prior chapters and spruced them up a bit, making sure to rid them of any foul ups.**

 **And on another one, there was a rewrite, so that obviously was not good enough last time. This time, however, I promise, we nailed it!**

 **So, I mean, this is the last prologue, so it's probably not too secretive as to who the last two are.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - To Share Your Stories and Tales  
**

* * *

The world of Azeroth is a vast one.

Riddled with numerous continents both known and yet to be discovered alike.

Inhabited by an array of different races spread throughout its lands.

A world of uncountable wonders and no less countless secrets.

One particular continent within this world of ours is known as the Eastern Kingdoms.

Named after the seven great nations of the human race situated upon its lands.

Kul'Tiras, the island nation formed by settlers from the kingdom of Gilneas, boasting fleets that cemented its lordship of the oceans and seas.

Dalaran, formed by both humans and high elves, dedicated to the studies of magic and home of many among the grandest of archmagi within the human race.

Gilneas, the isolated kingdom famed for the Graymane Wall, massive and spanning their entire northern border with Lordaeron, their only land based border and path into the rest of the continent.

Stormwind, the only among the Seven Kingdoms within the southern half of the continent, the largest bastion for the human race there.

Strormgarde, the ancient kingdom in the highlands from which long ago settlers first departed to create the remaining six great human kingdoms.

Alterac, the smallest of the Seven Kingdoms, rugged and mountainous, named after the Alterac mountains atop and within which it was built and fortified.

And Lordaeron, occupying a massive portion of the continent, the largest of the Seven Kingdoms and among the largest of kingdoms in the world.

* * *

Despite the Seven Kingdoms being the most prominent among human bastions, there were also smaller human settlements and even nations that appeared at times. Some to last not a decade and scatter in the sands of time and others still existing till today.

There were also tribes that scattered their villages across the lands, or nomadic ones that never truly ceased their journeys across the world.

And then, of course, there were individuals. Travelers who traversed certain or any lands.

They came in many forms.

The individual nomads who had split from their tribes in search of what only they knew they were looking for.

Adventurers and mercenaries, often ones to travel far and wide for as many reasons as they themselves equaled in numbers and more.

Explorers in search of the secrets of both the past and the world.

Settlers who'd go to join or create new communities.

And then there were the refugees.

The ones who had and had lost what they'd call their home. Perhaps searching for a new home, possibly driven by any of the former's reasons, or at times just moving forward and trying to find said reasons, still searching for their own goals and meanings.

And so, we bring our sights onto two such individuals.

* * *

Upon the mountains situated within the southeastern territories of Lordaeron, near its borders we find a small campsite.

Two tents pitched one beside the other, a small fire brimming and illuminating them along with the help of the moonlit skies, all while two individuals busily scurried about it.

One was a tall, lean, young man. Garbed in a dark green tailcoat, white pants and black shoes, his near waist-long black hair in a downward tail that ended around the middle of his back, a streak on the left side of said hair colored magenta, matching his eyes.

While occasional among the more widely accepted as eccentric high elves and a commodity among some races such as the trolls, it was quite rare, though not impossible to find a human who'd paint his hair such as this one.

The man was seemingly managing most to everything in their small camp. Fueling the fire, tending to a pot above it that-

"Ren! Will it be done soon?"

"Soon, Nora. Not yet."

"We can't have a good story by the campfire without the food for it!"

Yes, he went by the name of Ren, as loudly yelled out by his companion now known as Nora.

Ren seemed unperturbed by neither Nora's excitement, nor her seemingly boisterous and loud nature as he calmly carried on with his tasks.

As he did so Nora herself passed through a plethora of positions. Walking around the camp with a skip, every once in a while sitting down for a few moments, her excitement no less evident in these short lived failed attempts at stasis as she would be up and about before anyone would notice, occasionally running about to inspect anything in her proximity with seemingly the only requirement being to be within range of her eyesight.

Nora herself had turquoise eyes and shoulder length orange hair. She was wearing a short black coat atop a plain white shirt that had a clumsily cut out part above her chest in the form of an arrow-stricken heart. She also had a pink dress skirt that looked to be cut off at slightly below her knees, fingerless black gloves, and black shoes that matched Ren's own.

Most noticeable, however, was the excessively large metal hammer that seemingly didn't belong in its current position, it being namely strapped on the girl's back. Nearly spanning from her head to her feet despite its diagonally tilted position.

Despite its presence Nora was not hindered by it in the slightest, both in her prior actions and as she began to jump in joy when Ren announced that their dinner had been finally prepared.

And as they sat around the fire once again while beginning their meal, Nora had already started with her tales of grandeur. All seemed to include the man she was currently reciting them to as he ever so often would correct her on her more extreme exaggerations.

* * *

"Hey, Ren! How long do you think until we reach the Hinterlands?" Asked Nora with an excitement that had already solidified itself as ever present.

"There's still some time, Nora. I'm not really sure, but I think it should be about two or three more days. We'll need to reach a small village exactly before its border first.'" He answered with a nonchalant tone that had come to define his quite calm demeanor.

"Oh, I can't wait! The home of the sky dwarves!"

"Wildhammer dwarven clan, Nora."

"And those really big birds which are also lions, but also birds, the ones that they ride on!"

"Gryphons."

"Do you think we can ride one? Will they let us ride some if we find a way to become members? Wildhammer sounds like my kind of clan!"

"I'm not quite sure it works that way, Nora. Also, I don't think riding a gryphon would be the best of ideas."

"But why? It'll be even better than that time I rode an elder grizzly for, like, two miles before it broke. Aww... I still miss him."

"I think you're missing that exact point, Nora."

"Don't be such a worrywart, Ren. How hard can flying be?"

"The flying isn't quite the part that's worrying me, at least not as much as the landing."

Their exchanges carried on for a while after. Nora ever so excitedly proclaiming of the future endeavors they'd partake in along their journey while Ren prepared a few makeshift alarms. Soon enough, one retired for the night while the other stood watch, following in their routine and practiced shifts.

* * *

As the morning arrived and her last guard shift ended Nora was quick to excitedly wake up Ren, though surprisingly in quite a gentle manner. "Come on, sleepy head! We have the whole day ahead of us!" As gentle as possible when it was Nora, that is.

Slowly, they went through their morning routines and packed up camp, resuming their hike.

"Hey, Renny, isn't it strange how we've hardly seen any animals since this morning?"

"I agree, Nora. Though I think there's a slight chance it might be due to your improvised... 'ride' from yesterday."

"Oh Renny, that's nothing. I'm telling you, just wait till we get our very own gryphon!"

As they continued on with their banter, Ren would occasionally stop, look around and inspect the surrounding plants, picking and gathering some of them into the pouch resting at his waist.

"Oh, Renny, what do those ones do? Will I gain some magical powers if I eat them? Oh, what kind of potions will you make with them? Wait! Don't tell me! Is it going to be one that turns you into a dragon?"

"I don't think there's such a potion, Nora. I've gathered a decent few Silverleaf leaves and Peaceblooms though. These should be enough for several minor healing potions, should we need them."

"Aww. I still think you should invent one that lets us transform into dragons! How amazing would that be?"

"I really don't think that's quite possible, Nora. But I'll try and look into it when next I have a bit of time." He reassured with the slightest bit of an amused smirk on his face, the first semblance of another expression past his ever present neutral one.

With that, the girl once again jumped in a cheer as the both of them slowly carried on until the midday time of noon came.

* * *

The pair was seated on several rocks, overlooking the Cliffside to what could indeed be described as quite the breathtaking view as they were partaking in their second meal of the day.

All while doing so, Ren was also grinding down several of the herbs they'd come across, mixing and stirring them within a vial he had prepared.

Midway through the preparation he took a moment, closing his eyes and seemingly concentrating as he held the vial, a faint glow around it as its color went from its light greenish hue to a slight red one. Opening them once again he gave it some more finishing touches, mainly stirring it for some time more, before giving it a look of satisfaction as he inspected the now finished potion, seemingly pleased with his work.

The art of making potions was one that took on many evolutions over the course of its existence, to the point of falling into two categories of professions.

The first version was the more widely spread one, the art of the compounder. A physician who understood the medical purposes of herbs and could utilize them within the potions and medicines that were concocted.

The second one was the alchemical variant known as the potioneer, where such alchemists would need to know the herb's properties as well. Instead of mixing them over a fire alone, however, they also used their magical power to invoke their properties, allowing for higher purity and more prominent effects in exchange for a more arduous process coupled with the consumption of their mana.

Thus, even when with the same ingredients and mixed in the same of ways, the alchemical method would produce more refined and in turn more effective and valuable potions.

As the process was mostly the same alchemists were capable of and did compound potions the standard way. More often than in their own unique one due to the limitations of their mana capacity.

Letting out a slightly tired sigh as he once again opened his eyes, Ren gathered the three potions he had now prepared, placing one in one of their traveling backpacks, one in his pouch, and handing the third to Nora to store into her own pouch.

"Aww, Renny, thank you! You're always looking out for me. If only we had one ready when Mr. Snuffles collapsed." Said Nora in a sadness that felt far too confusing to differentiate as to whether it was mock or earnest.

"I don't think that's quite what most people would think of as a name for a grizzly bear, Nora. Also, I don't think even a major healing potion would've been enough after what it had gone through."

Once again, they took to their banter. It mostly consisting of Nora and the occasional corrections or explanations Ren sent her way whenever she'd exaggerate or something would boggle her mind.

Eventually, evening came about once again, as they quickly set up their camp in as pleasant a monotony as the previous night.

* * *

Ren was tending to what seemed to be two handblades, one of a light green tint, seemingly to be made of mithril, while the other seemingly made of common iron, both with a matching dagger-like appearance and a slight curve to them. The iron one was visibly far more worn than the other.

As he was doing so, the sun's rays started breaking through, giving a warm and what some might even find as mesmerizing glow to the surroundings.

Seeing this and having finished the maintenance of his blades Ren carefully returned them to rather simplistic but efficient holders within his sleeves.

He revealed a small smile as he enjoyed the sunrise, giving Nora a few more moments to rest up since they normally didn't depart so early.

Just then, something seemed to let out a cry in the not so far distance, though not quite sounding of a rooster greeting the morning sun.

Ren kept his patience. Carefully, he kept his sight locked in its direction of origin. Calmly waiting for his next sign to signal his following actions.

That patience ended with the second cry, seemingly getting closer to their location.

Ren rose up and was quick to wake Nora as they both paid it heed while hurriedly gathered their belongings as if in a practiced manner, skipping their usual morning endeavors.

They resumed their trek over the morning-lit mountain, keeping vigilant as they did, Nora seeming to even match Ren in his silence and tranquility.

However, that didn't last as they broke into a run atop the wide ridge side they were traversing as something burst from in between the few trees present in the area.

As tall as what would seem to be at least eight feet, a large bulky build covered in thick grayish blue fur, large clawed hands and feet each with four fingers, and a huge pair of horns resting on its head. Its intimidating visage was further bolstered by the jagged teeth that could be seen as it let out another primal roar while charging after the two.

What was behind them currently would was a yeti. A savage and belligerent humanoid beast, quite similar to and hard to differentiate from its other two cousins, the sasquatch and the wendigo, though its specific breed was found within the not too far off Alterac mountains, the closest and most possible point of its origin from where it had likely made its way down to here.

They ran on two legs, boasting a frightening speed despite their size, and this one as well was gaining on Ren and Nora as they once again began reaching more narrowed edges.

As they ran past the few trees present, the beast simply pushed through, tipping and even felling some as it did, letting out its occasional fierce roars.

With the restrictions of their speed as they crossed over narrower corners came the point where the beast's claws could reach them as it slashed at them, carving out even a layer of stone from the positions they once held before having nimbly dodged away.

Ren extended his blades as he was quick to slash at the beast in turn, leaving visible scratches where its fur was ever so slightly thinner, but doing little to inflict a proper enough wound, even with the mithril blade.

He dodged a few more of its slashes as he started to feel his footing begin to falter, losing his balance as another claw came his way with massive force. However, it was just as quickly intercepted by a tremendous steel hammer that batted it away and forced another roar out of the beast as it retreated a few steps back.

Nora stepped up beside him, slightly winded but otherwise lacking any true strain despite the feat she had just performed.

With a quick nod to one another no words needed to be said as both of them made to move towards the beast.

Ren dancing an acrobatic display around it and Nora not losing to his speed as she managed to force it back a few steps ever so often until they had made their way back to wider ground.

It had yet to seemingly lose its advantage, as despite not reaching their speeds and lacking in their reflexes, its superior strength and endurance was showing as the both of them were now breathing heavily.

"Nora!" Was all Ren yelled out as he slashed at the beast yet again, garnering its attention while moving towards the very edge of the cliff.

It followed up on his challenge, behind him in toe and slashing wildly, attempting to carve him up to bits or simply bash him straight off of the cliff.

Tired out, Ren finished his last battle dance, positioning himself behind the beast and dashing inward the cliff again, it turning in turn after him only to be greeted by the metal mallet that Nora swung its way.

Before it could properly brace itself, the hammer had already connected with its chest, inciting a fierce roar as it stumbled several steps back, its feet slipping off the Cliffside. Rubble broke underneath its feet and it tumbled down the mountain, its cries fading within a few seconds.

Letting out a deep breath, Nora returned her hammer to her back as she went to Ren who had hugged the ground in lieu of meeting said hammer and plummeting away along with their foe.

She gave him a warm but far more so cheeky smile as she extended her hand, Ren accepting it and giving her one such smile of his own as he got up.

They returned to the narrow pass, glad that their belongings had remained there despite the rushed way they had tossed them aside no more than three minutes ago.

"Hey, Renny, Look! I can see a village down there."

"It seems we were closer than I thought. It looks like you'll be seeing gryphons even sooner than we expected, Nora."

"Yeah, this is the best!" And with a cheer she had wrapped him in a bone crushing hug that quickly reminded him of the true biggest threat to his health within the vicinity.

And with that, they once again slowly returned to their journey, scaling down the mountain and making their way towards the small border town.

They had many more places to visit and see, and with Nora around, he doubted any of them would ever be boring in the slightest.

* * *

 **That's orange and... green? Magenta? That's the last two trailers done.  
**

 **Since, at least as far as my knowledge goes, Warcraft hasn't ever delved deep into its alchemy past "Wohoo, it's aclhemy!" and RWBY ain't got none of that, I took some liberties with it, and also some inspiration from "Warlock in a Magus World"s style of alchemy.**

 **Well. That's all the introduction chapters down. Now we carry on with the story in its fullest!**

 **Who do you think will meet who first, and will it be as soon as next chapter or later to come?**

 **Till next time, and hope you enjoyed!**


	6. And so it Begins

**Heey... it's been a while, huh? This might've been a wee bit less awkward if I'd not said 'next chapter in probably two weeks-ish' or the sorts. Delay doesn't begin to describe it. I'm sorry for that. And I effectively ended up lying, so I'm very sorry for that as well. We're back, however, and, well, One Soul has a release date and it's already running late, so I won't be dropping one here. I'll just try to make the next one come soon. Sooner than a year and a half is at least a promise I feel I can keep this time around. But yes, best not delay anymore then.**

 **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - pardon the bold, but chapters 1-4 have been reworked. My first story and made over my first week of ever writing, there were kinks to work out for sure. I'll leave the important notes below.**

 **Ch 3, the Jaune and Pyrrha prologue was moved to be ch 1, Ruby and Yang's being pushed ahead from ch 1 to 2, Weiss' from 2 to 3 and the other two being in the same order. This doesn't really matter as they're the five prologues and thus chronologically happen at the same time, but yeah.**

 **Ch 1(Jaune and Pyrrha) changes - Massive. From 6k to 23k words, it's had a lot more tossed in, and will be the only chapter at this length. It's gotten a lot of focus on world building and its had conversations added, as well as badly done conversations reworked to be actually realistic and generally good now.**

 **Ch 2(Ruby and Yang) changes - Has had decent bits of world building added, minor changes and kinks worked out. From 3k to 6k words. It's written much more properly now, as the idea of it being narrated mostly by Ruby was no excuse for all the oofs it had. Now it is hopefully good, however.**

 **Ch 3(Weiss) changes - 2.5k to 3.5k, he least changed chapter. Main note is Weiss' mother being made more as in canon since we now know her. All of the references to how their parents treat them are effectively changed to just their father, their mother having more so given up instead. The big conversation at the end between Weiss, Whitley and Winter has been made much better as well, and has has some fair changes done too. Also, I actually wrote Whitley as Whitley, not as Whitney. Don't ask for how long I kept thinking that was his name.**

 **Ch 4(Blake) change - Also rather substantial. 6k to 10k words. Mostly changes in actions, consequences and interactions. I had made Blake's motives in what she did horribly lacking, and had I written 'but she felt no regret' when she'd first killed? Yeah, I'm not sure how I hadn't realized I was writing it so... questionably. Her mother was effectively the background as well, so now she is, while still with a very minor role, actually existent. Her conversations should give proper emotion now and really make sense as a whole. Also, the spell she uses was changed from 'Mirror Entity' to 'Spectral Guise'. It's a Warcraft spell that's effectively exactly the same as Blake's semblance, yet I'd not realized and repurposed 'Mirror Entity' that is far more like Wukong's semblance. That's fixed.**

 **Ch 5(Nora and Ren) changes - Nothing. I changed Nora's outfit a very little bit, so that 30 word description is different. That's it. I actually felt this chapter was fine, despite being tied with One Soul Ch 1 and ch 2 as my oldest, unedited chapter in any story.**

 **So yeah, chapters 1, 2 and 4 really are fundamentally different and reading then again is kind of necessary to grasp the story proper. 5 is the literal same as noted. 3 is kind of iffy in that regard. Rereading the conversation at the end is kind of needed, but otherwise, just remember everything about Weiss' parents, and change that to instead just her father, so more canonesque in short.**

 **This doesn't mean the story changes, it's very much the same direction and everything as before, I've simply grown quite a sum from two years back when I started writing and I can now deliver what I'd envisioned far more properly.**

 **To anyone new, welcome!**

 **And to everyone who's stayed till now despite it being so long, thank you, and I hope that rereading these old, now reformed chapters proves not a hassle but instead feels new with how different and more voluminous they are, and even more fun that the first time around.**

 **And a thank you to my beta reader who came and aided in this story's revival, Areum113, a fellow writer on the site. He has stories on both the Olympians and Fullmetal, so if any of those interest you, I'd recommend checking his stories out.**

 **And as to this chapter, well, it's been long enough already, hasn't it?**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ye Olde Faithful Advisor - Areum113**

 **Chapter 6 - And so it Begins**

* * *

Early morning light bathed the lush green forest through cloudless skies.

It was what most would agree to be a lovely day.

The morning sun's rays dropped their brilliance atop the lands as one could hear the playful chirping of birds.

However, east of Stormwind City, within its woods and near Stonecairn lLake, within a clearing beside its riverbed, a different sound reigned.

The clash of steel reverberated and predominated as it made its presence known to all within the vicinity.

Two figures jostled in the clearing, engaging and disengaging as they kept trading blows.

One went by the name of Jaune, the other his current traveling companion, Pyrrha.

Slightly panting, he steadied his stance before then charging at her.

The girl held her ground, spear in a two-handed grip and eyes on him. She seemed far less tired than he, and on her back was a shield left unused.

As he reached her, she took a few small steps, breaking into his guard and aiming for his weapon, knocking it out of his hands and leveling her spear at his chest.

"Good fight." She then said as she lowered her spear.

"Y-Yeah, good fight…"

"Is everything alright, Jaune?"

"Ah, no- I mean, yes." He replied awkwardly. "Like they say, it's good to work up a sweat once in a while, right?" He sat down on the ground, working out some of the kinks in his shoulders after their impromptu spar since earlier this morning.

'Work up a s-sweat?!' "Y-Yes, it is refreshing." 'No, he didn't mean anything by it, just a manner of speech for humans.'

"Hmm, Pyrrha, are you alright? It didn't look like you were too, uh, vexed a second ago, but you're looking a little red now."

"I'm fine. It's probably just the heat of the day." She quickly reassured. "So, what of our route of travel?"

"Ah, well," He shuffled through his pack, pulling out a large map. "Since we checked yesterday and you couldn't find anything resembling your home on the map, we'll just keep going east for now, towards the Redridge mountains here." He pointed to a place not far from their location, only a few days out.

"It's near the border, I see."

"Yes, it's usually more… quiet, due to being at the edge of the kingdom. It also has quite a few passes we can hike through to get to other parts of the southern regions, or go further in towards the center of the continent."

"I see, so that's why we're going there first."

"Y-Yeah, I guess. The northern mountain range is too steep, and cold. West is nothing but sea, and we can't take a boat from Stormwind. And as for the south, the kingdom's territories spam a lot further down there. We've also got this smaller region right beside us, Westfall. But it's fully under the kingdom's control too, so it's unlikely we're finding your home anywhere near there."

"Indeed. Perhaps moving north when we reach Redridge would be best then." Pyrrha eyed Jaune concernedly. "I… apologize." She then stated, and reiterated after seeing his confused expression. "To be forcing you to rush out of your own homeland like this, because of myself. I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's not your fault!" He sighed. "If not for me you'd not have been here to begin with."

"True. Still, you chose to follow and aid me, something few if any others would have done in your steed."

"I did, and I'd make the same choice again if I could go back. Even if this is a mistake, I'm glad to have made it, Pyrrha, and glad that you're with me." With his words he radiated a bright smile at her.

'All for me, and he'd do it again?' "...So brazen…" 'Bold… Are all humans this bold or was it just this one? Even with what I've heard tell of them, how can he say such bold things with a straight face?!'

"Hey, Pyrrha?" She was jolted back to reality as she finally heard his words, then she literally jolted back. 'His face is so close. So close!'

"Ah." Her hasty retreat had surprised him as well. "Ah! No, I didn't mean it that way! I mean, I really would gladly follow you all over,"

She felt her cheeks heating. 'Did he have to word it like that?!'

"But I'm sorry I summoned you, pulled you away from your home like that. I promise, we'll find it!"

"Yes," She let out a breath as she finally felt her stirring heart calm. Give her a battlefield over this anyday. "I trust you will, Jaune. Though if I must be honest, this isn't bad. The welcome was a… different kind of grand than I'd expected, and not expected to begin with, but a trip away from home… it's not unwelcome."

"Ah. Did you…" He looked to the distance, but he felt it tug too much. "Was there anything wrong, back at your home?" Damn his curiosity! "E-Er, if it's not too intrusive of me to ask, of course."

"It's fine. I'd have not brought it up had I not desired to speak of it. I don't dislike my home, don't get me wrong. I… do have things I don't quite miss as much about it, however." She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, seemingly taking in the world around her - the current world around her. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'd never wish to return. But this trip… perhaps it'll be a good change of pace for once. So please don't digress over it so."

"I-I see," He felt taken aback at her words. "And sorry, I shouldn't be acting so somber."

"It's fine, Jaune."

He got up, then walked up before her, to which she could only return a quizzical look.

Then, suddenly, flamboyantly, he bowed, over exaggeration as evident as the daytime around them. "Apologies, milady for bringing such a somber mood. Though worry not as I will ensure the rest of our trip will be a far more exciting one," By this point he couldn't help but break out into his usual goofy grin. "Like our own special adventure."

"A-Ah, I see." She glanced to the side, not quite meeting his gaze as she brought up a hand and coughed meaningfully into it, her eyes scrying anywhere but at his goofy yet hard to look away from smile.

"Pyrrha? Come on, it wasn't that bad, right?"

"It was surprising, I'll give you that. In any case, Jaune, let's keep our focus on what's ahead of us for now. Our…" She trailed off to a mumble. "...own special adventure…"

"Sorry, can you repeat that, Pyrrha? Ah, you seem pretty red, the heat might be getting to you. If you want we can lie down and-"

"Ehem, I mean, no, no, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm grand. Just grand! You know, I'll even go on and scout out ahead! I'll meet up with you in the next clearing."

Ah, Pyrrh- and she's gone." He could only gaze at her quickly retreating form as it swiftly disappeared in the treeline. "...Was it something I said?"

"Ah, and careful with the wolves, they're sometimes in packs!" whether or not she could hear him he wasn't sure. But then again her lack of magic aside, considering her physical abilities, he presumed the wolves would feel more threatened by her instead. He really was no match in their spar earlier, even though she'd handicapped herself.

He sighed.

Thinking of it, his lack of martial talent, Skizzix's own lack of magic, Pyrrha being a magickless succubus he'd sort of not but still kind of summoned. Maybe his sisters were right, demons did match the warlocks. Or was it the other way around?

Shrugging, he began quickly gathering up their provisions, and soon found himself rushing after her trail before he ended up completely losing her. At least if nothing else, it seemed like their travels wouldn't get boring anytime soon.

* * *

Southwards, further through the Elwynn forest and across a river began the territory of Duskwood. And if we were to look further within its territories, and were to then look far to the east, we'd find two figures running through its misty woods.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

"If we had taken the road we'd have run into the Militia instead!"

Behind said two bickering figures several more shadows were taking chase.

Large spiders, matching in size to huskies and other such larger breeds of dogs, skittered after them, managing such speeds that it allowed them to keep pace with their prey.

Duskwood had more reasons to be a land of the hardy other than its very rare instances of ever receiving proper sunlight. It had more reason for its militia being larger than that of any other region considering the mere two settlements it had within it.

What those in Duskwood feared was not robbers or the like in the night, nay, but instead, they feared the mist.

It did more than just nearly perpetually dim the light of day. It had a certain effect. While none on humanoids such as the humans, gnomes and dwarves that could be found within Duskwood's territories, creatures of lesser intellect often found themselves subject to change.

They tended to grow more viscous, hungering and ravenous. Older wolves would even become more hulking, burly and with bristled fur, hides far thicker and harder than that of any normal fur.

And the giant spiders that could already be found roaming Elwynn grew to even greater sizes in Duskwood's territories, and despite lacking in poison like the rest of their kind, their diseased bites were just as dangerous as any strong toxins.

Those were just some of the mutated beasts that could be found in the territories of Duskwood, all of them constant threats to even those prepared, and the locals were the ones who knew that best, among which were the aforementioned two fleeing figures.

"Should we try to get on a tree, narrow their path of attack so we can take them?" Asked Ruby.

"Too risky, they're too close, no time to climb." Replied Yang. "Wasn't there a lake near here?"

"Nope." Ruby retorted. "You're thinking of the one further West. Like, way further west. Also, it's a pond. Like a really, really small po-"

"Alright, alright, got it." She rolled her eyes.

"Road's off limits too."

"Definitely." Yang couldn't agree more. After all, if they were to run into any of the militia guards, they'd either fight off the spiders with their help and then be forced to go back or forced to abandon them as they and the spiders distract each other, and risk getting their literal neighbours hurt, which definitely wasn't happening.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Ruby exclaimed, as she began shuffling through the pack at her waist.

"Wait," Yang's eyes widened at seeing the object Ruby took out. "Is that- didn't Mom and Dad warn you that they better not see you making any more of those?"

"Haha, well…They technically didn't see me make it, and won't see me use it, right? And it's not like we didn't already break enough rules for them to sick the militia on us like Zwei on a bone anyway~"

"I…" Yang's gaze felt intense and Ruby felt like she'd be awkwardly shuffling her feet if not for the whole running for their lives thing right now. "Am… huh. I didn't think you had it in you, Sis. I'm impressed. I guess this one's on me, but next time you have to tell me before you pull that again."

"Fine…" Ruby pouted, all while lighting the bomb she'd been holding for a minute now.

"Though aren't we a bit too close right now?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. As close, as far. As uncle Finbus puts it."

"Wait, what- and what does that even mean?"

"Duck and cover!" Ruby leapt forward.

"Ruby-" Yang did not.

* * *

"Yaaang, we left right after Mom and Dad, a bit after six in the morning, and we've been moving for over six hours straight now! Can we at least have a lunch break? They left to patrol towards Raven HIll, which is exactly opposite of our direction, and won't be home until noon. We should be fine for a lunch break, at least?"

At the lack of a reply, Ruby turned to look at her sister, ready to continue until she complained her into submission. Then whatever words she had died at the tip of her tongue. "Or we can keep going. I think we should reach the river in only two more hours."

Yang simply sighed at her words, taking out another spider bit out of her hair as they walked. Some soot fell from said hair as well, and she visibly shivered as she felt the spider ichor make her hair cling to her hand.

"So… no bombs?"

"No bombs."

"... Alright." She looked around, every few moments her eyes going back to Yang before wandering away again. "Well, I did yell duck and co-"

"Ruby…"

"Sorry… Though I am get- nevermind."

Yang sighed again though stopped. "Someone should've slept last night then."

"I- Sorry. I kind of let the excitement get to me."

"It's fine," She sat down, in turn soot rising up. "Can't blame you there. I'd be lying if I said I managed to stay asleep the whole night myself."

"Yang, we don't have to-"

"It's fine." She grinned. "Does sitting down just for food and then moving again sound good to you?"

"Yeah." She smiled back. "We should still make it to the river in two hours… I think."

Yang then gave a wry smile. "By the way, could your superior lack of sleep have anything to do with not being able to let go of your diary for most of the night?"

"It's not a diary, it's a journal! All great adventurers have them! Recording their deeds and adventures, their stories as a whole." She replied, expression turning to yearning more and more.

"Right…" Was all Yang could say as she gave her an amused huff.

As if to underline her points from moments ago, Ruby had already taken out her journal and was writing her vast legend as she ate.

"You sure we shouldn't have gone south though, Yang? It seems like it might've been faster. Pretty sure we'd have met a lot less Zwei-sized spiders too." Ruby quickly turned back to her journal at Yang's annoyed look. Then she sprung up again. "Ah, you remembered to feed him, right?"

"First, of course. Also, Rubes, you should've seen the ones in that abandoned mine from the time Dad took me along on his patrol."

"The time Mom totally freaked over it, how he took you off course, and sent him to the attic for the night?"

"Yeah, the time he found your hidden cache of explosives."

It was Ruby's turn to put on an annoyed, pouty expression. "All those took so long to make too…"

Yang simply shook her head in amusement. "Anyway, there there were spiders as big as you."

"That big?!"

Yang grinned at her sister instantly taking her words for granted. "Well, alright, only one of them. The others were bigger than these six we just had though." Ahh, good times those were. And now she was running away from hordes of overgrown spiders again, except instead with her little sister. Good times.

"Anyway, I told you, that path won't work. There's only a small pass south, and there's a base there at the border. Uncle Qrow should currently be there so that's a no, no. Besides, we haven't really decided where to go anyway, and this puts our direction more towards the middle of the continent."

"Fair point. You know, considering how long we prepared for this, you'd expect us to have at least some idea of what we're gonna do."

"Rubes, we spent about a week planning this. Besides, most of Dad's adventures and travels went by improvisation."

"Yang, even Dad kept telling us that it wasn't as good an idea when he looked back on it."

"Oh hush now, it'll be fine. Besides since when were you the responsible one?"

"I don't really think either of us counts as that, Yang, but if you had to pick, it'd probably be me." She stuck out her tongue. "After all, I'm an assistant to three different craftsmen. I've even sold some of my own things, so I practically have a business of my own. So I'm the more responsible one, duh."

"I guess you're right. I wish I was special enough to get a title too."

"Hey, I'm a normal girl, not special in any way! And we agreed, that title does not exist!"

"Aww, and here I thought we'd use it as your diary's literal title too."

"Yaang!"

"Alright, alright, sorry. And I'm glad you're not letting your business of enabling pyromania get to your head."

"Still mad about the hair?"

"A little."

"Well, I haven't even sold any explosives, only weapons."

"Cause Mom and Dad confiscated them all?"

"Cause Mom and Dad confiscated them all…"

"Well, good thing now's your best chance to get your black market going, right?" Her grin was shiteating

"Yaang!" And she barely evaded the tackle from Ruby, and having just finished her food and repacking what they'd taken out, dashed away.

"Get back here, you!" Having mostly done so as well, Ruby turned and grabbed her journal, rushing in toe after her sister.

She'd catch up, head start or not she was faster than her. Also, all that whatnot in her hair would slow her down, and Ruby now felt like reminding her of it a few more times before they reached the river.

* * *

Weiss clicked her tongue as she inspected her boots.

They were no longer their old, pristine white color; rather, they were now matching of a camouflage uniform.

She had arrived by boat yesterday night to Menethil Harbor, situated in the Wetlands.

She had spent the night in the only inn there was and had set off early this morning.

She had also had the chance to find out that matching of their name; the Wetlands were but a vast expanse of swamplands.

She had mostly followed the roads, though in a few rare cases had to traverse it off them. Still, it was thanks to keeping mostly to said roads that her white dress was currently not matching with her boots.

She had lived on Kul'Tiras, it being an island. She was used to frigid seaside weather and cold climates. Her upbringing, if nothing else, had prepared her to be exactly that, prepared for most situations.

However, she had never had the pleasure, or rather, displeasure of dealing with nothing but marshes and boglands. Why did these people want to live in this overgrown morass? Were they in their right minds?

She sighed. It had barely been a day, and she was already complaining at the lack of her… slightly more generous former lifestyle.

If for no other reason than to try and make up for the suffocating restraints that were raised all around her, Weiss' old lifestyle did indeed offer quite a few luxuries in exchange.

Her thoughts may have been getting slightly… pampered… or even spoiled.

She sighed again, waving it all off.

There was road to cover and work to be done. Planning too.

For now, she intended to go to the dwarven city of Ironforge, if for no other reason than her lack of a plan on such short notice.

It was a calculated decision though.

Ironforge was on more than amicable terms with the rest of the human nations, but it was not part of their coalition.

Add that to how it lied buried deep in the far southern mountains and how it was far off from anyone her parents might've tried to send after her if they got any such idea, as well as notion as to where she was to begin with.

It was a frigid cold land, though it was not something she wasn't mostly used to. There was also the added bonus of it having a mage quarter with portals leading to places such as Stormwind if she found the need.

The fees for that tended to be quite high, but they were nothing she couldn't rather easily afford at current. Still, she shouldn't be too lenient with her now very limited funds. She'd have to think it over again next opportunity she had to sit down.

Speaking of, she almost did so as she felt the ground shift beneath her just as she'd carefully attempted to tip toe over a sizable puddle in the middle of the mire that was this road she was taking.

It had semblances of once having a small, likely only few meter long bridge, but no more than semblances indeed remained.

There had been some kind of mound of sorts, however, and she'd moved to use it as footing, before the heel of her boot had dug into the far softer than it looked ground, forcing her to retreat back as she barely held her footing as she dislodged her boot.

Correction, she noted, as she realized the humid land left the ground perpetually slick, as well as that there was a lovely cloudless sky out this morning.

Mumbling annoyances under her nose she got up, not needing to see as she rather felt how bad a state her dress was in. And her hair!

She didn't have quite too much time to lament, however, as she noticed someone else rose aside from here. Or rather something.

Now stood before her was a creature of roots and brambles. It towered at twice her height and more than thrice her girth, its hostility quickly becoming known as it made its march towards her.

A bog beast, she recalled. Though past memory of something with such visage, little else came to her mind.

She retreated back a few steps, unsheathing her rapier and taking her practiced stance.

The beast stood still at that, and for a moment, Weiss was confused, until she saw the slight green glow around one of its hands, not a moment after feeling the ground beneath her feet shift again.

Leaping back, she felt her foot get caught by one of the roots that had erupted beneath her, though luckily, a quick stab from her enchanted blade severed it and allowed her to gain some more distance before it could completely destroy her balance.

Not wasting any time, she then dashed in, taking quick and precise stabs at its elbow and knee, and then at what she presumed to be the heel of its trunk-like leg as she got behind it. Seconds later she jumped back, rolling through the morass, but not quite as caring of the dirt and mud after barely dodging its wildly flailing, also trunk-like arms.

The living vegetation before her let out an unbeastly roar, not unlike a wooden house creaking under the might of a massive earthquake. She could swear she indeed felt tremors as it charged at her anew, slow and lumbering, but no less fierce with its massive visage.

She started retreating backwards, and for a moment, she contemplated running, especially at the sight of it seemingly not caring of what blows she had inflicted upon it.

She did not.

A Schnee did not fear, would not run away. Her sister would not run away.

She halted her steps and readied her stance anew. If the vitals she'd struck were to no avail, then she'd strike at others until she found its weak point.

She moved at it again. It was large and powerful, but slow. She was small and weaker, but far quicker and more nimble.

It didn't take long as she, for a few moments, danced around it, dodging its mad flailing, until she found her chance, a quick jab at one of its eyes.

The strike had not fully penetrated before she let go of her rapier with a pained yelp, jumping back as the beast let out another roar, her blade tossed to the side. Where the beast's eye was, was now not but a flame, frost gathering around it due to her sword's twin enchantments.

Weiss looked at her hand, it dripping blood. Not the green, sap-like ichor of the beast, but her own.

She then saw the flailing beast, still disoriented, and noticed the yellow aura that seemed to glow around it.

She remembered.

She remembered the stories her sister would tell her and Whitley, those of her fights. She had talked about the savage bog beasts that populated the marshlands of the Wetlands as well. She had spoken of magical thorns that it used, but Weiss hadn't thought of that, nor expected anything of the sort.

There hadn't even been any tangible thorns, just the feeling of her hand shredded the moment her rapier had touched the beast. Was it similar to an enchantment, an aura cast on oneself?

She looked at her hand again, while small, many holes dotted it, the palm, fingers and back of it. What if this had reached her entire body? She shivered at the thought.

She took a calming breath. She quickly made her way and recovered her rapier, the bog beast seemingly still distracted. However, it's damp skin had already shooed away the flames, the ice also having been cracked off, though one of its eyes was now nowhere to be found.

It started lumbering its way towards her again, letting out a deep growl with every step.

Weiss wasn't ambidextrous, but she didn't have the luxury to choose, so instead she simply did her best to mirror her usual stance.

She then leapt back, gazing as its skin had once again gained that brownish yellow glow. There were no visible changes past that to be seen, but she had already felt the results. She couldn't take it down, not like this.

She sheathed back her rapier and raised her hand, it wasn't her dominant one, but it mattered little as to which she used in this case, and thus she began to chant. A blue glow emanated from her hand, along with a slightly frigid feeling, and then she released it.

Ice erupted from her palm, along with another yelp. It startled the beast, though it didn't do much more than her blade had, despite how far superior a spell in itself could be - in this case the frost bolt she had sent its way should have been.

She gazed down at her hand, it shivering as bits of frost still stood stuck to it. Still, it was a lighter backlash than in most cases when a spell would fizzle and fail, the frost bolt having even been shot out, even if severely weakened.

Weiss grimaced.

It was an average outcome, an expected one. She had always been lacking in magic, despite her work, her dedication, her talent was never there. The Scnhee family prided themselves on their magic, their augmentation of arcane elements such as crystal and dust, one of the few things she'd managed and that gave her solace.

She fell back, back to the road, though the beast stayed in pursuit. She definitely had no right to leave it now that she'd lured it here, she'd not allow herself to be the reason for some hapless traveler's end.

Now, with solid stone beneath her, she searched her pocket, taking out a piece of chalk.

It may have not been arcane dust, or raw magical essences, which were far better conduits to facilitate what she needed, but it was a quick reserve method that was far easier to set up than channeling your magic into an arcane conduit, and far less expensive.

She was always lacking in magic, thus, she needed help. It was why she was able to manage her enchanting. If she didn't have the ability to properly cast her spells, then she'd channel them through runes, glyphs and seals, her spell formations, exactly like when she would enchant. It was an inefficient and slower method meant for larger scale magic, wasted on trivial low tier spells, but it had been all she'd ever had.

She got on the ground and quickly began making the glyph, deciding the spell as she went. She was slower, being forced to use her non-dominant hand once again, it was all she could do, the choice was none.

The creature was slow, but several meters took little time regardless, and it was closing in on her.

Quiet words were mumbled, in between self-notes to practice until she became ambidextrous in the future.

As the bog beast encroached upon her, she leapt back one final time as she finished her chant, several fragments of the glyph's pattern that it had stepped in now turning a shade of crimson, it was engulfed in flames.

Immediately after, before even its roars could reach her, the remaining parts of the formation turned an icy blue and the beast was frozen in place.

It roared amidst the blaze, its struggle chipping away at the ice, the flames melting away at it, though neither enough to instantly release it.

Taking this chance, Weiss unsheathed her rapier and lunged, aiming for where she could only assume its heart, its core were, praying her blow would pierce through it.

It did, the long blade reaching deep, to its hilt, spells of fire and ice both being released inside of the raging beast.

She kicked back, not leaving her blade this time as she retreated back, a sigh of relief at the lack of that thorn aura, followed by another at the crashing thump of the beast as it seemed to finally yield to all of her attacks.

Taking a few moments to inspect it, and a few extra stabs to be sure, she stepped back

Then she brought up her hand. It wasn't caked in blood, at least. Only a few of the holes actually bled slightly. Holes while they were, they were all needle sized as well. A hindrance to be sure, but nothing too lethal that wouldn't be fine soon enough.

She tested it, moved it around, gripped it, the last of which was rather hindersome, but not too burdening.

She turned and walked up to the bag she'd tossed aside as her confrontation had started. It was hardly in its most presentable form and then looking down at her dress she noted it was much the same state.

She was off to a great start.

With a sigh, she latched it over her shoulder as she continued walking past the felled beast and down the road, all while shuffling through her bag with her good hand. She had something to clean her wound with in here, she was sure.

* * *

"Ren. This. Is. Awesome!"

Her reply was but a simple smile, yet it was all she needed.

"Look at these figurines. And those wooden carvings. So many different animals! Oh," She then turned from all the stalls to him and he could swear it looked like her eyes were about to begin to sparkle. "You think they can make sloths?"

He contemplated for a moment. "Possibly. Then again, there aren't really any around these parts, so they may likely have not seen any before."

"Aww… well, maybe they can just go off my descriptions. Anyway, you did not tell me this place would have so many amazing things to see!"

"I hadn't known either. Though I guess this village does get a lot of travelers. Now that I Think about it, it makes sense having so many vanity stores and stalls around."

"Aww, you're putting it in such a boring way. Now come on, let's go get us some souvenirs!" Not giving him a chance to protest, she was already pulling him away to the next stall's front.

Riverdale, it went by. The name might've not seemed too fitting, with how the closest river to it was a ways away and not by any similar name.

However, with how mountains stretched to both its sides, through the village was the only proper pass for hundreds of miles that didn't involve any shortcuts through perilous mountains.

Thus, while there were far more paths to the far, far west, within the eastern half of the continent, this village was the only simple path for traveling between the middle and the upper reaches of said continent. And so, while still positioned within Lordaeron's borders, if its very most south-eastern ones, through it all sorts of people flowed like a river, from many, many different origins.

Thus it was littered with stalls and even many stores selling more unique goods among its fairly large cultural mix as there were always travelers from different reaches who could find something new within it.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know, we should sooo totally make a stall of our own here!"

"Oh?" He gave her an amused smile. "And what will it be about?"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, I was going to say sloths, obviously. We can't have people not knowing what those are. But then I thought - there are gryphons, like, right next door."

"The Wildhammers aren't quite as close, Nora, not to mention their settlements are supposedly within the mountains."

"That's why we need to bring some here!"

"Mister, Mister!" Before he could reply Ren felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning, he saw a child that couldn't have been much bigger than eight or so of age, bundle of flowers in hand. "Would you like to buy a rose for your fiance?"

He did, giving the kid a few copper coins, more than was asked for as he received a smile in return as it left and bid them goodbye, likely off to the next pair of travelers it'd notice.

Then he turned to Nora, noticing how she'd gone unusually silent. Then he looked at the rose in his hand. "Sorry, I know some send their children to play on heart strings, but I couldn't help myself when I thought of someone so young working, and it was only a few copper." he gave her an awkward smile."

"No, not that.." She mumbled, far too quiet for him to hear. "It.. It-" Then she nearly jumped back at the rose waved before her eyes.

"Might as well, right?" He nonchalantly asked, as if the gesture of him handing her said rose meant nothing.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." She simply took it, a slight pout on her face.

A few moments after she turned to look back though. That kid, she could remember how they sold flowers like that too. She could only hope the circumstances were nothing alike theirs.

Moments turned into minutes, and at one point she couldn't quite tell if it had already been an hour or not, though what she knew was that they were finally running out of new places to check out.

A fairly large village it was, but still a village nonetheless.

She twirled and played around with the rose in her hand for a few moments, taking a moment how Ren was meanwhile still simply enjoying the scenery.

"Ah, come, come!" The both of them turned at the beckoning voice. "I know a couple when I see one."

"Ah, no, no, we're not together- well, we are together, but not together-together!" She quickly protested, then looked at the rose in her hand before she hid it behind her back with an awkward smile.

"Is that so?" The man asked with an amused smile. "Well, friends, lovers, family and relatives, all alike, everyone can enjoy a good memory, no?" He waved one hand over his merchandise as he said so, and it was then that Nora saw.

"So many paintings…" She looked over them in awe, from scenery to scenes of people in a plethora of different manners, all drawn beautifully if she did say so herself.

"If not love, then a memory of friendship why not? A portrait to last the ages, all for forty copper."

Ren simply stood quiet at that, turning to instead look at Nora, seemingly letting her have the final say on it.

She jostled the thought for a moment. They weren't short on money at the moment, having mostly saved what they've had for some months now as they were camping most of the time. A hundred copper coins were as much as one silver, and they currently had several dozens of silver coins.

Then again, forty copper was as good as eight loafs of bread…

She turned to Ren. "You're fine with this?"

"I can't say I'm not at all interested in the prospect."

Closing her eyes as she seemed to ponder for a moment more, she then cracked a smile as her eyes snapped open. "Sold!"

The elderly man gave his own smile at that before he began going over the details on poses and whatever other specifications they may have had.

* * *

She felt herself hiss as she felt herself creak yet again.

People seemed merry, boisterous as many more than what you'd expect traversed the streets of the relatively large village she herself was moving through right now.

She wouldn't consider herself the one to disperse a celebration at a tavern, but she couldn't deny the annoyance at how loudly happy everyone around her was.

There was definitely much to see, but she didn't pay anything much mind as she kept working out the kinks in her shoulders. No tent or any proper equipment or pleasantries for a few weeks did that to you really. No coin to afford an inn either, something she should've expected in retrospect.

Had she not thought this through? No, no, she really hadn't thought this through. There hadn't even been any village along her way where she could sell or barter her meats and hides.

At least here that was a more likely thing to manage, even if the competition all around meant she'd be trading for lower rates than she'd have liked.

The benches scattered around were more so than she'd have expected, though it made sense with all the commerce. So she decided to hijack one herself. It was getting later into the day, though there was still fair enough amounts of light out.

Still, she'd have to sell soon lest she have to camp out another night.

She looked around, not that many other people really sitting down, the village was still boisterous instead. Obnoxiously loud as it was it still brought a smile to her face.

She unlatched the makeshift sheath at her waist, slowly pulling out the sword within it as she inspected it with a fond expression. Longing even.

It was short, unnaturally so for a katana. Interestingly enough made for a one-handed grip where most to all katana blades would be two-handed. It was shadowy-gray, fully made of the same material, both hilt and blade, though it had leather padding added onto said hilt.

Dark iron was what it was made of, why it had a more coal-like color. Found only in the depths of certain mountains, this metal could only be forged at the highest of temperatures. Sensitive to magic while in its ore state, it needed to not be disrupted by any magic during the forging process lest it crumbled, but once complete, it was among the toughest of metals, substantially heavier than mithril but tougher too.

Because of its unique interactions with magic, it could only be properly enchanted during a short key period of its crafting, namely at a certain point during its cooling, right after its forging. Anytime after would simply have it reject any enchantments, wasting the ingredients used.

This one held no form of enchantment, only memories. After all, this was passed down to him from who knows how far back, and he'd trusted it to her.

The blade she'd use every time they trained, yet it didn't even have a name, now that she thought about it.

With a sigh, she returned it to the makeshift sheath she'd made for it and latched it back onto her person.

She then counted through how many arrows she had left on hand - 18 to be precise - made sure her dagger was sharpened enough and that her bowstring was not loose.

She looked through what she had in stock then, enough meat leftover from the morning's hunt to have a proper, if completely lacking in variety meal, and plenty of hides she'd at least gathered up over the weeks. She could work with those, she supposed.

Getting up, she began thinking as to how best to sell them, and to who, prioritize time or price, before she heard a sound that momentarily rattled her.

She wasn't the only one, as most to all who traversed the streets turned to look at the sound's direction.

It left her with a feeling of foreboding.

She looked around again, this time taking particular notice of the guards, or lack thereof.

It had its guards, true enough, and even now after that she could see more gathering around in confusion and suspense. Still, for a place as big as this, at least twice her own village's size, and one so heavily populated so often, they were far too little.

Whatever the sound was, however, it didn't seem to come to the fore again, and eventually the commotion dispersed and people carried on with their days. It seemed a few more guards lingered around here now. 'Good'.

Then again, could this be a distraction? She was overthinking it.

Several hours later she found herself lighter on her feet, plenty of fur down and several silver up. She could've gotten better value, she supposed, but for the pace at which she'd sold out she couldn't complain.

An inn wouldn't be an issue today, it seemed, and she'd finally get a chance to refamiliarize herself with a proper bed.

Her attention couldn't help but wander though, as her long ears were not for show, managing to pick up farther and clearer sounds than what your average human would.

It was still quiet as the man was a ways away, but by what she'd gathered the guard had just waved off a man over the vagueness of his complaint. She took more interest in it, however.

Some strange large silhouette in the bushes, he had said? Vague indeed. She wasn't as quick to wave it off though.

Several minutes after she found herself on the opposite side of the village. The opposite side of that commotion from earlier, she recalled.

The moon now threatened to come out and dance its dance in the skies as the sun was already disappearing in the distance. The light was already scarce.

She shuffled through one of her two pouches again, pushing aside the single book she had on her person with sigh, recalling how many were left forsaken. She instead pulled out a rope.

Over the next half an hour darkness encroached, and with it she rose up to admire her handiwork.

Paranoid? Considering a few weeks back, she decided to give herself that right. And thus before her now laid several poorly - due to how rushed they were, not her lack of skill - constructed but at least fairly well hidden traps.

She just needed to make sure no hapless traveler ended up in one of them but instead whatever was stalking this area.

If there was anything such, she reminded herself. She shouldn't let her nerves get the best of her, even though she technically already had.

A short while after she'd already concealed herself among some bushes as she kept watch.

Ten minutes passed. Twenty. Thirty. At Forty minutes she felt like the only thing that matched her built up fatigue over the day was her currently growing annoyance.

Well, better safe and wrong she supposed. Wait a bit more and then go and disarm the traps, she decided. Uneventful meant safe and she couldn't complain to that.

However, then she heard it. Heavy. That was the only way she could describe the sound.

On one end, it sounded like footsteps, yet on the other it felt like what was making them was not your average sized man.

Then she saw it, bushes breaking a part, some of them it outright tearing aside. Large, more so than the burliest warrior she'd seen. More so than the largest of bears too. A yeti.

Looking at it, its fur was frayed all around, there where the patches were thinner or there was none she could even see cuts and bruises. It looked to be in a less than favorable state to put it lightly.

Its steps clumsy, it seemed to visibly stalk, keeping as quiet as a thing of its size could, and that's when she realized that it had been on the other side of the village, hadn't it?

She'd heard of them, that they made up for the intelligence they lacked in cunning. It had waited for nightfall, it had lured more of the guards on the opposite end.

It was not quite that night, not like back then, yet it was the same all over she realized as she grimaced.

It stepped into one of her makeshift traps - useless.

Well, it did give a startled yelp, but that rope trap was never meant for anything more than human-sized, it didn't even manage to tie around its foot as it just slid over its side and flew past its face.

She made use of the distraction, however, moving fast and as quiet as she could. She could see it, a nasty wound on its back, that's where she could go for.

She closed in on it, managing a slash where it already seemed wounded. It gave a cry as it turned to strike at her, though what it carved up was an already dissipating shadowy apparition as she was behind it yet again, not relenting as she struck the same spot.

She halted, however, after her second blow, despite the ample window for a third and possibly forth.

Its cry… just like the one after her arrow flew…

She hardly managed to recompose herself as she jumped back, a moment later its claw rending the air where she stood.

She felt her grip on the katana still strong, yet her hand, it refused to stop trembling.

It didn't wait for her inner contemplations, however, as it rushed at her.

Its steps now unrestrained echoed like thunder and its flailing arms each promised death if she dared meet them.

She felt herself losing ground to it again and again, only finding solace in how she had plenty to give.

She was tired though. The camping was fine, but those cries... they'd kept her awake most of how many nights? And she didn't mean this creature's. It seemed tired too, but she didn't feel confident pitting her failing stamina to its failing stamina.

Then she heard a commotion to the side, worry filling her at the thought of villagers coming here.

Then she felt her feet jostle as she stepped within one of her own traps, realization kicking in exactly as she stepped upon it being the only reason she wasn't fully caught in it. Avoid it as she did, she felt her feet give way under due to the pull.

Then came the cry, not of the beast, however.

"Get do-oh," Whoever was speaking stopped themselves as they saw her impact the ground. "Okay then." And then took a few steps forward, already almost beside her and the beast, swinging what seemed to be a warhammer far too massive for the small frame that held it, pushing the beast back and forcing out another roar from it, this one far more feral.

"It followed us, all the way to here?" A second figure stated, this one a young man, what looked to be daggers in each hand, one a plain one and the other one mithril. She then took note of the other figure as well while scrambling back to her feet. A girl with a way too big hammer for even someone the size of her father, really. How was she swinging that thing?

"I didn't expect this. It seems we have to end it here, otherwise someone might get hurt." The young man said.

"Yeah!" The girl simply replied.

Or someone 'might' get hurt? Was the moonlight too obstructing for her tango with said creature to be on display? What was she, chop liver?

Putting aside needless things, she got up, turning to them. Then she realized she didn't really have much to say. And then she realized she did. "Careful, there are traps hidden about in the area."

"It set traps?" Exclaimed the girl.

"..." And she was not quite sure what to answer to a question like that. "...Yes."

"Ren, it's learning!"

"Perhaps, Nora. However, we have something more imminent right now."

"Right!"

"Really? You- I was being sarcas- you know, nevermind." She sighed, then leapt back as another claw came her way, this time also taking note of the trap near her. "Can you give me an opening?" She then yelled out to them.

"We can distract it." The boy answered as the girl was already taking its attention away from her. "Do you think you can finish it?"

She looked down at her hand. It was still trembling. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep, raspy breath. Then another, and another, until it finally steadied. Her hand still shook lightly.

She then looked to the yeti, closed her eyes one last time and opened them a moment later, turning to the boy.

"Yes."

He held her gaze for a moment, his eyes seemingly contemplating questions. He didn't ask any, instead nodding at her as he chased after his partner.

Then she gazed at them, waited, like a hunter. It took her but a moment to weigh her choices and lean on to her blade. An arrow wouldn't do it in this case.

She went on the move, tired or not, she had enough adrenaline coursing through her right now, she had a few more moments of vigor in her.

The two of them took note of where she was, did their best to have its back facing her. It was more than enough.

One slash, one cry of agony, her hand felt like letting go of the blade. A second slash, before it could turn, before it could strike, before she could let go. A claw met her right after.

It meant little. The one thing she'd exhausted very little of was her mana. She didn't have much of it, but one use of Spectral Guise wasn't going to burn through all of her mana pool.

The shadow dissipated as her form once again came into shape, a two-handed grip on it as she felt the third slash strike a bone. She hesitated for a moment, but only a moment as she gritted her teeth. Tears spilled as bone cracked, she retreated back before it could strike at her, wiping away tears none should see.

It seemed it was reaching its end, however, the beast now visibly at a breaking point. The guards had come too, it seemed, as she noticed them in the not at all far distance.

It seemingly turned to flee, but it was too late. With the guards here, it was eventually felled in another few minutes.

A few minutes in which she just stood there, no longer wishing to hold her blade, regardless of the value it held to her. Its cries, despite everything she saw, those cries of its, among the feral ones, some were so… human-like, elf-like...

Deep breath. Once. Twice. She lifted her hand before her face, almost steady. Good enough.

She needed sleep.

"Heeey~ Oh!" Came a startled yelp as she saw the girl get caught in one of her traps. "Hey this is fun-" Her vigorous reaction was interrupted by the coughing fit due to all the dust and sand that had risen as her hammer had fallen to and impacted the ground.

The boy raised a brow at her.

"I said there were traps."

He simply shrugged in response to her own response, moving to get his friend down.

"Hey, I'm Nora! What's your name? You fight really well! We should spar sometimes!" Came her completely unflustered tone as she was making the boy's job of getting her down quite a bit harder than it should be, with how she was using her trap as an impromptu swing.

She could only raise a brow at that. "Blake." She couldn't deny the silliness was a welcome distraction.

Still, she really needed some rest, both mentally and physically. And she still had to disarm all the traps before that.

"Ren, look, look! Her ears, they're so long and pointy! They're adorable!"

"I think that comes about as a bit more insensitive than you may realize, Nora."

She was not getting a peaceful night tonight either, was she?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
